Friends with Benefits
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: After a night of drinking with friends, two colleagues cross the line and decide to add another element to their relationship. Keeping a secret is easy. But there's one thing they didn't think through... The BAU has no secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Braking the Ice

Friends with Benefits – Part One

**Summary: **After a night of drinking with friends, two colleagues cross the line and decide to add another element to their relationship. Keeping a secret is easy. But there's one thing they didn't think through... The BAU has no secrets.

**Authors Note: I thought of this after seeing the movie 'Friends with Benefits'. So I decided to be oh so clever and name it the same thing.**

**Although this is a JJ/Morgan pairing, the other characters are in this story a lot. I wrote this story to see the things JJ and Morgan will go through once they add this to their relationship. It's rated 'M' for the sex that will take place in it and language. **

**I understand a JJ/Morgan pairing doesn't appeal to everyone, so if you don't like the pairing please either put up with it or don't read it. Whichever you choose, although, I wouldn't mind you sticking around to read this! If you don't like the idea of them 'hooking up', then skip over those parts.**

**I posted this a really long time ago, if you already read that, this part's plot is the same, I just revised it A LOT. So please read it regardless of if you read it before. The next chapter changes a LOT more though. **

**Here's the banner, check it out! (It's a different one from the other one.)**

**http:/i55 . Tinypic . com/wkmtj8 . jpg**

**I hope you like it and Please review.**

"I've come to terms with the fact that all guys are assholes." JJ said with a nod as she took a sip of her beer, she was a_ little _intoxicated, but not nearly as much as Emily and Spencer, who were both in another room passed out. Spencer being in Derek's room and Emily being in the guest room. There was no question **they** were both drunk. Emily decided to play a little practical joke on Spencer and added a couple extra shots of alcohol in his drink. In the 6 years they've worked together, they have never actually seen Dr. Spencer Reid drunk. Maybe a **little** tipsy, but never drunk. On the other hand, Spencer has seen _all_ of them drunk. So, it was the perfect plan. Luckily for them, the little genius didn't even notice. Derek raised an eyebrow at JJ as she looked over at him. "Let me rephrase that," she said as she opened her mouth. "All the guys _I've_ dated." she corrected, with the emphasis on _I've, _because Derek Morgan was certainly _not _an asshole. Derek nodded in agreement to that statement.

"I like the sound of that better." he said as he leaned forward to set his beer on the table. The reason JJ brought it up was because they were watching a show where a guy was just caught cheating on his girlfriend. JJ had no tolerance for guys that cheat on girls, or cheaters in general. Derek agreed, too. He didn't like the idea of a cheater. "And it depends on _why _they're assholes," Derek then mentioned, he didn't know a lot about JJ's ex's, or JJ's past relationships for that matter.

"Either they don't understand my job consumes most of my life or they just wanna get in my pants." JJ explained. "I mean, I usually don't complain with that part," she said, honestly. Partly because of the alcohol in her system, well, mostly because of the alcohol in her system. "But I don't have enough time to get to know the dude because of work." Derek nodded in agreement, that's usually why he doesn't have a girlfriend, regardless of what everyone else thinks. "Then there are the ones that get too clingy. Like Harold, oh my god," JJ said with a groan. "He _wouldn't_ stop calling me! I swear to god he was a virgin when I met him." The conversation wasn't awkward for either of them, they've known each other for long enough and have been friends long enough to talk about sex. The funny thing was, there was no way they'd talk about this if JJ was sober. She gets up-tight about the conversation. Derek, on the other hand, could care less.

"Harold?" Derek asked with his eyebrows raised. "First of all, you don't date a Harold." Derek explained to her as he put his hands out. "Regardless of how hot he is. That name has virgin tattooed all over it." JJ raised her eyebrows.

"And you know this because of his name...?" she asked slowly.

"No, I know this because if he had sex before, he would use his middle name or ask to be called somethin' different." he told her, JJ gave him a blank stare.

"Bullshit." JJ said bluntly, a smile crossed Derek's face, mostly because JJ's blunt tone was funny. The only other time he's really heard her curse so bluntly was another time she was drunk, and she yelled at Emily. Every other word was the '_f_' word. No one even remembers _why _she was yelling or what she was yelling about. All they knew was she was bombed at the time.

"It's true." he answered with a laugh. JJ gave him a 'yeah right' look and he chuckled again as he looked down. "Well, my real name is Tim, Tim isn't much of a ladies man name, is it? That's why I changed my name to Derek." he told her, JJ shook her head.

"You're just saying that 'cuz you're drunk." JJ said as she took a sip of beer, then added. "Besides, I dated a Tim and he cheated on me with a gorgeous model."

"Then he's an idiot." Derek told her straight up. "And I'm not drunk." he slipped in, JJ rolled her eyes. Completely disregarding his comment about him not being drunk.

"It was 2 years ago. Half of it's probably my fault because I was never around. But who really gives a fuck? I've gotta a great job, I've got great friends and right now I've got booze. I'm livin' the life." she said, as she held her hands up, Derek chuckled.

"Well said." he said as he tipped his bottle towards her and took a sip. JJ smiled and looked at the TV, then groaned.

"Ugh, I miss sex." she said as she hung her head over the back of the couch, Derek nodded in agreement as he stared at the TV where two people where now making out on the bed, which would be completely awkward if they weren't drunk, _for JJ_. Usually when they're watching a movie Spencer's there and Derek cracks a joke about Spencer's sex life during a scene like that. Which would be an icebreaker for everyone.

"I miss sex too." Derek nodded, JJ raised her eyebrows and looked at him. He felt her looking at her and raised his eyebrows as he turned his head. "What?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"You have sex all the time!" she exclaimed.

"I know..." Derek defended. "But it's nothin' special." he shrugged.

"Do you expect there to be bag pipes playing?" she didn't realize how stupid it sounded, once again, blame the booze. Derek just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's your definition of special?" he asked her.

"No, but you know what I mean." JJ said with a shrug, taking a sip of beer. Derek chuckled and nodded, understanding what she meant. "What I need is someone I know well enough, that wont get too attached, that can be in my bed when I need them to be_ and_ that wont stop talking to me afterwords. Just plain and simple." JJ thought aloud.

"I don't know if I'd wanna see them afterwords, it always gets awkward when I see chick I've banged at the mall or somethin'." he said, thinking about how weird it is. JJ gave him a blank stare.

"It depends on the person." she said to him. "I just hate hooking up with random guys. It feels sleazy." JJ said as she took another sip of beer.

"I don't feel sleazy when I do it." Derek said with a shrug.

"It's different for guys." JJ explained, even though Derek did know where she was going with it. "Once a guys heard about how many one night stands a girls had, they're automatically a slut." she said, Derek sighed.

"Well, good thing you don't have a bunch of one night stands then." he said with a shrug, JJ looked at him and laughed because of the way he said it. "That's just the way most guys are. But we come around..." he paused. "... eventually." he told her, JJ smirked and looked at the TV. After the two people on the TV were done having sex, they got dressed and left, JJ took another sip of beer as she watched and let out a sigh.

"Why can't it be that simple?" she said, Derek looked at her, he was kind of curious as to what she meant.. "Sex is a physical act." she said as she looked at him. "You do it, then you're done. You don't have to worry about the complications of a relationship." she shrugged, Derek nodded.

"I know what you mean," he said, then pointed at her. "And before you say something about the chicks I've hooked up with, I haven't actually hooked up with a chick in a while."

"Derek, you were talking about a perfect **ten**_last week_." JJ said, Derek thought.

"Okay, _before that_." JJ raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I swear. I didn't have sex for a couple months actually." he told her, JJ nodded.

"Is that why you've been to work on time?" she joked, Derek glared at her.

"Nice joke. I'm hardly late." he said, JJ smiled to herself. "Anymore." he slipped in. JJ nodded with a 'mhm' because she was right. Derek rolled his eyes. "That's besides the point. It gets boring goin' to bars and pickin' up girls." he said, JJ didn't believe him, and he could tell by her facial expression. "It does." he defended.

"Fine, I believe you." JJ said as she looked at the TV. "Can we change this now? I'm sick of watching people have sex and cheating on each other. I mean no life is like a freakin soap opera." she said, Derek chuckled as he changed the channel. "Is there any movie or show on at 1 am that _doesn't _have two people having sex on it?" JJ asked, every channel Derek changed the TV to, it was either two people making out, having a romantic moment or having sex. Derek chuckled and shrugged.

"Guess not." he said as he turned the TV off, JJ stood up. "We can keep talking about sex though," he joked as he watched her stand up, then asked, "Where are you goin'?"

"To get another beer, is that a crime?" she asked as she walked in the kitchen. JJ put the empty bottle on the counter and opened the fridge to an empty cardboard box with 6 slots for the beer bottles. "Apparently it is when there's none left." she said as she picked up the card board box and thew it in the garbage. "And I'll only keep talking about sex if you tell me why dudes don't think foreplay is important. I mean, you can't just stick it in and hope it works." JJ said as she started looking for something else to drink in the fridge, preferablyalcoholic. Derek chuckled.

"There's a bottle of wine in the cabinet," he told her as he stood up. JJ looked at the cabinets in front of her, thinking there were _so_ many to choose from and that it was impossible to pick _one_. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Derek walked in and opened the right cabinet, knowing she was going to ask. "Most guys are selfish, Jayje. But now me? I'm not. I make sure the girl is ready to go." he said smoothly, JJ laughed as he handed her the bottle of wine and cork screw.

"Good to know," JJ said sarcastically. "Because I'll totally need to know that for the future." she said as the cork popped. Derek laughed and nodded.

"You never know JJ. Things happen." he joked and grabbed two wine glasses. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she poured the wine in the glasses. "Whoa, that's more than enough." he said as she put the bottle on the counter. "These are pretty big wine glasses." he said, JJ mistakenly poured more than she should have in his. Her's was filled half way, but his was filled two-thirds of the way.

"Big enough for your big mouth." she said with a smirk as she grabbed hers and took a sip then walked to the living room to take her seat back on the couch. If she were sober, she would _not _say something that stupid. Derek chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I was thinking the same thing about yours." he broadcasted as he followed close behind her, JJ made him a face as he chuckled and took a sip. With Derek being effected by the beers before, and a wine glass being filled more than he's used to, he poured a bit too much in his mouth, causing some to slip down the side of his mouth and get on his shirt.

"_So close._" she commented as he looked down at his shirt and groaned.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I where you. Miss pour coffee down your shirt." Derek said as he stood up and put the glass on the table and stood up.

"I was talking to Hotch and I wasn't paying attention at all." JJ defended as she took a sip of the wine. Even though it's happened more than once, Derek didn't have to know that minor detail.. But unfortunately, he saw the worst. She missed her mouth completely and down went the coffee on her _white _shirt, which meant her light blue bra was the highlight of the day. Derek chuckled as he shook his head and looked down at his shirt. He debated on what he should do, but only for a moment before he pulled his shirt off, JJ looked up at him as she took a long sip of her wine.

"At least it's a black shirt." he said with a shrug as he put threw the shirt on the back of a chair and walked over to grab a fresh shirt from his go-bag that he had put on the floor on their way in his house later that night.

"Convenient." JJ mumbled in a low voice, before taking a sip of wine as he looked through the bag.

"What?" Derek asked, he stood up with a shirt in his hands as he looked at her. He didn't hear what she said, but knew she said something. JJ shook her head as she put the wine glass down and stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked her, JJ shook her head again.

"I have to go home." she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows. He knew she couldn't. She was clearly drunk and she knew that too but she was just thinking of any possible excuse to get out of the house.

"Now? Why?" he asked quickly.

"I just remembered I have to feed my cat." she said as she looked up at him, then made a face to show how stupid that comment was, she didn't even have a cat.

"What? JJ, you don't have a cat." Derek said, JJ let out a sighed. He was starting to get slightly worried with her behavior.

"I know... I just..." JJ said as she looked around, her thoughts were racing and she felt scatter-brained. She looked up at him and just bluntly said, "I wanna have sex." she told him, Derek's eyes slightly widened.

"What?" he asked, he wasn't sure if he was hearing her right, and even if he was, he still didn't fully understand _**what **_she meant.

"I wanna have sex with you." she said bluntly again as she looked at him, Derek just looked at her with her eyes slightly widened, he didn't know what to say. The alcohol in his system wasn't allowing him to concentrate on _why _she would say that and he couldn't use his profiling skills at the moment. JJ shut her eyes and made another face, realizing what she just said. "What? No, I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that..." she said as she turned away and put her head in her hand as she shook her head.

"Why?" Derek asked her, he was more focused on why she said that then her apology at that moment. JJ looked at him with a confused facial expression. "Why did you say that? Alcohol and hormones aside." he asked her, he wanted to know the real reason. JJ just gave him a blank stare for a minute, did she know why? She shook her head, thinking that it _didn't, _she was just stupid and didn't know what she was doing. Then she looked back up at him.

"Because it makes sense." she said, it just slowly started making sense in her head as she turned to her right and took a step. "I mean, I don't want to hook up with a random person that I don't know and you're tired of hooking up with random people. We both work way to much to have a relationship, regardless of if we want one or not. And we've known each other for nearly 6 years. Don't get me wrong, but doesn't that make sense?" she asked as she looked at him, Derek thought, usually it may not take him this long to think about it, but he was at a slight disadvantage. JJ didn't know why she was being so hopeful as she looked at him, but it kind of **did **make sense...

"What if we were to... have sex... would it be a one time thing or will it keep going?" he asked, it did feel weird to say that for him and he couldn't believe this conversation was going on. He knew that if they were sober it most likely wouldn't be.

"We'll stick to tonight for now..." JJ told him, Derek nodded slowly as he stared off, thinking about it. "Derek, we can handle just about anything. Who says we can't handle one night?" she convinced him, Derek looked at her and nodded. She was pretty convincing, and it did make sense. It was just one night; he could handle it.

"Alright."

**(I got the fact that Derek's real name is 'Tim' from 'Criminal Minds Wikia'. I am not 100% sure that's actually his _real _name, but it fit in with their conversation. Oh, and don't forget to review :])**


	2. Chapter 2: Text Messages

Friends with Benefits – Part Two

**Authors Note: I hope you liked the last part.**

**I just wanted to let you know JJ never had Henry, even though we love Henry! He didn't fit in this story line. :[**

**But, this part is rated M, although it doesn't get into the detail of the ACTUAL sex. I consider it rated M :]**

**If you read this when I FIRST posted it a few months ago, this chapter has changed. A lot more than the first one, so please, if you read it the last time, read it over.**

**I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"You're sure about this?" Derek said into the kiss, breaking it every other word to talk and went right back to kissing when he was finished. He didn't bother to put his shirt back on, they both knew it would come off anyway. He was hovering over her, JJ was already laying on the couch. 30 seconds prior to that they were kissing, making their way to the couch. He was moving carefully and was kissing her lightly, unaware of her next moves. Every step he took forward, she took one backwards without breaking the kiss.

"Stop asking that," JJ said breathlessly as she put her hand on his chest and eagerly kissed him. He felt his spine tingle at her cold hands as she grabbed onto his neck and pulled him fully on top of him and not just hovering over the side of the couch to kiss her. JJ wasn't thinking as much as Derek was, and that showed. She figured she'd regret it later; if she _was _going to regret it. She hasn't had sex in more than 5 months, she wasn't ready to go another 5 minutes without it. Even if it was with her friend. Derek, on the other hand, kept thing about it. _Would we really be doing this if we weren't drunk? Will it be really weird afterwords_? He thought about the answers, even if it were a 'no', he wasn't in the right state of mind to stop. "Derek," JJ moaned breathlessly as she broke the kiss slightly. "I want you." she told him, Derek's eyes slightly widened as she kissed him eagerly again. All prior thoughts went out of his head. That's all JJ had to say to set him over the edge. His hands found their way up her shirt as she arched her back for him so he could unclip her bra. The kiss remained eager throughout the whole process. He ran his hands down her waist as she broke the kiss to sit up, he grabbed onto the fabric of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She fell back onto the couch and bit her lip as he looked at her body, he never thought of JJ like this. He never thought of her naked at work, he never got any dirty thoughts about her because he didn't think it would be _right_. But seeing her laying there made him get all sorts of thoughts stuck in his head. He licked his bottom lip as he kissed her neck and then down her body body. The little erotic moans that escaped her mouth only fueled him even more as he left a trail of soft kisses down her stomach and back up to her lips. JJ already felt like she was going to burst as she watched him kiss her body. Her hands found themselves moving down his chest and to his belt buckle. She fumbled to undo it as they kissed even harder and deeper. When she pulled it off she went straight for unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them.

"Excited are we?" Derek said with a smirk as he broke the kiss and looked at her. JJ looked at him.

"Shut up." she told him as she snuck a finger around the belt loop of his pants to pull him closer and kissed his lips with force. Derek chuckled.

"Feisty, too." he said, JJ pulled away and looked at him. "I never said I didn't like it." JJ smirked and kissed him again, working on his pants again. Once they were unbuttoned and unzipped, he pulled them off without breaking the kiss, then started to kiss her neck. JJ was already turned on, so every little thing he did made her moan, they were quite moans, but Derek still heard them. He heard a creak from the last step of the wooden stair case as he moved to her collar bone, his head shot up as he saw Spencer walking by.

"Do you have water?" Spencer mumbled, he sounded like a zombie, and looked like one for that matter. Walking past Derek slowly towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, in the fridge." Derek said as he stuck his arm out and leaned on the back of the couch, biting his lip as he looked down at JJ, who grabbed her shirt and covered her chest as sunk lower into the couch. Derek looked back up as he heard Spencer getting a glass. He heard the fridge shut, followed by footsteps coming towards them again.

"Night Morgan." Spencer mumbled as he walked up the stairs with an empty glass. Derek raised his eyebrows as he watched Spencer walk up the stairs, he looked down at JJ.

"Do you think he saw us?" JJ asked in a whisper with her eyes wide. The couch was positioned in the perfect spot. The part where there heads were faced the stairs and the back of the couch faced the kitchen, which was the only light on in the house.

"I'd be surprised if he even remembers waking up to get an empty glass." Derek said with a chuckle, JJ looked at him.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked, Derek looked at her, with a smile still on his face.

"Well, Reid's in my room and Emily's in the guest room. We have the bathroom, basement or closet to choose from." he said, JJ gave him a look. "Bathroom it is." he said as he wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her up, causing a laugh to escape from JJ as he walked to the backroom.

_**x x x**_

"Morgan, you're quite the cook." Emily said, she was sitting at the kitchen table, putting toast, bacon, eggs and hashbrowns on her plate, JJ put the last piece of bacon on her plate and stood up to grab a drink. Derek smiled happily as he poured some more food on a plate and set the pan on the stove, ready to add some more eggs.

"Don't say that 'til you try it." JJ said with a smirk, Derek shook his head with a chuckle and Emily laughed as JJ looked in the fridge for something to drink. "Orange juice good?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Yeah." Emily said as JJ checked the expiration date.

"I'm not that bad." Derek said, JJ smiled as she walked back over to the table.

"Look who's up." Emily commented with a smile as she watched Spencer walk slowly into the room. His head was hurting, his hair was messed up, and his shirt was on in-side out. Derek looked at him with a small chuckle, Emily was smiling and JJ tried not to laugh.

"What did you do me last night?" he asked as he scratched his head, walking towards them.

"It wasn't a crime.." Emily said, Spencer took one look at the food and put his hand over his mouth.

"You okay, kid?" Derek asked hesitantly, Spencer shook his head and sprinted to the bathroom.

"I didn't think it'd end like this..." Emily defended, JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'll go see if he's okay.." JJ said as she got up. Derek shrugged.

"He had a good night." he said.

_**x x x**_

"3 women with no apparent connection were murdered late in the night and found in an alley.." JJ read allowed as she read through the case file with Hotch sitting across from her at his desk. Something they did every night at 5pm for about an hour. Just a briefing for the next day or reading over files detectives or sheriffs want a profile for. Hotch nodded as he started reading a case file allowed, JJ heard her phone beep as she looked down at it, she noticed she had a text and opened it.

"2 women were abducted 3 weeks apart, 2 months ago. Their bodies never found..." he trailed off as he read it to himself, which he tended to do a lot. JJ glanced up at him before looking back down at her phone and read the text message. _Ur legs look so sexy in that skirt, I wanted to jump on u during conference. Guess nothins different now. _She read, her eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped as she exd out of the text. "What?" Hotch glanced up at her and noticed her looking at her phone with her eyes slightly wide, but he was quick to focus back on the case file. JJ looked up at him as he continued skimming.

"Nothing," she blew it off as she put her phone down on the table. She opened another case file, Hotch just continued reading to himself. JJ couldn't help but glance over at Derek's desk in the bullpen. He looked up at her with a smirk, leaning back in his chair. JJ rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the case file- where it belonged.

"If you want to go home you can." Hotch told her, JJ looked up from the case file. JJ was usually there until 6 or 6:30, then she would go back to her office to finish up some work until about 7. But today, him offering for her to go home at 5:45 was a shock to her. He glanced up at him. "Really, I can handle it." he said with a small smile.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't..." JJ said, Hotch looked back down at the file. "Are you sure? I can finish some stuff up-" Hotch cut her off.

"Go, JJ." he told her, JJ gave him a smile and nodded.

"See you tomorrow," she said as she closed the case file and placed it on his desk before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Derek raised his eyebrows as she walked down the steps and through the bullpen.

"Hey, Jayje." Emily said as she put her bag over her shoulder, ready to head out. Spencer had already finished his work and left about 2 minutes before JJ walked down and Derek was getting ready to leave.

"Hey," JJ said as she stopped and looked at Emily.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink, it's buy one get one night over at Finnegans." Emily said, JJ glanced over at Derek, who was standing behind her, eavesdropping.

"Sure, let me just go grab my stuff." JJ said as she looked at Derek before walking to her office to get her stuff. She arrived 5 minutes later, Emily was waiting by the elevator for her and Derek was no where to be seen. JJ shrugged it off and figured he left.

"God, I can't wait to get a drink. What has it been? 5, 20 hour days this week? Not to mention Idaho last week. It really effects my relaxation time." Emily said, JJ looked at her and laughed a little.

"Tell me about it."

_**x x x**_

"What's been up with you lately?" Emily asked her, they were sitting at a table, both drinking their own mixed drinks, Emily having an Apple Martini and JJ having a pomegranate cosmo,JJ looked up at her with a confused expression. "You haven't been able to hang out for a while. Garcia is convinced you have a secret social life we don't know about." Emily said, JJ shrugged.

"No... Strauss has just been piling on the work lately. I've been having to bring more home, there's not a lot of time to have a drink. Where's Pen anyway?" JJ asked her as she took a sip of her drink.

"She has a hot date with ice cream and Kevin." Emily said with a smirk, JJ laughed.

"I wish all guys were as genuine as Kevin." JJ said, then she thought about it. "Minus the bacon doughnuts and ketchup pizza, but you know what I mean." she said, Emily laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, cougar and her sons friend 1 o'clock." Emily said quickly and quietly as she took a sip of her drink, JJ laughed and looked behind her. And there it was. A mid 50 year old woman and an early 30 year old guy flirting. Emily, being the profiler she is, is really good at the 'guessing people's stories' game. "I bet she snuck out of the house." Emily said sarcastically, JJ laughed. "Ooo, Hot blonde and skinny dude over at the bar." Emily said, JJ glanced over and noticed a skinny, slightly geeky looking guy flirting with a blonde. "Oh, I'm just gonna flirt with you until you buy me a drink, then I'm gonna tell you off loser." Emily said in a high-pitched valley girl voice, JJ raised her eyebrows and looked at her. "What?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Nothing," JJ said as she smiled, laughed a little and took a sip of her drink as she watched one of the bartenders, Kayla, walk over with two beers, setting them on the table. "Oh, Kayla, we didn't order that..." JJ told her, Finnegans is usually where the whole team goes, so they've gotten pretty personal with the bartenders.

"The gentleman over there sent it out for ya." Kayla said with a smile before she walked away, JJ looked over at the _gentleman _who sent the drinks over to them.

"Oh my god." Emily said in a dreadful tone, JJ looked at her.

"Why did he get us _beer_?" JJ asked, she wasn't as up to date on the bar scene as Emily was, sure she knew that he wanted to get one of them, _or both _in the sack. But _beer_? Not much of a deal breaker.

"He's to full of himself to care." Emily said as she looked over at him and gave him a flirty smile and wave as if to say 'thank you', Emily's reaction was a boost for him. And Emily knew that, she had game.

"Em, what are you doing?" JJ asked.

"Watch and learn, Jayje." Emily told her, when it came to things like this, JJ wasn't all that open to flirting with random guys, or in this case, messing with them. Emily was much more of a captivating person _at a bar_, and Emily agreed to that. She was much more open to flirting, but more importantly _messing _with guys, JJ wasn't. Emily looked back at her.

"Oh my god, he's coming over here." JJ said, trying not to move her lips so he couldn't tell she was saying that. Either way, he wasn't paying much attention to what was coming out of her mouth. Emily smiled and laughed.

"I know." Emily said. "He's a total doughe, he was just flirting with a couple other girls who saw through him too." she said, JJ raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "What? I mine as well have a little fun." Emily said as she looked back over at the guy and took a sip of her drink and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey there," the guy said as he walked over with a smile on his face. Emily looked at him as JJ took a sip of her drink, she didn't want anything to do with it. But knowing Emily, she'd find some way to bring her into it.

"Oh, hey. Thank you so much for the drink," Emily said as she gave him a flirty smile. "I don't even know if I can even handle another drink..." Emily let her voice get looser, on purpose. "What about you JJ?" Emily asked as she looked at JJ, JJ gave her a death glare and didn't say anything. "She's a little shy. I'm Emily, by the way." Emily said, he smiled.

"Andrew," he said with a nod. "So what brings you two ladies out here?"

"A drink." JJ said bluntly under her breath, Emily rolled her eyes with a small smirk as she looked at him.

"Just hanging out, looking for people to mingle with." Emily answered with a shrug, JJ rolled her eyes, Andrew's eyes were on Emily, anyway. "And lucky for us, you found us." Emily said, Andrew chuckled.

"I've actually been watching you two for a while, I just couldn't seem to work up the courage to send you over a drink." he said, Emily smiled and giggled, while JJ coughed on her drink, Emily and Andrew both looked at her.

"Sorry," she apologized, sincerely, then added, "I'm allergic to bullshit." JJ said bluntly, Emily laughed.

"Oh my god, JJ, you're not supposed to be so blunt about it." Emily said as she looked at Andrew. "I don't know what got into her." Emily said as she shook her head.

"You think I'm just gonna sit here and watch him flirt with you? I can't believe you would let this happen, Emily." JJ said as she grabbed her purse and jacket for a dramatic exit, not forgetting to grab the beer on her way out. Emily walked out of the bar a couple minutes later with the beer in her hand.

"Wow, that was a lot more convincing then I thought you'd make it." Emily said with a nod, JJ laughed.

"I still got it." she said as she took a sip of the beer.

"Yes you do." Emily said as she took a sip, they both looked at each other. "Budweiser," Emily read, they both made faces and threw it in the garbage and turned to head to their cars. "You know, if he got me an apple martini, I might have thought about sleeping with him." Emily said, JJ scoffed and looked at her. "What? He looked like he could be packin'." Emily said, JJ laughed and shook her head.

"Wow."

_**x x x**_

"I told you no text messages at work," JJ said as she walked into Derek's bedroom and dropped her bag on the floor, she wasn't too ecstatic to go see him, especially after the text. "Especially ones like that." She added, maybe she wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't when she was going over case files with Hotch.

"It was a joke JJ." Derek told her. JJ looked down at his bare chest, he was previously watching TV without his shirt on, which she learned over the past 3 weeks, it was normal for him. Then she looked back at his face, she needed to snap out of it. Especially because they set rules.

"I know, Derek... but we said 3 weeks ago this wouldn't interfere with our work." JJ told him. Even though the morning after they had sex they agreed it was a one time thing, mostly because they thought it through. Then, 2 weeks later, they landed their selves in the same predicament, except it wasn't _exactly _like the last time...

**The reason I stopped it here is because it's already 3,000 words and because the next part is going to be what happened. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interference

Friends with Benefits – Part Three

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**I wanted to post the banner link again, incase you didn't see it before: http:/i55 . Tinypic . com/wkmtj8 . Jpg **

**Just remove the spaces.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please review to let me know what you think, it takes two seconds!**

**I thought I'd get into WHEN this is taking place. The way my thoughts are, it's happening in season 7, but basically season 6 did not happen. JJ was always there and so was Emily. I guess you can call it an 'alternate reality'.**

**I'd rather not post that in the summary or say it every chapter, because this is supposed to be a fun story and not totally focused on the facts.**

**Anyway, the beginning of this part is a small recap of the previous chapter, leading into this chapter.**

**Thanks to foxyfeline for all the help, she wrote some parts of this story to help me through my writers block! Check out her stories! .net/~foxyfeline**

**I hope you like it, please review.**

"I told you no text messages at work," JJ said as she walked into Derek's bedroom and dropped her bag on the floor, she wasn't too ecstatic to go see him, especially after the text. "Especially ones like that." She added, maybe she wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't when she was going over case files with Hotch.

"It was a joke JJ." Derek told her. JJ looked down at his bare chest, he was previously watching TV without his shirt on, which she learned over the past 2 weeks, it was normal for him. Then she looked back at his face, she needed to snap out of it. Especially because they set rules.

"I know, Derek... but we said 3 weeks ago this wouldn't interfere with our work." JJ told him. Even though the morning after they had sex they agreed it was a one time thing, mostly because they thought it through. Then 2 weeks later, they landed them in the same predicament, except it wasn't _exactly _like the last time...

"_Why does Garcia happen to miss all the fun?" Emily asked as she sat on the couch next to JJ and Derek, who were watching the football game. Penelope always seems to be with Kevin when they all decide to hang out at Derek'a house. Of course Emily invited Hotch and Rossi. Hotch's reaction wasn't as harsh as Rossi's which consisted of a chuckle while shaking his head and saying 'you must be out of your mind', Hotch respectfully declined by using his son as a pawn. Even though they both knew that Jessica would let Hotch go out for a little bit, but Emily didn't want to push. She would have mentioned seeing Spencer drunk, but knew it probably wasn't a good idea. Especially now, with what she had up her sleeve. JJ raised her eyebrows and looked at her, Derek was more focused on the game to notice what was going on. "He thinks jello shots have vodka in them." she laughed, JJ looked at her._

"_And what is in them?" JJ asked, when she was in college she always remembered making jello shots with vodka, so she was slightly puzzled._

"_Bacardi." Emily said with a smirk, JJ's eyes widened, vodka has 80 proof, Bacardi, however has a 151 proof, and after one of those and a glass of wine, it'll hit Spencer in a couple minutes. JJ and Emily both knew that. Derek looked at Emily, all he needed to hear was 'Bacardi' and he was all ears._

"_Please tell me he only had one..." JJ said, Emily looked at her. JJ didn't need to be anywhere near being a profiler to know what the look Emily just gave her meant. "You didn't..."_

"_He wanted the second one..." Emily said, JJ raised her eyebrows, somehow she really doubted that. "After I persuaded him..." JJ rolled her eyes, while Derek chuckled with a smile. "Oh come on, it is funny." Emily said, she thought it was really funny. That's why she did it. JJ shook her head as she watched the game, Derek smiled as he looked back at the TV too._

"_Emily...? Are you sure it was vodka?" Spencer asked from the kitchen, JJ and Emily looked in the direction of the kitchen as he was talking, then JJ looked at Emily and shook her head. Emily laughed a little, so did Derek. "What was that?" Spencer asked as he walked in the living room. JJ rolled her eyes at Emily and looked over at Spencer._

"_It was Bacardi." JJ said simply, Emily hit her arm. Spencer's jaw dropped a little. But somehow he knew it. JJ just smiled as she watched the TV, Spencer shook his head as he walked over._

"_I'll crush you." he whispered to Emily before sitting down in the chair that was next to the couch. Emily looked at him, she was slightly shocked he had said that. Spencer nodded as he pointed to his eyes then her, as if to say 'I'm watching you' . Emily laughed and shook her head as she directed her attention back to the game._

"_I'm gonna grab another beer," JJ said as she stood up during a commercial, it was a half an hour later. "You want another one?" JJ asked as she grabbed Emily's empty glass, Emily nodded, knowing JJ meant if she wanted another one of the mixed drinks she was having."Spence?" she asked even though she most likely knew the answer, Spencer nodded._

"_Can I have a water please?" he asked, JJ nodded as she turned to walk away._

"_What? You don't even ask me if I wanna drink?" Derek asked as he smirked as Emily, who shook her head._

"_You **just** got a beer 5 minutes ago!" JJ exclaimed from the kitchen. Derek laughed as he stood up with the chip bowl. JJ grabbed a beer from the fridge and put it on the counter. "Are you seriously getting **another** one?" JJ asked as she grabbed the vodka on the counter and opened it, pouring some in the glass._

"_So what if I was? It's really none of your business, is it?" Derek asked her, he wasn't saying it to be rude, he was joking, and JJ knew that._

"_I guess not." JJ said as she poured the juice in the cup, Derek chuckled as he poured the rest of the chips in the bowl. JJ looked over at him as he grabbed another beer from the fridge._

"_What?" Derek asked her as he turned around and looked at her, JJ laughed and shook her head._

"_Nothing." she said, Derek raised his eyebrows. He didn't believe her one bit. He knew she was laughing at something. It was what that stumped him. No, he would not admit to defeat, there were just a number of things JJ could be laughing about. All of which, he wasn't sure. JJ smiled to herself as Emily walked in, Derek shook his head and turned around and walked past Emily._

"_Damn," he said as he looked back at her, **pretending **to hit on her. It was an ongoing thing with the two of them. A few months after Emily joined the team, right after Gideon left, she thought Derek was hitting on her. Not knowing that's how he talks to every woman in his life; besides of course Strauss. She doesn't count. Emily shook her head._

"_It was 3 years ago." Emily groaned. "I was in the clear for a year, then when I least expect it." Emily said as she put her hand out as if to say 'there ya go', JJ raised her eyebrows._

"_You really think he **wasn't** actually checking you out?" JJ asked, Emily raised her eyebrows. She kind of understood what JJ was saying, but not fully._

"_I am not following..." Emily explained, JJ picked up her beer and Emily's drink, handing it to her before grabbing Spencer's water. JJ figured Emily wouldn't._

"_Morgan checks out anything with a butt or boobs." JJ said as she walked in the living room, Emily opened her mouth to protest, then shut her mouth and nodded. It **was **true. JJ gave walked over to Spencer, who looked up at her. "Don't worry," she said as she patted his back. "I gotcha." she said in a low voice, just so that he could here. For a moment, even the genius was confused, but when Emily took a seat next to JJ, moved the ice around that was in the glass with the straw, and took a sip, Spencer understood. He gave a look at JJ, who just smiled at him. Spencer smiled, he was satisfied with the out come of the night. Regardless of if he did have a slight head ache and if he were to stand up he'd most likely fall over. He was getting revenge and JJ was helping him out, which he saw nothing wrong with._

_An hour after that, Spencer was okay to drive and went home, JJ made sure he was. She even asked him to walk a straight line, which Derek found amusing even though Spencer aced the test and didn't fall over. Which Derek hoped for and they all knew that. Emily, however was far from that. If she would have walked a straight line she would have toppled over her own two feet. After JJ added more vodka to Emily's drink than would normally be added, Emily got drunk after that. And when Derek went to grab a beer, he just **had **to get one for Emily. For some reason, Derek didn't mind getting Emily drunk, or anyone for that matter. He knew it'd bring up funny stories later. Shortly after Spencer went home, Emily stumbled to the bathroom. 20 minutes past and JJ realized Emily wasn't there during a commercial. Derek was up in the kitchen to heat up some popcorn, with the chips and pretzels gone, and the game going into over-time, Derek went through food like nobodies business. "Where's Emily?" JJ asked as she walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. _

"_I think she went to the bathroom." he answered as he pressed the button on the microwave, JJ let out a sigh and walked towards the stairs, the first thing she thought of was Emily passed out on the bathroom floor after emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Something that definitely happened on more than one occasion. Derek shrugged as he grabbed himself a water from the fridge. JJ walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door._

"_Emily?" she asked and waited a second, there wasn't an answer, she knocked again. "Emily, it's JJ, are you in there?" she asked, knocking one more time. There was no answer so she turned the door knob and opened the door. "Emily.." JJ saw there was no one in there and let out a sigh. She was kind of relieved, dealing with that was the last thing on her mind. "Emily?" she called in the hallway, wondering where Emily wondered off to. She walked down the hall and saw Emily, passed out on Derek's bed. JJ laughed and walked back downstairs. "So Emily's passed out in your bed," she mentioned as she walked over to him, Derek looked at her and chuckled. "I think Im gonna head out..." she said. "And I'll drive Emily home." _

"_Are you sure?" he asked as he stood up, JJ looked at him and nodded. She thought he was asking to make sure she was capable of driving, which she was. Her last drink was an hour ago and that was a beer. She gave him a confused look._

"_Yeah, I didn't drink that much." JJ said, one of the main reasons she didn't drink that much was because she wanted to sleep in her own bed that night. They just got off a case and slept in a motel in Wisconsin. The only reason they had this party was because they were planning it for a while and it was Football. She also knew she'd probably be driving Emily home, which she didn't mind. Derek nodded as she walked over to the door to grab her coat and bag before going to get Emily. Dealing with Emily drunk and trying to get her shoes and coat on? Not the easiest thing to do. Derek started to walk over as she was reaching for her coat._

"_JJ," he said, JJ looked up at him, wondering why he called her name. She realized they were inches apart. The thought of why he called her name slipped out of her mind. She was memorized, by **him**. His eyes were the first thing she noticed, then her eyes moved down to his nose, then to his mouth. The way he shaved his beard even caught her attention. It was like everything seemed to captivate her in those few seconds. Her mind drifted slightly, wondering about something silly; why he shaved his beard like that, and if he had to do it **every **morning. Because she has to do her make-up every morning and it's not fun when it's 3am and she has to be into work a half hour later. It was stupid to think about, and she knew it. But it was the only way she could keep her mind off of him, and how much she wanted him. _

_The same happened to Derek, aside from thinking how he shaved his beard. He had long forgotten what he was going to say to her. Them being only inches apart made him start to think about her and looking into her eyes brought back the memories of what happened two weeks ago. He snapped himself out of it when he moved his hand a little and looked down. He remembered what he was going to say to her. "Your phone." he told her as he held up her phone. He cursed at himself, he** couldn't **be wanting this again. He couldn't be thinking about it again. They made it clear that it was a one-time thing because they were drunk. They both put it behind them and it didn't effect their work or their friendship._

"_Right, thanks." JJ said as she looked down at it and grabbed it from him. She looked back up at him. Derek still didn't move away, like she imagined he would. Moving was far from his mind, his mind raced with different thoughts. Most of which regarded sleeping with JJ again. But then he reminded himself he couldn't. But who was he kidding? He took a step forward, resting his right hand on the wall behind her. He didn't realize exactly what he was doing; his body was speaking for him. He wasn't drunk by any means, but he wasn't exactly sober. He stopped telling himself not to do anything and let his body begin to speak. _

_JJ looked up at him. She was lost in the situation, her mind went blank for a moment, she didn't realize what was going on, what he was doing. All she could see was Derek closing in on her, his eyes were intense and begged for something, she didn't realize what at that second. _

"_Derek.." JJ said, in slight protest. Derek leaned down, moving his lips towards her. JJ only moved her head back for a second, before she felt his breath hit her lips. Then she shut her eyes until she felt his lips on hers. Clearly Derek was thinking with his body at this time instead of his mind at this time. He wasn't thinking about this all night by any means. He didn't even think about it even after it happened. For some reason when he ran over to give her cell phone to her, when she turned around and looked at him the way she did, thoughts just flooded his mind. He didn't fight it, and even if he tried he wasn't sure he would be able to. He didn't care about the consequences at that time. JJ kissed back, at the time she didn't really care about the consequences either. Once she felt his hand moved to the back of her head and lightly grab onto her hair, she couldn't stop. "I thought this was only a one time thing..." JJ mumbled as she pulled her lips away from his so there was only a small space between their lips. Derek could feel her smile that went across his lips. He could tell by the way she said it that she was thinking the same thing he was._

"_I guess it's not." he said in a low voice with a smirk, JJ removed the small space that was between their lips. Derek picked her up and JJ wrapped her legs around his waist, they both knew what came next._

"That didn't interfere with work..." Derek told her as he closed the space between her back and his chest, he lightly pressed his lips on the back of her neck. JJ rolled her eyes, but didn't move. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to say it. "Did it JJ?" he mumbled against her skin. JJ bit her lip and let out a sigh. His lips pressing against her neck made her give in. Mostly because he was turning her on and she just wanted to get to it.

"I guess not." she said simply with a shrug as Derek left a trail of kisses on her shoulder. JJ added, "But no more texts like that at work." she said, Derek nodded against her skin as he continued to leave a trail of kisses back up her shoulder. "Okay?" JJ repeated, she wanted to hear him say it. Just so that she could really yell at him if he did it again.

"I heard you." Derek mumbled in a low voice against her skin again as he moved his lips up to her neck. JJ shook her shoulders as if to shake him off, Derek looked at her, slightly confused.

"Say it." she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at her, wondering _why _she wanted him to say it. JJ raised her eyebrows back at him. The reason why she _really _wanted him to say it was because she loved messing with him, but also because she wanted to make sure he got it. Derek shook his head while licking his lip.

"I wont send you anymore dirty texts." he said with a cocky tone and smile. JJ nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. Derek chuckled, he understood exactly what she was saying. "At work." he added, JJ smiled with a small laugh.

"Now that we have that covered..." JJ said as she took a step closer to him. Derek looked at her with a smile. "Should we do it in the bed or the shower?" she asked with a smirk, Derek chuckled.

"What about the kitchen?" he asked with a cocky smile. JJ raised her eyebrows, that _was _a good idea. The times that they have sex have always been... sort of unconventional.

"I like the sound of that..." JJ said with a smirk.

_**x x x**_

JJ snuggled deeper into Derek's warm embrace. She was surprised to find after they started this _thing _between them that Derek Morgan was quite the snuggler in bed. Not that she minded, she loved the way his strong muscular arms completely surrounded her. It made her feel warm and safe. She could tell by the level of his breathing that he was still very much asleep.

If someone had told her a couple months ago that she and Derek Morgan, the team's resident playboy would become "_friends with benefits",_ she would have laughed in their face. She never thought of herself as the woman who could be in the type of relationship she was in with Derek. She was always a bit of a romantic. And the type of woman to be with a one woman kind of man. Derek Morgan was very much the opposite of that perception. Sure, he was romantic and was always taking his time when they were together and often caring more about her pleasure than his, something she hadn't expected considering their arraignment, but she wasn't going to complain. JJ definitely liked that she got a romantic man who often put her first **and **extremely amazing hot sex. Just as she was thinking about their arraignment, Derek nuzzled into her neck, slightly tightening his grip on her to bring her closer. _Oh yeah,_ JJ thought with a smile, d_efinitely a very good arraignment._ JJ closed her eyes, as an attempt fall back to sleep.

Something was on her mind that kept telling her to open her eyes and get up, she just didn't know what _that _was. After trying to fight it so she could fall back to sleep. She gave in and slowly opened her eyes, giving them a moment to adjust and focus. She caught sight of the alarm clock on the night stand. It took her a few minutes to register exactly what time the clock portrayed. Once she started to realize, it clicked. JJ's eyes widened when it hit her. She quickly slipped out of Derek's embrace and grabbed her clothes off the floor, putting them into her go-bag she usually brought to his house whenever she came by.

"What are you doing?" Derek mumbled when he felt JJ presents no longer next to him. He was still half asleep and didn't bother opening his eyes. After working with the BAU for so long, he had some-what of an internal clock and he knew It was **way**too earlier for him to wake up.

"I remembered I have to go over some case files with Hotch because he has a meeting with Strauss later today." JJ said as she walked around the room, she just finished getting all her clothes together from the previous night and grabbing new ones from her go-bag.

"What time is it?" Derek mumbled again, still without opening his eyes. He knew it was early, but he didn't know the exact time.

"5." JJ answered as she walked into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, JJ laughed. His eyes were still closed and he was half asleep, yet he was still able to have a conversation with her. Something she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone if it was that early. Derek wasn't a grumpy morning guy and they usually had small conversations while JJ got ready for work because she gets ready a half an hour before he even wakes up, which is usually 6:30 or sometimes even 7. Derek learns to get ready as quick as possible, it means more sleep for him. He also can get to work at exactly 8 o'clock if he leaves by 7:30.

"Believe it or not, Derek, people do get into work by 7." JJ said as she shut the bathroom door most of the way as she put her bra and a light blue button down shirt before pulling up her pencil skirt. She was probably going to get there by 6:45 to do some work before her and Hotch were going to meet, but she didn't want to get into the details. Especially because he probably wouldn't remember it when he got into work and because she was not a morning person.

"Not me." Derek mumbled as he shifted his position to lay on his stomach and he pulled his blanket over his back, JJ shook her head as she put on her make up. "There's cereal in the cabinet and that milk you like in the fridge." he mumbled into the pillow, JJ nodded as she walked over to the door and opened it. She drinks fat-free organic milk, and a certain kind. She was kind of surprised Derek actually got it, but they are mostly at her house. And she would rather eat breakfast at home then stop and get something on the way, so she wasn't complaining.

"See you at work." JJ said as she put her go-bag over her shoulder.

"You too." Derek mumbled as he sunk lower into the bed and got comfortable before falling asleep. JJ smiled and shut the door before walking down stairs. The second she got downstairs she kind of groaned once thinking about meeting up with Hotch and going over case files. The one thing she dreaded, especially after long nights.

"We better not have a case." she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Heatwaves

Friends with Benefits – Part Four

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I hope you guys like this part!**

**I made a trailer for this story... check it out please! Leave a review here if you like it! :]**

**http:/www . Youtube . com/watch?v=CNokOazz-LU**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**This chapter is shorter than the last part, which was 4,000 words. So I wanted to ask what you guys liked better. Do you like the 4,000 words or 2,000-3,000 words in each chapter. I know it's not a big deal, but I only ask because I know that if I'm reading a chapter that's 4,000 words I get distracted more easily. **

**I was planning on keeping it between 2,000-3,000, but if you guys like the 4,000 let me know and I'll try to write some that are that long!**

**So, as usual, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

As if JJ had guessed it. The team was on their way to Afton, Wyoming. They didn't have a case right off the bat, but a half hour before the every-day briefing started, she got a call from the sheriff and the team sprung into action. Considering how long it takes to get to Washington, Hotch made the call to just do the briefing on the plane. After the briefing, everyone usually read up on the case, getting more information and wrote down ideas for a profile. JJ, however, sorted through other files because she's not a profiler and couldn't do anything that pertained to the case involving media. She did keep in touch with the sheriff and detective in charge of the case via text message or cell phone, so if anything came up she was ready for it.

"We should re-brief once more before we land." Hotch mentioned as he stood from his seat in the back and walked over towards the four seats that were facing each other with a table in between, where Spencer, Emily and Rossi sat, Derek walked in from getting coffee and took his seat, JJ got up and joined them as Hotch started off with a summary of the case, which everyone started to work off of to start a rough idea of a profile.

"Detective Smith is at the crime scene and asks to see Hotch and me..." JJ said as she read the text message that the detective just sent over to her, she was kind of shocked to read the part that he wanted to see her, that usually wasn't the case, then she read on. "The media is all over the scene." she said as she looked up at him, Hotch nodded.

"We land in less than 30 minutes." he said. "Reid, Prentiss and Dave, start out by going to the police department and working up victimology and a geographical profile if you can. JJ, Morgan and I will join you after going to the crime scene." Hotch said and as if like clockwork, Penelope appeared on the computer screen.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Penelope said, a smile crossed just about everyones face, she had a tendency to do that. Emily pushed the computer back so everyone had a view of her. Hotch shook his head.

"No, Garcia. Do you have anything for us?" he asked, Penelope looked down at her fingers on the key board, then back up.

"I did the research you asked me to and I came up with nothing so far, however, I thought I might let you know that Afton, Wyoming is having a bit of a heatwave." Penelope said, Hotch raised his eyebrows, along with everyone else. Wyoming was a bit on the colder side normally.

"How do you mean, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Well, now, normally in a cool month like September, the average _high _temperature is 71. However, the past four days it has been 78 to 85. It says it could get up to a record-breaking 90 within the next day or two. I shall leave the delightful explanation _why _to doctor Reid. And now I will leave you to your business and get back to you when I have something... or when you have something for me... whichever comes first." Penelope said.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said as Penelope nodded and the screen disappeared from the screen. JJ looked over at Spencer, when he actually started to explain why, she looked over to Hotch, who just looked back at her with the same look on his face as he normally did as he then turned and walked to his seat. JJ smiled as she headed over to the coffee machine and poured herself some coffee.

"That kid can really talk," Derek said with a smile as he walked over and poured himself some coffee right after JJ had put the pot back. JJ gave him a slightly confused look because he _just _came back from getting coffee, then noticed it was about half way full and figured he just wanted to get away from Spencer. JJ smiled as she put some sugar and cream into her cup.

"What? You don't find heat waves interesting?" she asked with a smirk as she took a sip of the coffee to try it out. Derek shrugged.

"Depends on the context." he said, JJ raised her eyebrows, she clearly wasn't getting what he was saying. "Use your imagination." he said as he took a sip of the coffee, JJ scrunched her nose and shook her head. Derek chuckled.

"I tell ya, I love him and all, but I'm not all that concerned with heat waves when they have a serial killer." Emily said as she walked up behind raised her eyebrows at Derek as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know what you mean," JJ said as Emily finished pouring her coffee and headed back to her seat. JJ followed Emily, then Derek followed her. "Hey, Spence. Morgan missed whole heat wave thing when he went to get coffee. You mind enlightening him?" JJ asked as she put her hand on Derek's shoulder, who looked at her with hateful eyes.

"Yeah." Spencer said as he started to explain it again, Emily laughed a little as JJ smiled and walked back to her seat.

_**x x x**_

Three doors of the SUV shut, one after the other as Hotch, Derek and JJ got out of the car. Hotch headed straight to the detective as Derek came around the car and came up behind JJ.

"Ya know, I'm so getting you back for that stunt you pulled earlier." he said into her ear in a low voice. JJ knew that was coming, eventually. She smirked and scoffed.

"Yeah, right." JJ said as she lifted the crime scene tape and followed Hotch down the small 20 degree slope to get down to where the detective had been, Derek shook his head with a chuckle as he followed.

"Detective," Hotch said as he walked over to the detective with JJ and Derek close behind him.

"Agent Hotchner," the Detective said as he turned around and walked over to the three of them. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." Hotch nodded.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Morgan and Agent Jareau," Hotch introduced them, he didn't want to entertain a nice conversation about coming on short notice when they had a case like this.

"Nice to meet you." Detective Smith said with a nod.

"I hope you didn't get started without me," a voice came from behind them, JJ, Derek and Hotch both looked behind them. JJ knew it was the other detective on the case, but the first thing she noticed was her shirt that was _way _too low cut for work. Sure, JJ **was **a big believer of 'if you got it, flaunt it', but never in a work setting. JJ didn't judge people by the way they look or dress, it's something you have to leave outside when going into the FBI. So, she just pushed that thought aside.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Detective Smith told her.

"I'm Detective Lane. Thanks for coming down here." she said as she reached out and shook JJ's hand, followed by Hotch's and then Derek's.

"We're happy to help." Derek chimed in, JJ glanced over at him.

"Is this the only area you're searching?" Hotch said, causing JJ's eyes to move from Derek and over to him.

"We have officers spread out, looking for anything in a 5 to 10 mile radius." Detective Lane said, causing JJ to look back at her, then for some reason she looked at Derek. Who didn't notice JJ was looking at him because he was too busy looking at Detective Lane. JJ looked back at Hotch for a moment.

"What should we do about this media? I told the officers not to tell them anything and to just keep them a few yards away from the crime scene. That's two officers that could be helping to look." Detective Smith said. JJ looked at Hotch, who nodded.

"I could talk to them," JJ began to say, Detective Smith immediately opening his mouth to reject. "And not tell them any details. I will just let them know the situation in a broad sense." JJ finished, Detective Smith nodded.

"Lane, why don't you show Agent Hotchner and Morgan what we know. I'll go with Agent Jareau." Detective Smith said, Detective Lane smiled and nodded, looking directly at Derek with a smile as she walked past JJ. Hotch and Derek followed her. JJ looked over at Detective Smith, who took a step and headed past her. JJ watched Hotch and Derek walk away with the detective before turning around. She knew the only reason why Detective Smith wanted to be the one to go with her was because he was just being protective over _his _case. She ended up telling the media that they were just securing the scene because they found bones at the scene, she was careful to hint- _strongly _that it as most likely animal bones and that they would alert the public of anything once they got the information. That got the media what they partially wanted and they were slowly starting to fan away by the end of the night.

"Well, we know the bodies of the victims we found were strangled and were bound by something, but we're not sure what they died of?" Derek asked after they went over the case later that night. The team was at a dead end to this case quickly. There wasn't much evidence that could help them form a good profile. They had some of it written, but not nearly enough to release to the public or at least to the police officers.

"It's getting late, we should head to the hotel. The coroner will have the results for us in the morning and we'll start from there. " Hotch told them, they nodded.

"Hotch," JJ said, Hotch looked over at her, and so did everyone else. "I know we're not looking to be specific here, but I thought I should warn you it's a _motel _and there are only 4 rooms available." JJ told them.

"Let me say this, I am _never _sleeping with Reid." Derek said, this trip was feeling more and more like their wonderful Alaska trip. Except this time, Penelope wasn't there to be his get out of jail free card. Neither Hotch or Rossi were effected by this at all, they both knew there was no way they'd be sharing a room with any one else. So they were golden.

"I don't care who sleeps where as long as we're all back here by 8. Unless I tell you differently." Hotch said as he grabbed his case file and the keys as he headed out to the SUV, Rossi did the same and followed him. Spencer grabbed his case file.

"I feel the same exact way about you." Spencer said to Derek before walking out of the office and following Rossi and Hotch to the SUV. Emily glanced at JJ and they both laughed. Derek shook his head.

"There better be two beds." Derek said as he got his stuff together. JJ shrugged. She talked to the owner of the motel, who said there was only one room available with two beds, and by the time they got back later that night there could be two. But she didn't mention that to Derek. Either way, she'd want the room with two beds for one reason and one reason only: It would be extremely funny to see how Derek and Spencer woke up in the morning. Emily smiled and put her hand on JJ's elbow as she grabbed her case file, JJ looked over at her.

"I'm gonna go with Hotch, I have to talk to him about something. See you back at the room?" Emily asked, JJ nodded as she looked back down and continued putting all of her stuff together. She had a lot more things to bring with her than the rest of the team.

"Looks like I'm drivin'." Derek said as he picked up the keys to the SUV from the middle of the table. JJ rolled her eyes as she turned around to get everything in her work bag situated. All of their go-bags were in the SUVs. JJ never usually drove, the only time she ever did was when she was with Emily and Emily offered her to drive. Otherwise, the boys took care of that business. She didn't really mind thought, although, being asked to drive every once in a while would be nice.

"Oh, you guys are heading out?" JJ heard Detective Lane's voice come from behind her. Derek looked up at the detective and nodded. The detective didn't sound angry or annoyed, more of a softer voice.

"Yeah, there's not much we can do to work up a profile right now. When we wake up we'll be able to create a better one." Derek explained in a calm voice, he knew she wouldn't fly off the handle like most detectives might have. But there wasn't much they could do, Detective Lane, understood that.

"Right," Detective Lane said with a nod. "Fresh eyes." she said as she smiled at Derek. "Well, I wish I could go to sleep." she said, then started to explain. "We probably wont be leaving for another couple hours. But we have a lot of work to do anyway... mostly research. You said we can contact Penelope Garcia if we need to?" she asked, Derek nodded.

"Yeah, she's on call. So if you need anything just give her a call and she'll get you whatever information you need." Derek said, Detective Lane nodded.

"Anyway, I have to head out on a coffee run for Smith and I, along with the other Sergeants." Detective Lane said, Derek nodded.

"Mind if I come along? I got a few things I wanna ask you about." Derek said, the detective thought about it for a moment. She couldn't object to it. JJ put her bag over her shoulder and turned around.

"Why not. A little company would be good." Detective Lane said with a smile as she looked at JJ and nodded at her before turning around and walking out, Derek turned around and looked at JJ.

"Do you mind taking these for me?" Derek asked as he handed her his case file and stuff, JJ shook her head as she grabbed them. He also handed her the car keys. "See you back at the motel." he said, JJ nodded.

"Don't stay out too late." JJ mumbled as she walked out past him. The only reason she said that was because of the case. It was already 11:30pm. She saw Spencer walking back into the police department and gave him a confused look as he pointed to the bathroom and walked towards them, JJ looked out the glass door and noticed the car was still there and asked the officer at the front desk to give Derek the keys to the SUV when he got back. She walked over to the SUV, both the back and drivers side windows were open.

"Hey..." Emily said as she saw walk over.

"Uh, Morgan's going on a coffee run with Detective Lane to talk about a few things, mind if I squeeze in?" JJ asked, Hotch thought for a minute, wondering why Derek needed to talk to the detective, but didn't second guess it any further, knowing Derek was doing it for a reason.

"Yeah, sure." Emily said as she opened the door and moved over to the middle. JJ smiled as she got in and put her bag on the ground. Spencer came out a few minutes later and they headed to the motel. When they got to the motel, Spencer and JJ were in the middle of a debate about who won the XVII Superbowl; or the 1983 Superbowl. JJ knew for a fact that the Washington Redskins won, Spencer on the other hand, knew it was the Miami Dolphins. Hotch, Rossi and Emily decided to get the keys as they continued to debate and went to the trunk to get their bags.

"Spence, I'm telling you. The Washington Redskins won! They're my favorite football team. I wouldn't forget something like that." JJ explained.

"Yeah, they're your favorite team which could change your perception. You were 4 when that Superbowl took place anyway." Spencer said as he grabbed his bag.

"You were 1." JJ said as she put her go bag over her shoulder. "You know what, I'm going to call Garcia, and she'll tell us who won." JJ told him.

"Go ahead. I'm right anyway."

"Just because you're a genius, doesn't mean you're right." JJ told him as Hotch, Rossi and Emily walked over to them. Hotch and Rossi grabbed their bags as Emily handed Spencer the key to his room. Spencer grabbed the key and looked up at JJ.

"Yes it does." he said quickly before walking away, JJ rolled her eyes and scoffed. Emily smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Get some sleep. See you in the morning." Hotch said as he shut the trunk and headed to his room, Rossi raised his eyebrows at JJ and Emily as if to say the same thing. JJ and Emily nodded. Rossi was a man of few words, yet the team understood him perfectly. JJ looked at Emily.

"You know It's the Washington Redskins, right?" JJ asked her as they started walking to the motel room. Emily shook her head.

"I don't follow football. Never did." she said, JJ let out a sigh.

"I know I'm right." JJ said, Emily laughed.

"Picking a battle with a genius. Not too smart." Emily said, JJ laughed. "But," Emily said, JJ looked at her. "Girls are always right. And we got back at him." she said, JJ raised her eyebrows. "There was only one two-bedroom room. And guess who got it." she said as she stuck her tongue out and bit on it, while shaking the key, JJ laughed.

"He's not the only one we're getting back at." JJ said as Emily opened the door. JJ _was _thinking about Derek when she said that. Emily laughed, knowing there was a lot of little things to get Derek back for. Having Derek and Spencer share the same room was enough, but having to share a bed with him? That's a completely different story.


	5. Chapter 5: Hate is A Strong Word

Friends with Benefits – Part Five

**Authors Note: I know this is starting to feel a little more case-oriented, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing!**

**I liked hearing your thoughts about the last chapter, so how about doing it again for this one? :]**

"That was _the _coldest shower I've ever taken." Emily emphasized '_the_' as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas after taking a shower, JJ looked up at her. She was sitting on the bed, looking through another case file. JJ let out small chuckle and shook her head as she looked back down at the case file. Her phone started vibrating on the table and she looked over at it.

"Garcia." JJ smirked with a big smile as she reached for the phone, Emily shook her head with a smiles and sat on the bed as JJ pressed the answer button. "Hey Pen." JJ answered with a grin.

"What can I do for you, Jayje?" Penelope asked. JJ had called earlier, once her and Emily got settled in their room, but Penelope was on her break and was eating, which JJ didn't want to interrupt her from, so she told Penelope to call her back whenever she was free from food and other things.

"I need you to tell me the winner of the 1983 Superbowl." JJ told her, Penelope's smile turned into a confused look. She knew it wasn't that urgent, due to the fact that JJ told her it wasn't, but didn't think it'd be something like that. She didn't know quite what to expect, but that was just random, even for JJ. "Reid and I got in an argument about who won and I know I'm right." JJ explained to Penelope, after the short silence.

"Ahh, my dear JJ. Challenging a genius. I give you props." Penelope praised as she started typing in on her system. The FBI had every little bit of information in it, from the child actors in 'Barney' to everything about Jeffery Dahmer. One of the reasons why Penelope loved it so much... not so much the part about Jeffery Dahmer. But it never failed her. "Well, I can tell you for a fact that the winner of the 1983 Superbowl was.." Penelope stated as she just finished up typing, JJ bit her lip, she knew she was right. But then again, picking a fight with a genius was not too bright. She shook her head, as if to stop herself from second guessing. "Washington Redskins." Penelope answered. JJ smiled as she let out a small sigh. "You get what you need?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, Thanks Pen." JJ said. "Now go, get some sleep." she told her. If there was one thing JJ always worried about was if Penelope ever got enough sleep. It was harder for Penelope to get sleep while the team was on cases. JJ understood that it was mostly because Penelope was worried.

"Anytime my sweets. I am finishing up some stuff before I am off." Penelope replied, then remembered. "Oh, and I heard from a little birdie that Reid and Morgan are sharing a room?" Penelope asked with a smirk. She thought about Alaska when she heard the news from Emily, JJ looked over at Emily with a smile, who was looking down at her phone.

"Yeah," JJ said with a small laugh. Penelope laughed. "I'm waiting to see how it turns out. Em and I got the room with the double beds." Penelope smiled bigger and laughed.

"Mmm. Sounds like fun. I'll have to ask you about that in the morning." Penelope said, JJ laughed.

"Goodnight Garcia." JJ said, Penelope smiled as she hung up the phone, JJ put the phone down on the bedside table and looked over at the table that had the stuff Derek had given her earlier, she stood up. "I have to go give this to Morgan.." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows as looked up at JJ. "What?" JJ asked innocently.

"You sure it's _just _because you wanna give him a case file?" Emily asked, JJ immediately froze and her eyes widened as she looked down.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked, there was _no way _Emily could be talking about that. Emily had looked down at her phone, so she hadn't noticed JJ's facial expression. If she had, it would have changed what Emily said next.

"I guessing by the smile on your face you were right." Emily shrugged, JJ let out a quite sigh of relief and shrugged as Emily looked at her, Emily smirked and JJ smiled at her as she slipped on flip flops she always had in her go-bag and headed out the door to give Derek the file... _and _Spencerthe news. Once she got there, she knocked on the door and Spencer opened it.

"Hey JJ..." Spencer said as he scratched the back of his head. He was slightly confused as to why JJ would be there at 1 in the morning, but figured the logical reason would be about the case.

"Hey Spence... Sorry to bother you. I actually have something to give to Morgan..." JJ said as she held up a case file, Spencer looked at the case file, then back at her.

"He didn't get back yet." he answered simply, JJ squinted her eyes. She _was _kind of shocked that Derek wasn't back yet because it was nearly two hours later. "I can give it to him for you, If you would like me to." Spencer said as he held his hand out, JJ nodded and handed him the case file absent-mindedly. Spencer wasn't paying attention to her facial expressions, he was more interested in what she was giving him. He probably would have picked up on her behavior if he had.

"Thanks... Night Spence." JJ said after realizing they were kind of just standing there, Spencer returned the 'goodnight' and shut the door. JJ turned to head back to her room in the motel, she heard a car pull up and come to a stop just a few spots in front of her the SUV lights went out as Derek stepped out of the car.

"Hey... what are you doin' out here?" Derek asked as he shut the door and walked over to her. He wasn't expecting to see her there, especially that late. He figured everyone would be in bed.

"I was going to give you the case file you asked me to hold for you... I gave it to Reid." JJ explained, Derek tilted his head up, before nodding. JJ then realized **why **she actually went down there. "Damn it. I forgot to rub it in his face." JJ said with a groan, Derek squinted his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Rub what in his face?" he asked with his eyebrows raise, knowing none of them really ever have anything to rub in Spencer's face.

"The Washington Redskins won the 1983 Superbowl against the Miami Dolphins..." she said with a shrug. "Eh, It's late, I'll just rub it in tomorrow." JJ said, Derek chuckled and she smiled. Just as she was about to turn away, Derek spoke up.

"So I asked detective Lane about the area surrounding the woods and whoever dumped the bodies there had to of known the area pretty well..." he mentioned. He didn't _know _if he should have said something, but he kind of just left her hanging back at the police station and he didn't want her to get upset. Not that he even thought she would, he just wasn't sure. JJ nodded slowly. "I thought it may be pretty helpful for the profile." he added, JJ nodded again, even though it was pretty much a given that it would.

"Yeah, that could help me too when we find out who the victims are," JJ said, Derek nodded. JJJ let out a long yawn. She covered her mouth in slight embarrassment because she wasn't ready for it as Derek let out a chuckle.

"You should get some rest," Derek pointed out the obvious, knowing that she did have a long day because she got up so early. Heck, they all had a long day that were full of dead ends, which didn't make it any better.

"Yeah, I had a long night last night." JJ claimed with a nod, Derek laughed again and shook his head. "All that work," she continued on as she shook her head. "I didn't even have a break." she said, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right you did all the work." he argued, JJ laughed and nodded.

"Mmm, I think I did." JJ boasted as she nodded and squinted her eyes, Derek shook his head with a chuckle as JJ smiled at him. "You know I'm right." she said simply with a smirk.

"No you're not." Derek said. "We should get to bed before this goes any further." he insisted with a smile, he was mostly joking, but of course if she came onto him it might be a different story. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Derek, we had an agreement." JJ noted.

"You know what I mean." Derek said, JJ laughed.

"I know, I was kidding." she told him. "See you tomorrow." JJ said as she turned to walk towards the motel room.

"Goodnight JJ." Derek said as he watched her walk into the room before heading to his.

_**x x x**_

By the end of the third day of them being there, JJ found herself praying that the case would just end so they could go home, and not even for the right reasons, which made her even more stressed out. This case was dragging out longer than any of them expected. They were going to get ready to leave that morning, but something happened that changed the entire profile and they had to stay longer to help find the UnSub, and they were hoping they wouldn't have to spend another day there. JJ sat at the table that was in her and Emily's motel room and rubbed her temples with a sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about the same thing and she felt horrible for it. There is a brutal serial killer out there and all JJ was thinking about was sex. Regardless if the sex was with Derek Morgan, who has been driving her crazy the entire day. Everything he did. She noticed every little bit of it. When he bit his lip, licked his lips, heck, even when he moved his tongue around in his mouth. JJ didn't let it get to her as much at the time, but now, she was just sitting at the table, with her head in her hands, beating herself up. _You're being ridiculous, Jennifer. You're working! Can't you just quit being a horn dog for 3 freaking days? _She mentally yelled at herself. _Morgan's really starting to rub off on me... _she then thought, it was true. Normally, Derek would be the one having these thoughts, but he wound't get so freaked out about it and yell at himself like JJ was.

"Oh, hey," Emily said as she walked in the room and walked by JJ, into the bathroom, she noticed JJ was sitting there, but didn't actually get a good look at her body position, otherwise she would have asked. JJ picked her head up and dropped her arms down, she jumped at her presence and was relieved Emily didn't notice. "I just talked to Morgan and they're getting a couple of pizza's and said we could stop in in a half hour to eat with them, since it's not too late." Emily said as she took her earrings out and moved them around in her hand as she walked out and looked at JJ.

"I don't know... I'm not that hungry." she lied, the truth was, she was starving. The last time they ate was that morning, and that was coffee and doughnuts, which didn't really do the job regardless, Emily gave her a look, JJ decided she'd be quick on her feet because she knew Emily would go all profiler on her if she hadn't. "I guess I'm just tired... I'll take a shower and see if I get hungry." she said, Emily nodded.

"Come to think of it, a nice cool shower would be great. Mind if I take a quick one?" Emily asked, JJ shook her head and Emily nodded as she grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom, JJ bit her lip and let out a sigh. Emily was out of the shower in 15 minutes, which left time for JJ to take a nice 20 minute shower. "Thank god, I have to pee so bad!" Emily exclaimed the second JJ walked out of the bathroom.

"I forgot my clothes out here.." JJ began to explain, but Emily already ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in sec!" Emily told her, just as there was a knock at the door, JJ looked towards the door and groaned.

"Emily..." JJ said as she looked at the closed bathroom door, JJ groaned. "Please don't be Hotch or Rossi..." JJ said to herself as she walked to the door as she thought about what she said. "Okay, _please _be Reid!" she then said after thinking it through, having Hotch be at the door would be awkward for _both _of them, having Rossi at the door would just be slightly awkward for her, he probably wouldn't think twice about it, and having Derek at the door would set her off completely. Especially when she was _all drippy and wet_ as Penelope would put it. She looked through the peephole and let out a sigh as she turned the door knob and opened the door so she had enough room just to stick her head out, Derek squinted her eyebrows at her.

"Hey... JJ..." he said with a confused look. "Are you alright?" he didn't notice her hair that was wet and pulled back right away, but then realized as she answered.

"I'm fine..." JJ told him, Derek nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you two know the pizza's here." Derek answered.

"A text would have been fine..." JJ pointed out as she went to shut the door.

"Hey, whoa, whoa..." Derek said as he put his hand out to stop the door, JJ raised her eyebrows and looked at him impatiently. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, I kinda just got out of the shower so I'd rather not stand near an open door." JJ told him, trying not to come off as snappy as she did before. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Are you naked?" Derek questioned her with a serious look on his face, even though he did say it just to get a rise out of her. JJ squinted her eyes at him and gave him a look. "It's nothin' to be ashamed about if you are." Derek said, with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, Morgan, I walk around the motel room I'm sharing with Emily, naked." JJ said in a 'duh' tone. "I'm wearing a towel." she said as she stepped pulled the door open and showed him. "I'll see ya soon." she said with a nod before shutting the door. The towel wasn't like the towels they'd get at a nice 5 star hotel, no way. They were the kind of towels that barely went to her mid-thigh and the length was so small it barely fits around her body. The only reason why JJ actually showed him she was wearing a towel was mostly for revenge, even though he didn't really do anything. In her defense, he just did incredibly sexy things that turned her on unintentionally.

"It's all yours." Emily said just as JJ got her clothes together, JJ smiled. "You gonna come over with me?" Emily asked her as she put hand sanitizer on her hands, only because they were staying in a motel, Emily was far from a germaphobe. JJ thought for a minute, that pizza was sounding really good to her, she nodded.

"Yeah, let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

_**x x x**_

"What kind of pizza did you get? Not that I really care cause I'll eat anything right now..." Emily said right as Derek let them both in the room, Emily walked straight to the table where the boxes of pizza were.

"Top pie has half sausage and peppers, half meatball and onion. Bottom is plain." Derek said as he shut the door and took a bite of his slice. "Oh and sodas in the fridge." Derek said as he sat on the bed, across from Spencer and looked at the TV.

"Did you tell Hotch and Rossi?" Emily asked, Derek shook his head as he took another big bite of his pizza. One thing that bothered JJ about Derek was that he could be a pig sometimes, it was like he didn't even chew and took the biggest bite ever, and he didn't mind talking on top of that. Given that he hasn't eaten anything since 8 this morning and it was 11, but it still grossed her out. Emily took out her phone and called Hotch as she held the phone in between her ear and shoulder and took a plain slice of pizza out and took a bite before grabbing a sausage and peppers slice, JJ laughed as she did. "Pizza's here." she said into the phone after Hotch answered. JJ would _never _call Hotch and say 'pizza's here' with food in her mouth like that. Emily was just more comfortable, and how would Hotch be able to know she had food in her mouth? She said two words. "Alright. See you in a few." Emily said, _after _she swallowed and hung up the phone. "I have to put two of each in a pie for Hotch and Rossi, so take your pick."

"Two of each? That's three for the both of 'em. Leave an extra meatball and onion." Derek said, meatball and onion was clearly his pick. Spencer was having a plain and a sausage and pepper slice, and she knew Hotch wasn't a big fan of meatballs on pizza only because when Derek ordered it once, Hotch didn't eat it and he made it clear that _next time someone offers to order pizza they have a selection of different kinds_. Emily wasn't too sure what Rossi liked, but she was pretty sure he'd rather have sausage and peppers. Emily laughed as JJ grabbed her slice of plain pizza. She usually would have gone for the meatball and onion, but she really wasn't all that hungry once she got there. Emily quickly took a sausage and pepper slice in the plain box and a meatball and onion slice and put it into the plain box, and then put two plains into the other box.

"So there's a bottle of Pepsi, Ginger Ale, Root Beer and Orange soda..." JJ said as she looked at the bottles in the fridge, then over to what Derek and Spencer were drinking, Derek had Cream Soda and Spencer has Sprite. "What did you do, tell them to add one of each soda?" JJ asked as she grabbed the Orange.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be easier." Derek said with a shrug, JJ rolled her eyes as a knock came at the door. Emily closed the box and headed for the door.

"Jayje, can you grab the Pepsi and Ginger Ale?" Emily asked before she opened the door, JJ nodded as she put her plate and drink down on the table and grabbed the drinks, then walked over to Emily and Hotch. JJ handed the bottles to Hotch's free hand and smiled.

"I'm hoping we'll be out of here by the afternoon," Hotch answered the question Emily had asked as she gave him the pizza, they were all hoping. "You guys should get some rest though," he mentioned, they have already been up for 15 hours. "I don't have to do bed checks later, do I?" Hotch asked, it was mostly a joke, Emily laughed and JJ smiled. "Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning." JJ smiled.

"You too." Emily said as she shut the door. She grabbed her plate and drink and sat next to Derek on his bed. "So we profiled that this guys next dumpsite is within a 10 miles of this motel. What do you think the odds are of him dumping a body close to here?" she said, meaning for it to be a joke.

"Well, if he's trying to drag attention to himself, which he is, then I'd say the chances of that are a lot higher than before. Either He'd dump the body where there's a lot of foot traffic of he'd dump the body where the potential of being caught _while _dumping the body is a lot higher." Spencer chimed in, Emily raised her eyebrows as she looked at him, so did Derek. JJ looked over at him.

"I think this is why we need sleep after 15 hour work days." Emily said as she ate the pizza.

"He'd answer it like that after a 30 hour work day." Derek mentioned.

"I know, but I'd actually be able to retain at least half of what he said. I couldn't even retain a word he said." Emily told him simply, Derek chuckled. When Derek finished his second slice, he went over for another, JJ was watching the baseball game as she reached for a slice right as Derek was reaching for his. He was paying attention to the game too, so when he pulled on his slice of pizza, he was confused when it was pulled back, so was JJ. They both looked down at the last meatball and onion slice that they both had in their hands. JJ looked at him and dropped it.

"Sorry."

"I would have given it to you..." Derek said, JJ shook her head.

"I wasn't paying attention, I'm not really hungry anymore anyway." she told him, Derek nodded slowly.

"Hey... is everything alright?" he asked, JJ gave him a confused look. "You just seem distracted lately... I don't blame you, it's been a long case." the last thing JJ wanted _him _to know was what she was really distracted about.

"Right... well, I just have a lot on my mind lately..." JJ said. "It's getting late..." JJ mentioned a little louder as she looked over at Emily. "Em?" Emily looked away from the TV and to JJ.

"Oh yeah. I am so ready to turn in." Emily said as she stood up and threw her paper plate and Root Beer bottle out. "See you two tomorrow morning, bright and early." Emily smiled, JJ threw her plate out and grabbed her bottle of Orange soda.

"'Night guys." JJ said as she looked at Derek and gave him a half smile as she followed Emily out, Derek shrugged it off. Yes, JJ was acting a little off, but after the long day, they all were.

"Hey, I can't help but notice that you and Morgan have been acting a little different lately..." Emily mentioned as she pulled the covers back after they were both all ready for bed. JJ looked to her right, then left.

"I don't know what you mean..." JJ said slowly, there was no way she knew. She couldn't.

"You two seem a little agitated towards each other..." Emily explained her reasoning as she got into the bed. "I don't know.. It may just be me." Emily then said, which made JJ let out a small sigh of relief. "I guess everyone may be a little agitated with each other after a long day like this." she said with a shrug as she turned the light out that was next to her bed, JJ nodded.

"Yeah.." JJ said, she was slightly confused as to why Emily would bring it up. Emily was so good at detecting feelings and things like that, especially when it came to her. Emily was exhausted, but she did notice slight agitation earlier between the two of them, and when Derek decided to stay later to talk with Detective Lane, but she decided not to get into it. Mostly because she figured it wasn't worth getting into, the second she closed her eyes she started falling asleep. JJ turned the light off that was next to her and put her head on the pillow. She was far from falling asleep. After freaking herself out and thinking that Emily totally knew, she realized it wouldn't be in Emily's character to beat around the bush, so she relaxed. She let out a breath and shut her eyes. She immediately opened them again once those thoughts started coming back, not the ones the Emily may be suspicious, but the ones she was having trouble with earlier. JJ bit her lip. _I hate you so much right now Derek Morgan._


	6. Chapter 6: Supervisory Special Agent

Friends with Benefits – Part Six

**Authors Note: This part gets very STEAMY. If you know what I mean, but not too steamy or it wouldn't be on FFN. ;]  
>Enough of me talking, I hope you like it and please review! <strong>

"Thank _god_ we're back." Emily said, they arrived back at the BAU the next day around 7pm. The UnSub was getting more careless and they ended up finding him through his work after JJ released mis informationto the press on purpose. He made a scene and left work early, which made the boss call them up because he thought he fit the description JJ gave the press and when Penelope looked his name up he matched the profile and screamed _morbid psychopath_ as Penelope put it.

"Now all I could use is a drink." JJ said, Emily laughed and nodded in agreement. "If I wasn't so tired.." JJ said with a groan.

"Eh, I know what you mean. Tomorrow night?" Emily asked as they headed towards the elevator, JJ nodded.

"Definitely. I'll ask Penelope, too." JJ said, Emily nodded. "I have to just grad some stuff from my office... I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said, Emily nodded as she walked into the elevator.

"Have a good nights rest!" Emily said, JJ nodded and laughed as the elevator doors shut, she smiled to herself and headed to her office to organize the files that she brought along with her. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door, Derek was standing there.

"Hey..." JJ said as she looked back down and put a few files in a pile on her desk.

"You heading home soon?" Derek asked curiously.

"Yeah... in a few minutes. I just have to finish this up and I should be heading out." JJ answered as she glanced up at him, Derek nodded.

"So... are we _hangin'_ out tonight?" Derek asked slyly, JJ looked up at him once she put the last file in it's right pile. JJ noticed the smirk on his face, she raised her eyebrows.

"I was hoping to wake up in _my _bed this morning." she told him with a smile. Every time they were... together, it would always be at Derek's house. Neither of them really knew why, they never thought about it. It just worked out that way. "But, if you wanna come over, I wouldn't mind." JJ smiled as she turned and put a pile of files on the other pile of files that were behind her, Derek chuckled as JJ grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. "Ya comin'?" she asked with a smile as she turned the light off and walked past him.

"I'll be there."

_**x x x**_

Derek came by her house about minutes after JJ got there. He stopped at home to grab a few things, knowing he'd most likely be spending the night. He knocked on her door a few times, waiting a couple minutes, then knocking again. He made a confused face and tried to open the door, hoping it was open, when it wasn't he thought. He thought she might have fallen asleep and probably shouldn't both her, but then again, he did come all that way. Maybe she was just in her room, watching the TV to loud. The doorbell didn't work, so he called her. JJ heard her phone ring and vibrate on the sink, she pulled the curtain over and dried her hand on the towel that was hanging on the wall next to her, then grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" JJ asked as she kept her head out of the shower.

"Is that running water?" Derek asked curiously once she answered, it sounded like running water, but he wasn't sure.

"I thought I had more time... are you here? There's a key under the first step of the porch." JJ told him, Derek nodded.

"I'll be right in." he said as he hung up and walked to the first step and carefully picked it up. The key was hiding in a slit in the rock, JJ didn't want to just leave a key out after her job. And she's already locked herself out of her house about 5 times, so she cut a hole big enough to slide a key into. Call her paranoid, she just calls it being cautious. And with murders and rapists, you can never be to cautious. He shut and locked the door behind him, then headed up to JJ's room where her bathroom was.

"Mind if I join?" Derek asked with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame, JJ raised her eyebrows as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Mmm, I don't know, I was hoping on _actually _being able to take a shower." JJ said as she put conditioner in her hair and rubbed her hands together, then ran her fingers through her hair. Derek chuckled, JJ thought of something and looked out from behind the shower curtain at Derek. "Can you give me a massage?" JJ asked with her eyebrows raised, Derek chuckled. He had given her one once before and it relieved JJ's stress drastically. And that's what she needed right now, she may not have seemed stressed, but she was. Derek smiled and chuckled.

"Sure."

"Well come on in then." JJ smiled as she closed the shower curtain and finished massaging the conditioner into her hair as Derek started taking his clothes off, JJ hummed to herself out of habit and then started singing a bit.

"It sounds like you have enough fun takin' showers by yourself." Derek said as he got in the shower behind her, JJ smiled and pulled her hair over her left shoulder.

"I never said I didn't have fun by myself." JJ replied with a smirk, Derek chuckled to himself and shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed his thumbs into her neck, causing JJ to let out a groan as she tilted her head back. "That feels soooo good." JJ reminisced, Derek smiled.

"You like that, huh?" he asked as he squeezed her shoulders and moved his hand down his back, JJ shut her eyes and let out a breath. Derek was amazing at giving massages. After a few minutes, JJ turned around and put her head under the water to rinse her hair out, Derek raised his eyebrows and smiled as she pulled the curtain back. "Where are you goin'?" JJ grabbed a towel and wrapped her body in it.

"I'm finished, Morgan." JJ told him as she took a comb and brushed out her hair as Derek grabbed the soap and washed up. "Besides, If you continued with that massage I would have ended up jumping on you." JJ said, after the past few weeks, she hasn't been too shy about telling him those things. "And after that case, I'd rather stick to the bed." she mentioned, Derek chuckled as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel that was hanging up. JJ looked at him when he pulled the shower curtain open and stepped out. JJ looked at his chest, she couldn't help it. He was so muscular and in shape, it drove her crazy. Even a little _before _they started their arraignment.

"Can't keep your eyes off of me?" he taunted with a smirk as he walked closer.

"Oh, shut up." JJ gushed. "It's the first thing I saw when you walked outta the freakin' shower." JJ added as she put the comb back on the counter. Derek nodded his head, not believing her for one minute. He knew for a fact that she was lying, but he didn't mind. Her little white lies were like music to his ears, and sometimes even drove him crazy. "What?" JJ asked once she noticed him walking closer with a smirk on his face. "Morgan!" she let out a giggle when he grabbed her waist and guided her as he pushed her against the wall.

"I love it when you call me Morgan." Derek said in a husky voice with a smirk, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"What about when I call you Derek?" JJ asked with a small gasp. "Or _Supervisory Special Agent_ Derek Morgan?" she emphasized on _'supervisory special agent'_ and said it a little slower with her eyebrows raised. JJ could have said anything in that tone of voice and It would drive him crazy. He pulled her up to him more so that he could carry her into her room and then he laid her down on the bed. The towel around her body _was _wrapped, but fell on either side of her as Derek placed a trail of kisses from her belly button, up her stomach, along her collar bone, up her neck and to her lips, kissing her deeply. He kissed her for so long and so deeply, that when he pulled away to kiss right under her ear, JJ was practically out of breath.

"You remember when you said you did all the work last time?" Derek whispered in her ear, JJ bit her lip. His hot breath on her ear sent s shiver down her spine as she nodded. "Well, I'm about to do all the work for ya baby." he told her as he moved down and kissed above her belly button and continued downwards.

_**x x x**_

"Derek..." JJ said after their _second_ round, Derek was still catching his breath. JJ looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked down at her. His arm was laid out across her pillow, and her head was leaning on it. She hesitated, and tried to talk herself out of it. But it was on her mind, and she knew that keeping it bottled up wouldn't do them any good. She needed to know.

"This is working out.. right?" she asked and paused as she thought. "I mean... there are so many people who try this sort of relationship and it doesn't last that long.." JJ's thoughts were abnormally scrambled, she couldn't think of how to say it. Ideas of how to were mixing together, and it made it harder. Derek could tell that she was trying to figure out what to say by the tone of her voice, so he waited for her to gain her thoughts. "I mean, we're good... right?" she asked as she looked at him, Derek nodded.

"Yeah," Derek said as he looked towards the ceiling. "From my understanding, anyway. This past month has been crazy, yet good at the same time. I'm enjoyin' myself. Are you?" he asked as he looked down at her, JJ nodded. "Then that's all that matters." he answered simply. JJ smiled and nodded. They've talked about it before, Derek has said clearly that as long as their both enjoying it at that point in time _and _their okay with it, then they should continue it. JJ understood that, she thought it was because she just needed to hear it again.

"I guess your right." she said as she turned on her side and got comfortable.

"Why?" Derek asked he could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't all that convinced. "You havin' second thoughts?" JJ shook her head.

"No... not at all." JJ assured him, Derek nodded a little and looked at the ceiling. JJ let out a small sigh. "What if I was... I'm not, though." JJ said as she thought. "What would we do..?" JJ was always thinking about things in long-term more than Derek was, which was why this whole _friends with benefits _thing is kind of out of the ordinary for her. One of the reasons someone like Emily didn't pick up on it. Derek thought, the question did catch him off guard.

"I haven't really thought about that..." he confessed as he gathered his thoughts. "I guess it wouldn't really change from what it was... I mean, yeah, it'd be hard not to think of you in that way after this, but I'd be able to manage. We've been good so far with keeping it separate from work, so I'm sure it'll be fine." Derek explained, JJ listened, but didn't react. She was thinking about what he said, Derek just figured she fell asleep when she didn't answer. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

_**x x x**_

When JJ noticed the light beaming through the shade in her bedroom, she woke up. Once she realized the light her head shot up. There was _no_ way it was 6am. She picked her head up and turned to look at the clock.

"Fuck." she said as she stood up. "Morgan! Get up!" she exclaimed as she grabbed clothes from the drawer, Derek let out a groan as JJ ran into the bathroom to put them on. She looked at her hair. This what the last thing she needed. It was frizzer than normal, probably because she didn't just peaceful go to sleep, as she normally did. She didn't have enough time to straighten over it, so she quickly brushed through it and pulled it back into a pony trail."Derek, Get up!" JJ said as she picked up her pillow and slammed it into his head. Normally, she might not be as harsh; being late is one thing, but being late _with _Derek strolling in at the **same** time was another.

"What the hell, man?" Derek exclaimed. He didn't notice her say something before, so for all he knew JJ just randomly slammed him in the head with a pillow.

"We're late for work." JJ told him as she sat on the edge of the bed and put her nude color stockings on, pulling them up.

"What?" Derek asked as he looked at the clock, his eyes widened when he saw the time. It was already 9:15, which meant they were already 15 minutes late for work, and with the drive that'd add 20 more minutes, without traffic. "Shit." Derek said as he pushed himself up and grabbed his clothes, changing right there. He didn't really care as much as JJ did.

"Now I have to come up with an explanation for Hotch as to why we're _both _late." JJ said with a groan.

"I'll give you a ride. Tell him your care broke down or somethin'." Derek said with a shrug as he walked in the bathroom to brush his teeth, JJ raised her eyebrows. "I'll get us both there in half the time." he said as he spit tooth paste out, she shrugged, he did have a point and she didn't really feel like coming up with a different idea. JJ walked downstairs and let out a sigh of relief when she saw coffee brewing in the pot. _Thank god for timers. _She thought as she poured some coffee into a canister as Derek walked downstairs. The last thing she wanted after a brutal wake up call of realizing she was beyond late for work was BAU coffee.

"I put a mug on the counter if you want some coffee," JJ told him as she put her coat on and grabbed her bag, putting it over her shoulder.

"I'll be out in a minute." Derek said as he poured himself a cup, JJ nodded and headed outside and pulled her cellphone out to call Hotch. She let out a small sigh as she out the phone to her ear.

"I was just about to call you. Is everything alright?" Hotch asked as he answered the phone. He knew it was unlike JJ to be late, it was even more unlike her not to call and let him know she was late.

"Yeah," she said as she got in the passengers side of Derek's car. "My car wouldn't start this morning, so I asked Morgan to come get me, but we're both on our way now." JJ explained.

"Okay, well we have a case I'm going to start the briefing in 15 minutes." Hotch said as Derek got in the car and started it, putting it in reverse and checking both ways quickly before pulling out of the driveway, putting the car in drive and pressing the gas with a small screech in the tires as Hotch finished talking, JJ's eyes widened.

"Okay.. we should be in by then." JJ told him, then they both said goodbye and hung up. "Jeez, Derek. I wanna be _alive _when I get there." JJ said, Derek chuckled.

"I just drank a cup and a half of coffee." he said with an evil smile, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, great." JJ said sarcastically, Derek chuckled as he made a quick right turn, causing JJ to grab onto the arm rest, Derek smirked as he continued driving. JJ grunted. "Or at least in one piece."


	7. Chapter 7: Darling

Friends with Benefits – Part Seven

**Authors Note: There's another small case in here, but it _is _small. And it's not like any typical case, so I thought of it. Anyway, I hope you don't mind the cases, It's hard for me NOT to write cases, especially because it's a Criminal Minds fic. **

**I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :]**

It was normal for them to have cases right after one another like this, because most cases just consisted of working up a profile for the detective and telling them what to do, but it also wasn't rare to have cases where they had to go to the place where it took place right after they just got back. Once they had a case that lasted 4 days, and only had a day rest before heading out to another case, and another time they had a case that only lasted about 2 days, but then they had to go onto another one just a couple hours after they got back to the BAU and the list goes on.

JJ and Derek rushed in the glass doors and took an immediate right turn and headed up the conference room through the back door. Hotch paused for a moment as the two of them _attempted_ to sneak in, with no luck. The screen was right next to the entrance, so everyone's attention was already in that direction. Everyone's reactions were different. Hotch just continued speaking, Spencer wondered why they were both so late, and glanced down at his watch and noticed it was 9:52. Maybe it was normal for Derek to be late, but he's only seen JJ late _4_ times in the past 7 years she's been there, and they were all legitimate reasons. Rossi could honestly care less, but he knew _both _of them showing up at the same time would raise questions; and he knew the reason wasn't what everyone else would be thinking. Penelope wasn't in the room, and JJ did wonder why as she walked over to the empty seat. Emily raised her eyebrows as she watched JJ take a seat next to her, JJ noticed Emily looking and looked over at her. Emily smiled and looked back at the screen, JJ squinted her eyebrows at Emily. She wondered why none of them had case files in front of them.

"As I was finishing telling everyone else, this case came directly to me. It's a different type of case that we haven't worked on before. And it will require an entirely different approach." Hotch said, aimed his words more towards JJ and Derek because they had just walked in. Hotch didn't wait for either of them to ask what the approach they needed to take was, and he continued. "There is a couple that is crossing state lines, they get other couples to invest in their non-existent companies and they have been doing it for nearly 5 years. They get to know these couples over the course of 2 to 4 weeks and ask them to invest a lot of money, once the couples finally comply, they kill them, and brutally." Hotch told them as he started to pass out the files.

"If the couple is murdering the couple who invest, how do we know it's a couple?" Derek asked.

"One of the victims of the last attack, Kelly Polk, survived the attack and was able to communicate this with the Detective Chad, who was in charge of the case in Belle Meade, Tennessee." Hotch answered.

"She survived this?" Emily said as more of a statement than a question. "It says the bullet just barely missed her heart _and _she had a collapsed lung." Hotch nodded and continued on.

"We have reason to believe they are going to be Chevy Chase, Maryland tonight attending a seminar. Kelly Polk told us they said they were heading east, and it fits the geographical profile." Hotch said as he looked over at Spencer, who stood up and walked over to the map.

"The unsubs are careful with where they're going." Spencer explained, although they weren't one hundred percent sure that _all_ the couples were murdered by this couple, but they all fit the victimology to a tee. All upper class couples that were already looking to invest, according to the investigations all the detectives did in those particular towns. "They started in Highgate, Vermont and moved to Brookville, New York, then going all the way to Atherton, California and then Hunts Points, Washington." There were more locations, but Spencer didn't say them all. "They're targeting wealthy areas. And they relatively stay in close-range every 2 kills." Spencer explained.

"Probably because they wont leave as much of a trail..." Emily commented, Hotch nodded and Spencer

"So what's the different approach we're takin'?" Derek asked curiously as he looked up at Hotch after glancing at the case file.

"Well, we can't just go into the seminar filled with 200 people and pick the right couple..." Hotch began to explain, at this point, JJ kind of realized why _she _was apart of this. Usually, she'd be the one presenting the case. Not the one it was presented to."And if we were to lock the building down to speak to everyone, we'd risk on the off chance they're not there and it would be all over the news. So, I believe the best approach would be the four of us go under cover as two couples and we'll try to profile behavior and seem as eager as possible to invest in whatever they're pitching." Hotch said, Emily already knew what was going on because Emily was in the room with Hotch when he got the phone call from Erin Strauss, telling them about the case. Rossi guessed by the way Hotch was explaining it that it was the situation. Derek raised his eyebrows, _which 4? _he wondered. JJ glanced at Emily, she knew she'd most likely be part of that.

"So, Kelly Polk passed away before they could get a sketch artist to sketch what she remembered about them. She did say that the woman had brown mid-length hair and the man had short brown hair." Emily read from the case file, Hotch nodded.

"I hope there's a lotta blondes there." Derek said as he shook his head. It would make their job so much easier. Emily laughed a little and JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you guys enough time to get everything ready... meet at the air strip at 1:30. We're going to Chevy Chase." Hotch said as he pressed a button on the remote and shut off the screen before walking away.

"I wonder who the lucky couples are." Emily said sarcastically. She was sure it would be the most obvious, her and Hotch and most likely JJ and Spencer, but then again, Spencer would be more help staying back with Rossi.

"It seems you two girls are out of luck." Rossi said, referring to the fact that they'd both most likely have to go undercover, considering they were the only girls on the team, minus Penelope, of course, who couldn't go undercover. "Unless, of course, Hotch besides it'd be best to pair you two up." he said as he looked at Derek, and then over at Spencer, who was walking to his seat, Rossi then walked out with a smirk. He just loved stirring things up.

"Not-uh." Derek said as he shook his head and followed JJ and Emily out of the conference room.. "That is _not _happenin'. I'll jump outta plane before that happens." Emily laughed.

"You better bring a parachute." Emily scoffed as she walked out of the conference room, Derek rolled his eyes and JJ walked to Hotch's office to talk to him, preferably about being late and to apologize.

_**x x x  
><strong>_

"I've decided that Prentiss and I and also Morgan and JJ will be the four to go undercover," Hotch said as they started to debrief on their short 20 minute plane ride to the airport. "Only because of the ages that will make it more believable, and I need Morgan to help JJ." Hotch explained. Hotch and JJ talked in his office about how she would do her best at profiling, even though she wasn't a profiler. She'd basically just talk to Derek throughout. Although, at the time they talked, he said he wasn't sure who she'd be going with, so the fact that it was Derek caught her off guard, she thought it would be Spencer. "Spencer and Rossi will both be of help as surveillance outside and also gathering more information on the case..." Hotch said. "This case will most likely prolong for at least 2 weeks, because we have to either get them to confess, which most likely wont happen, or we have to let them carry out everything until the transfer of the money, which is when they'd most likely attempt to kill. We'll talk more about that later. Right now we need to talk about how we should each act." Hotch said as he explained to everything to them. They landed 20 minutes later and headed to the two SUVs that where there for them and they headed for police department. It was a 20 minute drive to get to the police station from the airport, which got them there by 2:45pm, which gave them enough time to do more research. By the time 5 rolled around, Hotch sent JJ and Emily to the hotel to get ready, earning a retort from Emily involving sexism and how long it takes Derek to get ready, which was the same amount of time as the two of them. After she had her fun, they left for the hotel.

"So you excited to pretend your Morgan's wife?" Emily taunted as they grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel, JJ rolled her eyes, knowing Emily was taunting her. Emily was glad she wasn't the one that picked the short straw, like JJ basically did.

"Ecstatic." JJ said sarcastically, Emily laughed. "But I still rather be Morgan's fake wife than Hotch's. It would just be weird to hold hands with my boss, even if I was going undercover."

"Well, I've been undercover a few times... once was with my boss... well, team leader, not much of my _boss, _but still." Emily said as they got their key and went up to the hotel. Emily has been a little more open about her past, but didn't get into _where _she actually worked, only because JJ didn't ask, even though she did have an idea. "You'd think that since we're in a hotel for _work _they'd give us two separate hotel rooms." Emily mentioned as they went to the elevator.

"I don't think they approve of separate hotel rooms in the budget if we're not staying over night, Em." JJ said, Emily shrugged then laughed. "To my knowledge, anyway." JJ shrugged it off.

"Wasn't it hilarious when Hotch said we had to do anything we need to in order to convince people we're actually a couples? All we'd need to so is _talk _like we are and change our body language. It sounded like he was implying it's okay for us to sleep with each other." Emily gushed with a laugh as the elevator doors opened and they walked toward the hotel room. JJ's eyes widened slightly and she let out a fake laugh when Emily glanced over at her. Emily didn't pick up that it was forced, so she laughed too. JJ wasn't expecting Emily to say something like that, and it made her feel uncomfortable, and maybe a little guilty? She wasn't sure. Then she asked herself _why _she would be feeling guilty, it's her business. _Stop being so up tight. _ JJ told herself and let out a sigh as Emily opened the hotel room and they put their bags on the two beds.

"So it's going to be formal..." JJ said as she zipped open her bag. "I never expected to have to wear something like this at work." she said as she pulled out a black dress that fit the dress code of the night, Emily laughed as she pulled out hers, it was similar to the one she wore when she went over cover a year and a half ago with JJ's replacement when she went on vacation for 2 weeks.

"Well, neither did I. In this job anyway, until Jordan and I went undercover. But this is different..." Emily said as she looked at JJ. "How are you doing your hair? I'm not sure how to do mine..." Emily said as she looked at her hair. It was _okay_, but not formal. It was more business_ casual._

"I was going to curl it a little and pull it back into a messy bun with some pieces hanging out in the front," JJ told her, Emily nodded. JJ was much better with the hair thing than Emily was, she'd usually just straighten it and be done. JJ, however, made sure her hair looked good... _most _of the time. "I think you should curl it and leave it down," JJ said as she walked into the bathroom with her dress. "Oh, do you have a necklace I can borrow? I don't usually pack jewelry..." JJ asked once she finished getting into her dress and walked out of the bathroom.

"Something I always have with me..." Emily usually threw random stuff in her go-bag day by day, and one of them was jewelry. Emily almost always carried jewelry with her. Emily handed her a necklace and smiled. "Cute dress. You'll knock Morgan's socks off." Emily jokingly laughed.

"Thanks," JJ rolled her eyes and groaned as Emily went in the bathroom to change into her dress. JJ worked on her hair as Emily walked out.

"So how long do you think it'll take Morgan to get ready?" Emily laughed as she started curling her hair in the bathroom, JJ laughed. She had some insight on this, Derek getting ready as quickly as he did this morning was because they were late, otherwise it takes him longer if he has to get dressed up.

_**x x x**_

"We'll be there in 5 minutes.." Emily told Hotch over the phone as they drove back to the police station. JJ was reading up on the file as they drove, just to make sure she had all the information she needed to know. It was weird for her not to do her role and be the liaison, but every since she got Billy Flynn to let Ellie Spicer go over a year ago, she's always found profiling more intriguing to her than it ever was before. "Is Morgan ready?" Emily asked with a scoff and a laugh after getting a response from Hotch. JJ smirked and shook her head and got back to reading. Emily hung up the phone and glanced over at JJ. "You're good with all of this, right?" Emily asked, JJ looked up from the file. "With the whole going undercover thing and taking on the role of a profiler.." Emily then explained, JJ sighed and nodded, she knew Hotch put her up to it.

"Yeah... I'm kinda nervous... but most people get nervous before they go undercover... there are so many possibilities of how it can turn out..." JJ said, Emily nodded.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. It'll go fine. Besides, you've got Morgan to protect you, and he'll go to any length to keep you save." Emily said confidently. Emily had absolutely no doubt Derek wouldn't go through any length to keep JJ safe, he would go through any length to keep anyone on the team safe. JJ looked at her. "And Hotch and I are there." Emily mentioned as she thought about it. "And you know, I've got game. I'll beat anyones ass who tries to heart ya and I'm sure you can do the same." Emily smiled, JJ laughed and smiled as Emily put on the right turn signal and turned into the police station. Emily took the keys out of the ignition and smiled at JJ with a nod as she put her hand over the door handle. JJ nodded and they got out of the car. JJ let out a nervous sigh as they walked into the building.

_**x x x**_

"We need to sit through the seminar, and then just start mingling with the other couples that fit the description. It is also possible they changed their appearance; so don't focus souly on that." Hotch explained as they drove to where the seminar was being held, which was only about 10 minutes from the police station, where Rossi and Spencer were staying back for about an hour before heading out to do surveillance, just incase something happens. It earned Rossi a crack about bringing Advil from Derek, especially if he's going to be sitting in a car with Spencer for a couple hours. "If any of us come across a couple we think are the unsubs, we'll give each other a heads up."

"Like...?" JJ asked, searching for an explanation, Hotch could tell that by the tone of her voice.

"Like squeezing Morgan's shoulder," Hotch mentioned, Emily let out a small laugh. Leave it to Emily to be the one to turn everything around. Hotch, however, found absolutely nothing to make fun of in that statement.

"Yeah or his-"

"Emily!" JJ scolded in a hushed voice as she elbowed Emily in the arm. Hotch rolled his eyes, he was used to Emily's comments by now and never said anything about it because she always knew when was the right and wrong time to say it. Derek chuckled, he knew exactly what Emily was saying. He thought of it first.

"Arm, I was going to say arm." Emily told her as she laughed, JJ rolled her eyes. Emily smiled to herself, satisfied. Her mission of getting a rise out of Derek and Hotch pretending nothing ever happened was a success, oh and JJ freaking out.

"Yeah, well when you think you found them, you should squeeze Hotch's _arm _too." JJ mumbled as she looked out the window, Emily continued to smile to herself and Derek chuckled, again. Hotch pretended JJ didn't say that as he pulled in the parking lot, he's learned to ignore half the things that come out of his teammates mouths. They all got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

"You ready, darling?" Derek asked JJ with a smirk as he put his hand on the small of her back, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Morgan."


	8. Chapter 8: Pretending

Friends with Benefits – Part Eight

**Authors Note: So the last part was more of a filler, I guess. The next part gets in the gritty stuff that we know and love... JJ/Morgan may get it on again, but you'll have to read and review in order to find out. **

**I usually get about 9 reviews each part, but the last two parts I haven't been getting as many reviews as I normally do, so can you guys please change that? I wanna know what you think! Thanks :]**

"I think this is the only time we're allowed to consume alcohol while on the job," Emily mentioned as she walked behind JJ, who was grabbing a glass of wine from the bartender, JJ looked at her.

"Oh, I know right." JJ said as Emily told the bartender what she wanted. It was a much needed glass of wine though, JJ stressed with the situation, but she could handle it. Not to mention she's working on about 5 hours of sleep _and _has a pile of case files she is supposed to finish by the next morning.

"Just be careful, Hotch is watching us very closely." Emily reminded as she took the wine glass from the bartender and took a sip. "We should come to things like this more often. The wine is great." she said, JJ laughed and nodded. If the wine wasn't complimentary, they most likely wouldn't have been able to afford a glass.

"Well, if we do, I am not being Morgan's fake wife. Do you know how weird it is to have him flirt with me? It's like he's talking to Garcia, except less playful. I almost threw up." JJ scoffed as she took a sip of the wine, Emily laughed. JJ normally didn't mind him flirting, but Derek was doing it in a taunting way that was making her not like it that much. "Hotch keeping his hands to himself?" JJ asked with sarcasm in her voice, she knew Hotch _was _keeping his hands to himself, for the most part. He occasionally would put a hand on her shoulder when talking directly to her and he put his hand on her upper back, just to fit the part of a husband and wife.

"Barely." Emily said sarcastically, JJ smiled. "Well, Hotch told me to check up on you. I should probably get back to him. Tell your new husband I said hi." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Will do." JJ replied through her teeth, Emily smiled and put her hand on JJ's back to show a _truths_ and that she meant well, even though JJ knew that. JJ smiled as Emily grabbed the other glass that was on the table and headed back to Hotch with both glasses of wine. JJ shrugged and headed towards Derek, who was in the middle of talking to a couple.

"Hey there..." JJ said as she walked over to them.

"Speaking of the devil..." Derek smiled as he looked at JJ. "This is my wife, _Jennifer_." he said, JJ smiled at them as they introduced themselves to her and then moved onto other people to mingle with, Derek glanced down at the glass JJ had in her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry _sweetie_. Did you want one?" JJ taunted him with a big smile, Derek rolled his eyes and looked around the room. Derek put his hand on her right hip and pulled her to him, JJ's eyes widened and she became stiff.

"I think we found 'em." Derek whispered in her ear. "To your left. They're scoping everyone out here, trying to find someone of interest to them." he observed, JJ let out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief as he guided her to their left. "Follow my lead." Derek told her as they walked over to the table where the finger foods were. "I know you don't want to put our money into anything, but I think it could be good for us in the future." Derek said, a little bit on the louder side, JJ narrowed her eyes at him; she figured out what he was doing, and as he asked, she followed along.

"I know that's what _you _think. But I don't know it's the right thing for us. It's a _lot _of money into one thing." JJ explained to him, in an annoyed tone of voice, the couple they spotted both looked over at them and look interested. "Whatever," She said as she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this right now." JJ said as she took a sip of her drink. Derek shut his eyes and shook his head as he let out a groan.

"Find anything interesting?" the man mentioned as he walked over, it was obvious that he was trying to make it seem like he hadn't heard or seen anything. He was just trying to break the ice and figured asking if they found any of the lectures they just sat through interesting.

"Interesting?" JJ laughed with obvious sarcasm in her voice as she took a sip of her wine. Derek looked over at JJ and then to the man with a small smile.

"We have a few things to talk about." Derek said with a nod, the man nodded, understanding what he meant. JJ put her drink down.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom." JJ said as she smiled at the man and then gave Derek a quick glance before heading to the bathroom. Derek could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't _actually _upset with him, like she pretended to be. Derek let out a groan and rolled his eyes as he looked over at JJ.

"Woman are..." the male began, being sure to catch Derek's attention before continuing. "So full of passion..." he reminisced with a smirk as he watched JJ walk away, Derek could see his eyes move up and down her body. Derek felt his teeth push together as he opened his mouth to let out a quiet sigh. "Sometimes I wish that passion stayed in the bedroom, though." he added, Derek raised his head slowly and nodded in agreement, all the while continuing to grit his teeth, being sure the man didn't take notice of his annoyance at the way he looked at JJ. If they weren't undercover _or_ on the job and this guy said that _while _undressing JJ with his eyes, he'd be sure to talk some sense into him. But Derek kept his cool, knowing he just needed to start talking to him about something along the lines of investments, make a deal with him and his wife and they'd be locked up for life. Derek cleared his throat but the man didn't even hear him. Derek thought this guy was unbelievable, he was clearly checking JJ out with him **right **there. He had some nerve.

"Whoa, man, what are you doin'?" Derek asked him as he put his hand on his shoulder and turned him towards him. The man turned around and looked at him. Derek then realized what was going on and stopped himself from saying anything more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice." he apologized. Derek let out a small sigh and shrugged. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He just didn't want anyone to look at JJ like she was a piece of meat. Derek knew he had to break the ice with him, even if he did have to push himself to. Across the room, Emily and Hotch both noticed Derek and JJ's little_ fight _ Hotch asked Emily to check in with JJ and see what was going on. Emily walked in the bathroom and headed to JJ, who was washing her hands.

"What's up?" Emily asked as she approached JJ and pulled her cellphone out, something she'd been dying to do for the past 3 hours.

"Morgan thinks we found them, but we still have to get them talking to make sure." JJ explained as she dried her hands, Emily smiled and laughed as she looked down at her phone. "Who's that?" JJ asked as she tossed the used paper towel in the trash

"Garcia." Emily saidas she shook her head. "She just says not to do anything naughty with our pretend husbands. Nothing that she wouldn't do anyway." Emily said as she texted back, JJ rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk. She wasn't really thinking about her and Derek's situation until then, it seemed to slip her mind for some reason they were pretending to be husband and wife. As awkward as it was... "I'll go let Hotch know..." Emily said as she headed out of the bathroom, JJ nodded as she watched her go, checked her appearance in the mirror before she left and headed back to where she left Derek.

"This is my wife, Jennifer." Derek said as JJ stood next to him, JJ smiled at them.

"I'm Chuck," he smiled as he grabbed her hand; JJ gave him a polite smile as he stared into her eyes. It made her uncomfortable, but she didn't let it show as she smiled and pulled her hand away. "And this is my wife, Sidney." he said pointing the woman at his side.

JJ turned her attention to the woman and shook her hand, and smiled as Derek shook hers too after.

"Chuck was just telling me about his and his wife's company, Powell Enterprise and how it's been very beneficial to their clients." Derek explained as he smiled at JJ, who raised her head and eyebrows as she nodded slowly. Derek laughed a little. "We'll have to talk about it." He said as he looked over at Chuck, who nodded and was about to go into details about his and Sidney's company when he was cut off by the event's emcee.

"At this time we'd like to start clearing everybody out. Thank you all for coming and have a good night." the same person who was running the event said into a microphone. Everyone started saying their goodbyes immediately after.

"Do you have a card or somethin', so we can get together and talk a little more about this?" Derek asked, he was almost sure that these people where indeed their unsubs, if they had more time to talk he'd know for sure that they were. JJ gathered that he thought they were the unsubs when he asked, otherwise he wouldn't have asked for a card.

"Of course," Chuck said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, he flicked his middle finger on it and handed it to him with a smile. JJ raised her eyebrows as he smirked at her. JJ knew he was trying to show off. JJ and Derek then both glanced towards the door, noticing Emily and Hotch heading out the door, Hotch nodding at both of them when they noticed him.

"Alright, thanks man." Derek said as he grabbed it and smiled. "Nice meetin' you." he said, Chuck nodded.

"It was nice to meet you too, Jennifer." He said as he reached his hand out, JJ smiled and grabbed onto it and shook it.

"Nice meeting you too." she said as he brought her hand up and kissed the top of it, JJ swallowed hard as she looked at him, feeling the corners of his lips turn into a smirk as he looked up at her. As JJ averted her gaze to Derek, he felt his hand clench into a fist. Thoughts about punching this guy in the face crossed his mind, but only for a second. Derek cleared his throat and Chuck let JJ's hand go.

"It was nice meeting you," Sidney said as she shook Derek and then JJ's hand.

"You too." JJ said as she casually wiped the back of her hand where Chuck had kissed it and glanced at Derek.

"See you guys soon." Derek said as he gave them a smile and wrapped his arm around JJ's waist to guide her towards the door. Both of them could hear Sidney's voice, lecturing her husband about his little kissing JJ on the hand trick. Once they were out of their eye line JJ pulled away and walked ahead of Derek, she just wanted to get out of there. _One_, her heals were killing her and _two_, Chuck had gone above and beyond both getting on her nerves and creeping her out. Sure, she was used to guys acting like that, but she'd rather it not happen on the job, or in front of Derek. It just made everything awkward. "Hey JJ.." Derek said as he caught up to her, touching her arm lightly, causing JJ to stop. "Are you okay?" he asked her in a concerned tone, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, Derek, I'm fine." JJ replied as she looked towards the room they had just come from and then back at him. "Can we just go?" she asked, Derek nodded and they resumed walking out of the building and towards the car. Derek thought there was something wrong, judging by her body language. He thought that maybe Chuck had gotten on her nerves, but he wasn't entirely sure. The car was already started when they walked up to it, both of them got into the back seat as Emily was already in the front passenger's seat.

"I see what you pulled on me there, Prentiss." Derek said as he got into the car, Emily laughed as JJ got in and shut the door.

"We all set?" Hotch asked as he looked behind him at Derek and JJ, who nodded at him so he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. "How did everything go? You think they're the unsubs?" Hotch asked.

"I'm pretty sure..." Derek reported. "The male... Chuck is very confident and persuasive. He fits the type... He was quick to build rapport with me..." he then paused for a second. "Talking about women and their passion, him wishing it would stay in the bedroom." Derek explained, he stopped himself from thinking that maybe he _shouldn't _mention it or the next part in front of JJ but not reporting to Hotch what went down wouldn't benefit their profile. "And he was quick to take an interest in JJ, even though his wife was right there. It just fuels his ego, regardless of what she says to him about it afterword's." Derek explained. "Any luck with you guys?"

"Someone asked Hotch if he was my father." Emily said with the biggest smile, Derek laughed loudly and JJ smirked.

"What'd you say to that, Pops?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Careful, he is your boss." Emily joked as she laughed and looked over at Hotch, who looked back at Derek through the rear-view mirror. Derek just smiled. "Don't worry, Hotch. That dude was just commenting on how young I look. Don't I look like I'm 20 years old again?" Emily said as she looked back at JJ, who laughed and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't." Hotch said in his usual serious tone, Emily dropped her jaw, but her eyes screamed excitement and JJ 'ooo'd and Derek chuckled.

"Whoa, Hotch, bringin' it back." Derek commented, causing Hotch to smile. He looked over at Emily, making sure that she was smiling. Emily knew he was joking, everyone knew Hotch's sense of humor. JJ's phone interrupted the laughter as she looked down at it.

"It's Reid..." JJ said as she pressed the touch screen where it said 'answer' and brought it to her ear. "Hey Spence..." JJ answered, she _did _wonder why Spencer called her, when he was with Rossi, who would usually call Hotch for anything.

"Hey, JJ. Uhm, I just wanted to let you guys know that Rossi and I are at the hotel... and normally I wouldn't be calling, but Rossi fell asleep and the concierge wont give me any of the keys.." Spencer explained, JJ squinted her eyebrows, at this point she was almost completely lost. She didn't understand _why _he was at the hotel. To her knowledge, they were going home.

"Oh... well, we should be back there in a few minutes... How come Rossi didn't let you _in _the room?" JJ asked curiously, she held back laughter in the beginning. Spencer just sounded so helpless on the other end of the phone, she didn't want to make him feel insecure. Derek and Emily were both eaves dropping, and they smiled to themselves; Derek letting out a small chuckle because it was just a typical Rossi thing to do something like that.

"He told me to go get the other keys and when I went back to tell him the concierge wouldn't give them to me because I don't have the credit card Hotch arraigned it with, the 'do not disturb' sign was on the door and when I knocked he told me he was sleeping." Spencer explained, JJ nodded while mumbling 'ah' as she began to understand. Although, she did wonder how Rossi got the key to that hotel room, but Rossi works in very mysterious ways.

"Just tell her you're FBI or something..." JJ told him as she looked over at Derek, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Hold on." Spencer said, JJ raised her eyebrows and waited as she heard Spencer start talking, explaining that he was with the FBI and didn't have the card information, JJ heard the woman _apologize _because she still couldn't give him the key. "She's being ridiculous." Spencer said into the phone, JJ scoffed.

"Show her your badge and don't be so nice." JJ said, Spencer let out a groan and walked back over to the front desk and grabbed his badge.

"Here is my badge, please give me the keys to the hotel room that Aaron Hotchner set up with you 5 hours ago. If you still don't believe me, I can happily get my _boss_ on the phone right now and I'm sure he'd love to hear what this is about." Spencer explained with slight aggravation in his voice, but who wouldn't be aggravated? This woman was being completely unreasonable. JJ laughed a little, it was always exciting to see Spencer get angry like that.

"Of course, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, sir." the concierge replied, JJ smiled. Spencer replied with a nice _thank you,_ causing JJ to let out a small laugh.

"I see it worked." JJ smiled. Spencer raised his eyebrows as the concierge handed him the room cards.

"Yeah... Did Hotch tell you we only have 3 hotel rooms?"


	9. Chapter 9: Logic

Friends with Benefits – Part Nine

**Authors Note: I'm pretty sure there was a glitch in the site, because all of a sudden I got 20 random reviews from different anonymous people, so I'm guessing they didn't ALL happen today... but thanks! That's awesome. I'm up to 93 reviews, on only 8 parts. THAT'S AWESOME! :]**

**Wanna bring it up to 103? :D**

**Just a warning, I may start updating every 7 days instead of 5. I'll try my best to keep it to 7, but I'm now writing each part as I post it, as opposed to having 10 parts written before posting it for the first time, which I was doing before. So please keep the reviewing up so that I get more inspired to write lol! :]**

Hotch explained the obvious; the Bureau didn't want to pay for more than 4 hotel rooms. Rossi knew that way before the others did and made a reservation for his own hotel room and didn't mind taking up that expense. It was all worth the room for himself. So, it was like Wyoming all over again... except maybe_ not _as bad. They were only staying there for one night _and _they could drink, because technically, even though they are on a case, they're finished for the night. When they got to the hotel, Emily mentioned them getting a celebratory drink in the bar at the hotel, as she almost always did.

"Well, I think we deserve a drink after that," Emily said as they all got in the hotel lobby. The lobby was nearly deserted, aside from the concierge at the desk and a couple of people walking through the lobby.

"After I get out of these heals," JJ mentioned as they walked through the lobby. Throughout the night, JJ's mind was so pre-occupied with the case and being undercover to realize exactly _how _much her feet actually hurt in those shoes. But she sure realized it the second she stepped out of the car. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing." she said as she looked over to Hotch and Derek, who were both carrying their go-bags with them. JJ and Emily's were still in the hotel room. "What about you two?" Emily asked

"I could use a drink." Hotch shrugged, Derek nodded.

"Me too." he said, Emily nodded.

"Alright, meet you guys back down here in a few." Emily said as they parted ways and went to their separate hotel rooms. The second they both got in their hotel room, JJ sat on one bed and pulled her shoes off, Emily kicked her shoes off and slipped on sneakers as she picked out something to change into. JJ, however, was more concerned with the emails she was reading about case files from her phone, which reminded her of the stack of case files she had in her bag and now she had to do a write up about the case they were just on. She let out a sigh, she felt so exhausted. When Emily walked out of the bathroom after changing, JJ looked over at her.

"You know what, Em... I'm really tired, and I have some work to do that Strauss is on my back about..." JJ said as she stood, Emily looked over at her, her face fell slightly. Normally, Emily would urge JJ to go, but in JJ's defense it was nearly 1am and she did look tired. Beat even.

"You sure?" Emily asked, JJ nodded. Emily could tell that JJ was sure, so she smiled. "Alright, well I'll be up soon." Emily said as she headed for the door, JJ said goodbye to her and let out a sigh as she sat on the bed. Emily headed down to the bar. "Hey Reid," Emily said as she walked over to the bar where Spencer was with Derek and Hotch. The bartender set beers on the counter in front of them.

"Hi Emily." Spencer smiled as Hotch moved a glass of beer over in Emily's direction.

"Hope that's okay with you." Hotch said, as Emily gave him a nod as she took a sip. Derek's mind was slightly pre-occupied at this point.

"Where's JJ?" He asked as Emily finished taking a sip of her beer.

"She decided to stay back... she wanted to get some work done and turn in." Emily answered, Derek nodded and thought... ever since they left that event, JJ has been acting a little off. He finished his beer within 10 minutes and excused himself. "You're usually the last one up!" Emily exclaimed, The other three were nearly half way finished with their beers, they were talking and watching the ice hockey game that was on TV. None of them noticed Derek finished his so quickly, or thought anything was wrong.

"Yeah, well you weren't JJ's husband for the night," Derek said, he was quick on his feet and always had a witty retort for things. Emily laughed and shook her head, knowing that he was joking. Derek then slipped out and headed up to JJ's room. He wanted to talk to JJ and make sure everything was okay. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until it opened. JJ stood in the doorway with her eyes squinted from the intensity of the light coming from the hallway. She was already in her pajamas, which was flannel pants and a gray v-neck. "Were you sleeping?" Derek asked. By the looks of it, it looked like she had been. Her eyes were irritated by the light and her hair was slightly messed up.

"No..." JJ answered as she moved her hand from the doorknob and looked down at the ground because of the light. Derek gave her a confused look.

"Your eyes are all red..." Derek mentioned, JJ let out a small sigh as she turned and headed back towards her bed.

"I was rubbing them." she answered simply as she sat on the bed she claimed as hers and leaned her back against the wall. She wasn't lying either, she had been rubbing them because she was so tired. Derek thought it was because she was crying for some reason. It was either that or she was on drugs, and he was pretty sure that was not the case. Derek shut the door behind him and walked over to JJ. The only light that was on in the room was the light hanging above her head, and it wasn't even that bright. JJ looked over at him once he stopped at the foot of the bed. "Do you need something?" she asked, she tried not to sound annoyed, but it sure came that way.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing..." Derek answered as JJ closed a case file and put it on a pile, picked up that pile and then set it on the floor next to her with a small sigh escaping her mouth as she looked at him. "Is everything alright?" he asked, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, everything's fine." she shrugged. JJ was good at lying, or at least stretching the truth. However, Derek knew her well enough to know that everything wasn't exactly _fine, _like she said it was.

"You sure? 'Cuz ever since we left that place you seem a little off." Derek explained, JJ let out a small sigh as she looked up at the ceiling, at this point, Derek was really concerned as to what was going on.

"There is _nothing _wrong. How many times do I have to say that?" JJ asked as she looked at him with a laugh, even though she was _not _laughing because it was funny, she was laughing because she didn't have any other way to express how she was feeling. At this point, she was a little bit annoyed at the situation. Even if there _was_ something wrong, was it **really **his business? Derek was taken back by the way she said it. He wouldn't expect her to react like that to anything, simply because she's never talked to anyone like that, at least that he was there to witness. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, he just let out a sigh and looked at her. JJ shut her eyes and let out a sigh too. "I just don't like when you ask me that..." she said as she looked at him, Derek nodded.

"I know you don't, but... I just..." Derek said, he let out a sigh and shook his head. "I care about you, I always have. And when you're upset, it worries me because I don't know what's goin' on." Derek explained, JJ looked down. "Just like I care about all my other friends, JJ." he added, JJ shut her eyes and looked up at him as she nodded.

"And I get that... it's the same with anyone else. There's honestly nothing wrong, Derek. And if there is something that's bothering me **and **I feel _you_ should know, I'll let you know." JJ explained to him, Derek nodded. He understood what she was saying, and even though he might not agree with it one hundred percent, he was supporting her wishes. JJ's cellphone vibrated against the end of the bed, JJ looked over at it. Derek smiled and picked it up, he could tell by the look in her face that she did _not _want to get up and get it. He handed it to her, JJ smiled at him and opened the email, she skimmed through it and let out a groan as she set it down on the bed next to her, and hit her head lightly on the wall.

"Who's that?" Derek asked curiously as he sat on the side of her bed.

"A detective from Louisville." JJ said as she widened her eyes a little, Derek chuckled. JJ squinted her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows and waited for an answer.

"Nothin'. I just think you need a break from work, that's all." Derek smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, JJ laughed.

"That is impossible, my dear friend." JJ said told him with a nod. Derek shook his head, causing JJ to raised her eyebrows with a _yeah right _look. "Why are you shaking your head 'no'?" JJ asked him, Derek shrugged and smiled.

"Well, you could always try." he smiled at her, JJ raised her eyebrows at him.

"How?" JJ asked, although she did have a slight idea of what _he _would say.

"Why don't you come over here and you'll find out." Derek smirked as he held his arm out and motioned her to come over with his hand. JJ raised her eyebrows as she shook her head. "You know you want to.." Derek taunted. He was right, JJ _did _want to. She bit on her bottom lip as Derek raised his eyebrows with a smirk. JJ let out a sigh and knelt on her knees as she moved over to him. Derek smirked as she moved closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist once she got close enough pulled her body to his.

"Is that so?" he asked with a small chuckle as she looked up at her. JJ bit her bottom lip and squinted her eyes with a nod as she leaned down and kissed his lips just lightly enough for him to feel her lips against his. Derek didn't hesitate to give her a _real _kiss. He was used to it by now, he didn't stop and think about what was going on anymore, regardless of where they were. He chuckled in the kiss when he noticed her starting to pull him closer by his shirt as the kiss started heating up. "What happened to keeping work and pleasure separate?" he taunted as he pulled away and raised his eyebrows.

"We're technically not working right now..." JJ said as she looked at him and thought. "a_nd_ I think we may have messed that up a while ago." JJ smirked as she leaned down to kiss him again, but this time it was right where they left off. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in as she pulled him on top of her as she slowly laid back on the bed. She didn't think about the fact that they most likely wouldn't be able to have sex, unless if it lasted about 5 minutes because Emily may come back soon. She wasn't even thinking at all at this point. Neither was Derek, apparently because he was letting it happen too. He honestly didn't care if this little make out session didn't end up with the two of them naked and before now, he was pretty good about not lusting for her that entire night. Especially with that dress on, fitting her fit figure just perfectly. All he wanted to do at this point was just taste her, and he could go to sleep a happy man... a _very _happy man. JJ let a small moan escape into his mouth as he moved his hand up her shirt, his tight grip slid up her waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Whoo, Reid sure can talk." Emily said as she walked in the door.. JJ's eyes widened as she pushed Derek off her, who immediately moved off the bed, stepping on the stack of case files JJ had put on the floor. JJ sat up and pulled her shirt down just as Emily walked into view of them. "The only reason I got outta there was because Hotch told us we have an 8am flight." Emily said as she noticed Derek just as he caught his balance after almost falling over. "Oh... hey Morgan, whatcha doin' up here?" she asked as she set her phone on the night stand table.

"I was just checkin' on JJ... and stayed to help her with some case files." Derek answered quickly, as he picked up the case files that he just slipped on and set them on the table. Emily nodded, thinking nothing of it. "See you guys tomorrow. 'Night." he said as he walked past Emily. He made sure to sound calm and like nothing was wrong, Emily kicked her shoes off as JJ shut her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall.

"That was nice," Emily said, JJ opened her eyes and looked at her. She nodded with a small smile. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to turn in." Emily said as she grabbed some pajamas and headed for the bathroom. JJ let out a sigh once Emily shut the door.

"Fuck." she mumbled to herself as she slapped her forehead.

_**x x x**_

The logical thing for JJ to say is that they should end it, but then again, the logical thing **would** have been notto even start it in the first place. So at this point, logic was out the window. Derek was thinking the same thing about the situation and continued to shake it off until what happened in the hotel room. The next day when JJ told him that they should talk later that night after work, Derek knew exactly what it was about. JJ went to Derek house _with_ good intentions, but once they were in a familiar position on the couch... things just happened. As Derek's hand slid down her body, from her neck to her waist, JJ realized why she was there, and it certainly was not for this. She pulled her head back as their lips parted.

"Derek..." she said, Derek realized the reason she pulled away and nodded.

"Sorry..." Derek said as he got off her and sat next to her as she sat up. There was a short silence. "Want something to drink?" JJ nodded and Derek got up and walked in the kitchen. JJ let out a sigh and looked at him when he walked back in with two beers. He handed one to JJ and sat back down next to her.

"I don't wanna stop..." JJ said, she didn't know how to start, so she decided to start with that. "I just think we need to talk through a few things before we continue on with this, if you still want to, that is." she said as she looked at him. Derek nodded. If it were up to him, they'd just be doing it without the whole talking about it thing, but he cared about his and JJ's friendship too much to just have it that way. If it were any other girl, the minute she would start to make things complicated with talks like this, he'd end it. But never with JJ, this was entirely different.

"Yeah, I think we should too." he said, JJ nodded as she let out a small sigh.

"I think we should cut back," she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "We've been doing this every night we have a chance... I don't think I've been out with Emily in over a month. And as much as I love it... it may be a little more.. fulfilling if we have to wait for it, if you know what I mean..." JJ explained, Derek chuckled a little.

"Yeah, no I get ya." He nodded. "Reid has been asking me to go to that new Indian food place for the past couple of weeks, I'm runnin' outta excuses." Derek said as he thought about it, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"What have your excuses been?" JJ asked, she was curious. She figured he'd tell the truth, to an extent; _I got this girl I'm banging every night of the week_, or something along those lines.

"Dates, hookups, sleeping, I've said them all. What about your excuses? Emily's pushy. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten you to go out with her for that long." Derek said, JJ laughed and nodded.

"Tell me about it. I just tell her I'm swamped with work. Which isn't a lie, because I am. And I'm actually not ahead for the first time since I started this job because of you. Which brings me to the second reason why we should cut back. I'm almost falling behind." JJ mentioned. "And we're also doing a bad job at keeping this away from work, if you couldn't tell by the hotel the other night."

"Believe me, JJ. I know." Derek sighed. "I feel bad enough as it is. I just need to control myself more. That was just stupid and risky. As much as I love risky, I don't wanna get you fired. I would never forgive myself." Derek said, the Bureau had very strict rules about co-workers getting involved, which mostly ends in one or both of them being transferred or fired.

"Neither would I." JJ said bluntly, she was not kidding. "In fact, I'd **kill **you."

"Let's not be harsh now." Derek chuckled, JJ laughed too.

"Oh yeah, and another thing..." JJ mentioned as their laughter was calming down, Derek raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of beer, to tell her _go ahead_. "Spend some time with Penelope... she was talking about how you guys don't hang out anymore and she's worried about you." Derek let out a sigh. They've been so consumed with each other the past couple of months they were drifting apart from their friends. He was just glad they had the conversation before anything got to out of hand, they both were.

_**x x x**_

"I have to be honest with you, I was really shocked when you asked me if I wanted to come over tonight. You mysteriously dropped off the face of the earth for a while there..." Emily said as JJ grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet. "Well, after work anyway." Emily shrugged as she opened the bottle of wine she brought over, JJ set the glasses on the table with a nod.

"Yeah, I know... I've just been... busy lately.." JJ said as Emily poured wine into the glasses. _What am I doing? _JJ scolded herself. _I'm practically lying to my friend.. _But then she thought, it wasn't _really _a lie. She _was_ busy... she was just busy sleeping with Derek. For the past couple months she was wondering how someone like Emily didn't pick up on it... and she was glad that Emily didn't.

"So has Morgan. You know, every time I ask him out for a drink he pulls the 'I'm too tired' deal on me. I mean, **bull. shit**. He's usually jumping at chances to grab a drink." Emily said with a laugh as she shook her head, JJ's eyes widened slightly. "I've been stuck going out with Reid for the past month. As much as I love Reid, I don't love his taste in food." Emily added with a laugh, JJ smiled and laughed a little, she was relieved to get off the topic of Derek.

"What about Hotch? I'm sure he wouldn't mind going out for a drink with you." JJ said, she figured Hotch wouldn't _mind_ going out for a drink with anyone after work, especially Emily. Not because there was anything going on between them, which there wasn't, but because they got along more than he did with anyone else on the team. Probably because they have a lot more in common.

"We actually did get a drink a couple weeks ago. Strauss has him working double time." Emily said as she took a sip of wine. "Bitch." she coughed as she pulled the glass away from her mouth, JJ laughed and raised her glass to that as Emily dropped her jaw with a smile and clinked her glass with JJ's.

_**x x x**_

"Kevin and I were supposed to have dinner, but his boss kept him late. So lucky for you, we have my wonderful abode to ourselves." Penelope said as she opened the door to her apartment to let Derek in. She was surprised that Derek asked to hang out after work earlier that day. Penelope thought that there was something wrong with him, but she did over hear Derek saying to Spencer he was going on _dates _a lot more often than usual, and Penelope Garcia knew very well what Derek Morgan's _dates _were really about, as did everyone else. She knew Derek slept around, it was just part of his lifestyle, which she never judged, but lately he was disappeary on her and she didn't like it. She wasn't sure if she should confront it or let it be.

"Lucky me." Derek said with a smile and a small laugh as he walked in. "I decided I'd pick us up some food. Chinese good with you?" he asked as he walked over to the counter and placed the bag on the table.

"I have been craving Chinese all month..." Penelope said as she walked over and opened the fridge. "Anything to drink for you my dear?" she asked, Derek nodded. Penelope smiled and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge as Derek grabbed two plates and they started eating.

"I'm sorry I've been distant lately, a lot has been goin' on..." Penelope looked down at the plate, she wasn't sure what to say, and she was thinking about that the whole time. Derek's face fell as he let out a sigh. "Listen, baby girl.. I haven't been such a good friend lately and I'm sorry for that. But, I'm gonna make it up to you." Derek said, Penelope looked at him.

"I've just been worried.." Penelope began and she looked back down. She worried about everyone when they weren't acting themselves.

"There's nothin' to be worried about, alright?" Derek asked as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised, Penelope looked up at him and nodded. "That's my girl." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I love you, you know that?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do!" Penelope said as she smiled at him. Derek smiled, he really missed his time with his baby girl.


	10. Chapter 10: Cutting back?

Friends with Benefits – Part Ten

**Authors Note: So we've hit a milestone, well, maybe not. But it's 10 parts! Which is a lot, for me anyway. My stories are usually 7-9 parts. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing this. Please review to let me know what you're thinking! **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last part and sorry for taking so long! I'll try not to take so long next time. I made this part extra long because I took so long! I hope you enjoy it!**

"_Please _tell me you're at least fucking someone," Emily said as they sipped wine on JJ's couch, it was sort of a random question, or statement for that matter. But, that was normal for Emily. JJ was still caught completely off guard and she nearly spit out her wine. Emily explained her reasoning, "You've been so busy lately, I'm just hoping you're not spending all your nights alone, but if you were, there's nothing wrong with it. I have many, many lone nights." Emily finished, taking the last sip of her wine, JJ just gave her a blank stare that said _How do I react to that?, _Emily shrugged. "Well, that.. _and, _I get this vibe." Emily said as she placed the wine on the table. JJ rolled her eyes.

"You are truly crazy." JJ assured as she stood up, grabbing both of their wine glasses and brought them into the kitchen, to pour some more wine into them. JJ was playing it off... or at least trying, but Emily didn't budge and she followed JJ right on into the kitchen.

"I acted the same exact way when I had my first _special_ friend." Emily laughed. JJ shook her head as she poured the wine. "So who is it," Emily urged as she leaned forward with her elbows on the counter with anticipation. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"No one," JJ lied, Emily just looked at her. JJ knew it probably wouldn't fly, but she wasn't that quick on her feet. Emily knew it had to be _someone_... JJ's only bet would to** lie** about who it is if she wanted it to continue to be a secret, but then again, lying to Emily? JJ let out a sigh. "It's no one you know." JJ told her as she finished pouring the last of the wine into one of the glasses. Emily nodded slowly, JJ noticed and raised her eyebrows.

"No one I know, huh?" Emily asked as she took a sip of wine, JJ nodded 'yes' as she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. "Is it Anderson?" Emily asked with a smirk, the name game was a subtle plan.

"No. I told you, It's no one you know." JJ reminded her. JJ was steady, and slightly relieved that Emily picked Anderson, because there was **no **way that would ever happen.

"Okay, well, I think we all know you're lying about that, so..." Emily said as she watched JJ shake her head and bring the wine glass to her lips to take another sip"Oh my god, It's Rossi, isn't it?" Emily exclaimed with a smile. JJ wasn't as calm as she had been before, because of all people Emily would pick Rossi? She actually scoffed into the wine, causing the little bit that _was _in her mouth to come out.

"No!" JJ exclaimed, Emily laughed at her reaction. Emily knew for a fact it wasn't Rossi...that would just be too weird. Emily also knew that it most likely was _not _a teammate; she figured JJ sticked to much to the rules, not to mention everyone on their team is like family.

"Well, I'd understand. He is pretty attractive for his age... And he's probably really experienced." Emily said with a nod, JJ's eyes widened.

"Ew! Emily!" JJ exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Alright, then... it's most likely Hotch." Emily joked with a smirk. At this point, JJ's head was going to explode. She didn't know _what _to do. Even though she knew Emily was kidding and was just throwing out random names to bust her chops, JJ knew it was only a matter of time before Emily said it's Derek... and she wasn't sure _how _she would react to that.

"Emily!" JJ said in an annoyed tone of voice. Emily was taken back a little by the tone of her voice and how much this was getting to her. "It's Morgan, okay..." JJ's voice got low and she looked down like she was ashamed, why _shouldn't _she be? She was lying to her best friend, not to mention sleeping with _their _best friend. Emily's eyes widened for a split second, then she smiled and laughed.

"Good one, Jayje." Emily said as she shook her head. "You almost had me there." Emily said as she took a sip of her wine. JJ just looked at her, waiting for her to realize that it wasn't a joke. Emily slowly took the glass from her mouth and looked at JJ, realizing that it might not actually be a joke.

"It's not a joke... we actually are... hooking up." JJ confessed, her voice was low, she _was _ashamed. She felt completely horrible for lying to Emily for the past couple months, even if Emily didn't confront her about it, she was still lying. They've known each other for well over 5 years and they were partners and friends. JJ never felt so guilty in her entire life, it was like everything hit her at once. She started thinking about Spencer, and how _he _would react, and Penelope... she couldn't even begin to think about that. Emily, on the other hand, was a little upset, not to mention completely shocked. She was joking about JJ sleeping with someone for _their _team in the first place and it being _Derek_ of all people was just shocking. If JJ would end up sleeping with _anyone _on the team, Emily felt it'd be knew JJ well enough not to expect **her **to sleep with the world famous Derek Morgan, king of one night stands _and _probably the king in the sack, too. Emily didn't really know how to react, she was kind of upset that JJ didn't confide in her, but understood the situation. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not upset," Emily assured her, even though she was lost for words. "That you're doing it... I mean, I am a little upset that you didn't let me know what was going on, but I get it..." Emily began. "I've done _way_ too many reckless and rule-breaking things in my life to be upset with you." Emily admitted, JJ nodded. "And I have done the same thing you have, of course, mine finished with a transfer on his part... but he wanted it." JJ raised her eyebrows. "Not that I'm saying that will happen to you... because I'm sure it wont. Morgan's much nicer than that guy was... it was one of those '_I hate you, you hate me, let's go to my place' _type of things." Emily shrugged, JJ nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, again that I didn't tell you... we were just so consumed with our situation to care about what anyone else would think." JJ expressed guilt, Emily nodded. JJ started to feel a little more at ease now that she knew Emily did understand.

"No, no, I get it Jayje. Like I said, I know what it's like." Emily said as she took a sip of her wine, JJ smiled at her and nodded.. "So..." Emily said as she set her glass on the counter, JJ looked over at her. "How is he?" Emily asked with a smirk, JJ's face started to burn.

"Shut up." JJ laughed as she took a sip of wine.

**x x x**

"You can't tell anyone..." JJ told Emily as the elevator doors opened. It was Monday, they had the weekend off after getting back from the case on Thursday because no cases came up that weekend. Emily and JJ met up down in the lobby as they headed for work that morning. JJ was running a little more behind than she usually was, getting into work only 15 minutes before 9. She wasn't even with Derek last night, she pressed snooze on her alarm clock. Twice.

"I was just thinking of who I was going to tell first..." Emily exclaimed as they both waked out of the elevator and headed towards the glass doors. Emily was joking, of course. She had no intentions of telling anyone anything, she figured that was a given to JJ. Although, she still understood JJ's paranoia.

"Emily, seriously. No one can know." JJ emphasized as she stopped at the glass doors, mostly because her office was down the hall to their right, and she wanted to make sure Emily understood. Emily laughed.

"I know, JJ. Lighten up. Your secret's safe with me." Emily smiled as she rubbed JJ's arm, JJ was about to open her mouth to say something, Emily knew what she was going to say. "Really." Emily reassured her, JJ let out a small sigh and nodded. Emily understood that it wasn't a trust issue JJ was having. "We should invite everyone down to the bar tonight, you up for it?" Emily asked, JJ thought, making sure she had no prior commitments, then nodded just as Derek walked over to them.

"Hey," Derek greeted them with a smile as he stopped in front of them, holding onto the strap of his bag that was hanging over his chest, Emily and JJ both looked over at him.

"Hey Morgan." Emily said with a small laugh and a smirk as she opened the glass door and walked over to her desk. JJ glared at Emily as she walked away, then looked over at Derek. His eyebrows were raised.

"What's up with her?" Derek asked, referring to her smirk and giggle, JJ just shrugged, even though she knew exactly why Emily did that.

"Do you really think I know what's up with Emily?" JJ asked with her eyebrows raised at him, Derek chuckled and shrugged. At least she could play this off.

"Guess not." JJ smiled and laughed a little. Derek didn't think past the whole '_answer with a question_' thing, even though he was the one that said '_answering a question with a question meant an underlying issue_'. The only reason why he didn't was because Emily just does things for no apparent reason some of the time, he didn't think JJ actually knew; or that Emily did it _because _of him and JJ.

"We're trying to round everyone up to have a drink later tonight, you up for it?" JJ asked, figuring she mine as well ask, she honestly didn't want Emily talking to him, or giving away that she knew until JJ had told him. Derek nodded.

"The usual place?" he asked, JJ nodded and then so did he. "Yeah, I'll be there." JJ smiled.

"Alright, well I have to get to work..." JJ mentioned, Derek nodded and opened the glass door ad JJ headed to her office.

_**x x x**_

"So what was the meeting with Hotch about earlier?" Emily asked curiously, Hotch had asked JJ into his office right after the normal 10am briefing. JJ just put down both of their drinks on the table. Penelope was in the bathroom and Hotch was over talking with Rossi at the table next to them. The bar was so loud, they couldn't even hear the conversation that was happening right next to them.

"Nothing really..." JJ shrugged. "The usual stuff, he asked how my cases are going, if the work loads too much.. just stuff to report back to Strauss. Oh, and he mentioned the Powell case," JJ said as she looked at Derek just as he stopped at the table, he just got there. He knew the Powell case was the case they were just on, they ended up calling it that, even though _Powell_ was most likely not their real last name. "Have you called Chuck and his wife yet? Hotch wants us to act on that as soon as we can."

"I will in the morning," Derek just remembered he was supposed to do that. "I'm gonna grab a drink." he said as he nodded at them and walked away, JJ nodded and watched him walk away.

"Now that I think of it, he does have a pretty nice butt." Emily smirked as she bit her lip and watched Derek walk away, just like JJ was, except JJ didn't realize she was looking at him, let alone staring at his butt. JJ snapped her head back over to Emily as Spencer set his drink on the table.

"Who has a nice butt?" Spencer asked, he didn't think about _why _he asked. If he thought about the repercussions of asking that question _before _he asked it, he most likely wouldn't have asked. JJ's eyes widened a little as she looked at Emily, who raised her eyebrows a little.

"Anderson." Emily said non-nonchalantly, which was pretty convenient, because there he was; leaning against the bar, talking to Derek as he waited for his drink with his butt in full-view. Emily thanked herself mentally for inviting him and smiled. Spencer raised his eyebrows as he glanced over, not to check Anderson's butt out, but out of curiosity. "It's the kind of butt that would be nice to squeeze." Emily stated with a nod and a straight face. JJ raised her eyebrows as she kept her eyes on Spencer, who looked back at Emily with his eyes widened.

"You shouldn't have asked." JJ smiled as she patted his shoulder as she too a sip of her beer.

"I certainly should not have." Spencer said as he took a sip of his drink, causing JJ and Emily to laugh.

_**x x x**_

"Hey JJ.." Derek said as he knocked on the door to JJ's office the next morning, it was about 10 minutes before the team was going to start their morningly 10am briefing. JJ was just getting the cases together for that.

"Hey..." JJ said as she looked up at him. "Come in," she looked back down as she finished piling up the case files. Derek nodded and walked in. "What's up?" She asked, even though she figured him showing up there had to do something with the Powell case because he was calling this morning.

"I just got off the phone with Chuck... we have a meeting for Thursday morning set up at 11am." Derek said, JJ raised her eyebrows, she was kind of shocked he said _we. _She figured, and was hoping, that would be a man's conversation. "He said he looked forward to seein' you, so I figured we had no choice." Derek shrugged, JJ nodded, understanding the situation. "There's another thing, we gotta drive down there. The Bureau doesn't want us takin' their plane there."

"Great." JJ said as she rolled her eyes, Derek chuckled.

"Hey now, don't be so rude." he told her, JJ smiled. "And I know how much you're lookin' forward to it, but might not be just the two of us." Derek added, JJ raised her eyebrows at him. "Hotch is thinkin' of sending us with someone else to observe..." JJ made a face, being observed by other people was _not _her favorite thing. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. It's probably gonna be Prentiss or Reid or somethin'." Derek shrugged, JJ nodded as she grabbed the files and headed towards the door.

"Let's hope." she shrugged as she headed out of her office and to deliver the briefing.

"Hey.." Derek said later that day as he walked over to JJ's office, JJ looked up and put a finger up to tell him to wait because she was on the phone. Derek smiled a little and waited patiently.

"Alright, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye." JJ noted as she finished writing something down and then hung up the phone. "Hey.. what's up?"

"Nothin', I was just heading out to have lunch with Penelope." Derek mentioned, JJ smiled. "And I wanted to see if you wanted to come by tonight and watch a movie, I just got a new one I think you'll like." Derek added, JJ nodded slowly and Derek chuckled, knowing what she was thinking. "No strings attached," he assured her. "And I'm not talkin' about the movie." he smirked, JJ laughed and nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I'll be there, 7 okay?" she asked, Derek nodded and smiled as he headed out over to Penelope's office. Emily headed into JJ's office right after Derek left, noticing him walking away. She had a big smile on her face, JJ raised her eyebrows for a split second before turning her attention back to one of the case files. "I don't think I wanna know..."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway." Emily smiled. JJ nodded, she saw that coming. "So you know that new intern, Miranda?" Emily asked as she sat down in one of the chairs, JJ thought.

"The brunette or the red head?" JJ asked, she never paid much attention to the interns, but she knew that there were two relatively new ones, she just didn't know their names.

"Red head," Emily said and got back to what she was saying. "Well, she was organizing some files over at the wall with all of them, and Reid noticed a book that she put down and he started talking to her about it... she actually was able to talk to him for more than a minute without the 'oh god, what the hell are you saying' face." Emily smiled.

"What was the book?" JJ curiously asked.

"I don't know, I was paying attention to them... He had the goofiest smile when he came back to his desk. I think he likes her." Emily observed, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"You can't tell Penelope..." JJ advised, knowing that it would be a complete disaster for Spencer if Penelope knew something like that. Emily looked away, making it obvious that she told her. "That poor kid." JJ sighed, Emily laughed.

"Oh, and what was Morgan in here for?" Emily asked with her eyebrows raised a little, JJ shook her head and laughed a little.

"He asked if I wanted to watch a movie at his house tonight," JJ shrugged, Emily raised her eyebrows even more. "Not what you think," JJ scolded. "We're actually _trying _not to..." she paused, knowing Emily understood. "Besides, It'll be nice to get past the opening credits for once..." JJ shrugged, Emily laughed.

"Wow, well you let me know how that works out." Emily said as she stood. "Does he know I know?" Emily asked right before she walked out of the room, JJ opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it.

"I haven't gotten around to it.." JJ began, Emily laughed a little. "I will tonight though, so don't say anything!" JJ warned, Emily laughed and shook her head as she headed out of the room. JJ let out a sigh and smiled as she shook her head.

_**x x x**_

JJ clocked out at 5:30, which is an hour earlier than she usually does; not just because she's going over Derek's, but because she finished enough work to be able to leave, and she's had a long few days. She texted Derek when she was on her way, and asked if he wanted her to pick up food, he said pizza was good. So, she picked that up on the way, which made her about 15 minutes late.

"You're late," Derek claimed with a smile as he opened the door. JJ raised her eyebrows and Derek knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, I brought pizza." JJ said as she handed over the pie to him and walked in. "_Please _tell me you have beer? Or something alcoholic?" Derek chuckled.

"Long day?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, JJ following close. He knew the answer to that; every day at the BAU was _long_. JJ just scoffed as Derek set the pizza box on the counter and grabbed two beers from the fridge. JJ leaned against the counter and watched him open the beer bottle by putting the cap under his shirt and pulling tightly. He was probably the only man that JJ knew that could actually do that and not have a mark on his hand afterwords. At that time, she wasn't thinking about that. All she noticed what the fact that his shirt was pulled up just enough to catch a view of his lower chest that she knew so well. She looked away and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from any thought that would start to pop into her mind. He was still in his work clothes, which consisted of a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. The second JJ got home she changed out of her dress and heels she wore to work that day. Which Derek noticed the second she walked in the house; that she was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain button-up shirt. "I bet Prentiss contributed to that a lot," Derek joked as he handed her the beer, not noticing her actions. JJ scoffed as she took a sip of beer.

"Actually, I have something to talk to you about, or tell you about anyway." JJ mentioned with a shrug, she was hoping he wouldn't take the news too bad. "You know when her and I hung out the other night?" JJ asked, Derek nodded as he took a sip of beer. He didn't think anything about the conversation; meaning he wasn't freaking out that she mentioned she had something to talk to him about. "Well, I ended up telling her what's going on between us..." JJ admitted, looking over at him. Derek nodded slowly, taking it all in. He was no where near upset and understood why she probably did tell Emily. "She knew I was with someone... she could just tell."

"No, no, I understand." Derek nodded. "I was wondering why she smirked and laughed at me like she knew somethin'." Derek reminisced with a small laugh as he took a sip up beer. JJ laughed and nodded.

"That's Em for you." JJ smiled as she took a sip of beer. At that moment, Derek didn't notice he had been staring at her face, noticing that the white shirt she was wearing brought out her complexion more than usual. Which lead into his other thoughts of how she has a way of being completely _beautiful _and _sexy_ at the same time, at that moment he couldn't think about anything else but jumping at her. His face slightly showed it when he pushed his lips together slowly. JJ felt him staring at her as she pulled the beer from her lips. "So what's this movie you got?" JJ asked as she walked over to the pizza and grabbed a slice before heading in the living room. Derek immediately cursed at himself for thinking of her in that way, because tonight they were just going to hang out, like two friends would normally hang out. Derek let out a small sigh, stopping his thoughts from getting the best of him and he walked into

"I remember you were talkin' about how good this movie was and I saw it at the store the other day and decided check it out," Derek said as he grabbed the DVD and popped it into the DVD player, making sure to block any view JJ may have had so that she couldn't see what he was putting into the DVD player. JJ raised her eyebrows with curiosity as Derek left to grab two slices of pizza, coming back just as the opening credits started. JJ nearly dropped her pizza on her plate when she saw it.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed as she looked at him and then back to the TV with wide eyes and a huge smile. "This is my favorite movie! You still haven't seen it?" she asked, Derek chuckled and shook his head. JJ laughed and threw her head over the back of the couch. "I told you about his movie over a year ago!"

"I know, I've been slackin'." Derek chuckled as they started watching the movie. About 10 minutes later, JJ finished the slice of pizza and stood up to get rid of the dirty plate.

"Want some more?" JJ asked as she pointed to Derek's plate. Derek glanced at her, slightly confused as to what she was asking, but then noticed she was pointing to his empty plate. He was actually pretty into this movie.

"No thanks, I'm good." he said as he looked back at the TV, JJ nodded and grabbed his plate heading into the kitchen. Derek broke his concentration from the TV when he glanced over at her just for a second before glancing back at the TV to continue watching, but he couldn't help but look back at her. Her jeans hugged her curves in all the right places, he lightly licked his lips, before shaking his head. _Come on, Morgan, get it together. _He thought to himself as he sat up a little as she walked back in, he cleared his throat a little as she sat next to him and they started to watch the movie again.

JJ found herself unable to concentrate on her _favorite_ movie, she started biting her lip again; which was something she usually did when she was nervous or in a stressful situation. This, however, was n't because she was nervous or stressed, it was more because she was thinking. _Maybe we don't need this long of a break? _But then she snapped at herself. _No, Jennifer, stop being dumb. _But then she'd think, _It's been 4 days... isn't that long enough? _Nope. _**You **__wanted this, quite being a baby_. In an effort to stop the internal debate that was going on, she moved herself over to the left a little more, closer to Derek. Derek noticed the movement, but thought nothing of it as he focused back on the movie. It made JJ feel a little more at ease, and she stopped debating with herself long enough to actually focus on what was going on in the movie. She moved herself a little bit more to the left, resting part of her body on his side. Derek looked at her from the corner of his eye before looking back at the TV. He wasn't as concentrated on it as he had been before, because his mind was wandering. The only other time JJ's body was pressed against his side was _after _they had sex. He quickly shook that thought away and began focusing on the movie, which he thought was pretty good. And funny. JJ's head lightly rested on his shoulder. His initial reaction was putting his arm around her shoulders, but he soon realized that might have not been such a good idea. He was already kicking himself for _thinking _about beingthis close to JJ and now that he really _was _this close, he didn't think he would be able to handle it. He glanced down when he lightly felt her hand on his thigh and he was about to loose it.

"I'm gonna grab another drink..." Derek said, sort of flustered as he stood up quickly and headed into the kitchen. JJ sat up straight and bit her bottom lip. She knew why he went into the kitchen so quickly, she knew exactly why. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen after Derek, who was just shutting the fridge after grabbing himself another beer. He felt her presence the moment she entered the kitchen. When JJ stood next to him, he was just getting the cap off the beer bottle as he turned around to say something. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, JJ gently reached up and grabbed his face, causing anything he was gong to say to slip his mind. JJ leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. It was much different than any other kiss they usually shared, which was more aggressive and full of passion. At first, Derek was slightly shocked, but once the both of the became more in sync, the kiss quickly turned more fiery. Derek's hands found themselves on her upper waist, just slightly pulling her shirt up enough for him to feel some of her skin in his grasp. JJ slid her hand from his face, down to his chest, at this time it was like they were playing a game of tag with their tongues. The deeper the kiss got, the further JJ pushed herself against him. She wanted to feel him again, all of him. This drove Derek wild and he pushed her against the nearest wall. Derek pushed his own body against hers as JJ smirked into the kiss. She moved her hand down his chest and they both knew where it was headed, Derek pulled away slightly.

"So what ever happened to cutting back?" Derek pointed out with a smirk and his eyebrows raised, even though he _was _the one that had JJ pinned against the wall. JJ flicked her eyebrows up.

"Well, you didn't exactly fight back." JJ flirted with a smirk as she pressed her lips against his.

**I'm sorry to cut you guys right off there.. It's getting super long! Besides, I need something to get you guys to read the next chapter! Please don't be mad at me? (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Massages

Friends with Benefits – Part Eleven

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, 9 each part is pretty awesome. **

**I've also been thinking about asking for a prompt in a review for any characters in Criminal Minds. Leave a prompt in your review and I'll pick one and write a one shot with the prompt.**

**I am SO sorry for the extremely long delay with posting this, I won't take more than a month next time to post... the past month has just been extremely hectic. please don't be mad and please review! (:**

**I hope you like it (:**

JJ didn't know what really got into her, but the whole "slowing down" thing wasn't working. That was obvious. There was just so much sexual tension for the past few days. Everything about Derek set her off. The way he walks like he owns the place, the way he flicks his eyebrows when he's thinking, the way he bits his lip as he reads a case files... Not to mention the fact that he's been teasing her ever since she mentioned they slow it down. His unbearable teasing aside, she just wanted to feel close to him like she does when they have sex. He takes her mind off of everything that's going on and gives her a break, even if it's just for the time they spend together between the sheets.

Their lips parted for a moment as he sat down on the couch, JJ didn't hesitate to get on top of him with her legs on either side of his, uniting their lips once again. It was just seconds earlier that they were in the kitchen, then they moved slowly towards the couch, careful not to break their deep kiss. JJ pressed her lips against his neck, sensually licking and nipping the spots she knew were most sensitive and couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips when she felt him shudder and moan. As he felt JJ's lips glide along his skin, Derek couldn't help the chill that ran through his body all the way down to his loins. Wanting to feel her soft skin, he trailed his hands along her slim thighs until they reached the hem of her shirt, dipping underneath just enough to rub small circles on her goose-bumped skin. JJ broke the contact of her lips on his neck, pulling back far enough to give her hands access to the hem of his shirt. Smiling wickedly, JJ swiftly pulled Derek's shirt over his head exposing his chiseled body. His sexiest feature in JJ's eyes had to be his chest that is of course, only when his tongue wasn't available. Derek gently held onto her as he ran his hands up along her sides, bringing her shirt with them. Once her shirt was discarded JJ leaned down and sucked on his bottom lip, her fingers gently ghosting over his chest and abs on their way down to her ultimate goal. Breaking the kiss he looked up at her with begging eyes as her hands reached the buckle of his belt. Licking his lips he watched as she slowly, almost teasingly slipped the belt out of the buckle before moving to the button of his jeans.

The fact that they were supposed to be "slowing down" completely slipped his mind as he felt his jeans button pop open. He was more focused on what was going down, and what would be happening over the next few minutes. He wasn't thinking about how confusing this situation was either. Right now he was more concerned with feeling every inch of her body. While she worked on his zipper, he slid one hand up her back, stopping when he reached her bra clasp. His other hand maintained a firm grasp on her left hip, keeping her in place. He's stronger than most men, and that's another thing to add to the list of things about Derek that turn JJ on. She kissed him roughly as he popped the clasp then slowly drew the straps down her arms exposing her perky breasts. The fact that JJ was more exposed than he was at this point slipped her mind, and normally she'd be self-conscious, even though there was no reason to be. Her insecurities seemed to slip away when they were together, and so did Derek's. He, himself _was_ a little insecure about the size of his package and he did **not **have a reason to be, JJ has even commented about how **big **it really is. He ran his hands up her waist and he gently cupped her breasts, twisting her nipples between his fingers just as her phone went off. JJ pulled her lips away and scrunched her face as she bit her lip and Derek let out a groan as he dropped his hands onto the couch beside them. This has happened a few too many times to them, and they were just both praying it wasn't a case. JJ begrudgingly slid off of Derek and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. Looking at the phone's display, JJ rolled her eyes as she saw the alert was a text from Emily. Of course Emily would text her at a time like this, saying '_So __how's __that movie going ;)'. Way to totally kill a mood, Emily._ JJ thought to herself as set her phone back down on the table, letting out a sigh as she looked at Derek.

"So.. where were we?" she asked as she slowly returned to her previous position on top of him. Derek bit his lip as he looked up at her.

"I think we were just about to do this..." Derek smirked as he grabbed her waist firmly and laid her on the couch, causing her to giggle as he got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned down and kissed her.

_**x x x**_

"Hey Jayje..." Emily said as she grabbed onto the door frame of JJ's office as she looked in. She had gotten to the BAU a little over 15 minutes ago, and JJ got there 20 minutes before that. "Hotch wants to start the briefing a little early today." that was the last thing JJ expected out of Emily's mouth.

"A little?" JJ asked as she looked at her watch, it was about an hour before they usually started the normal briefing.

"Yeah, like now." Emily shrugged, understanding what JJ meant by that. She dropped her hand from the door frame as JJ nodded and she stood up, gathering the case files together. She wasn't really ready to present the case, but she could pull something together quickly enough. Penelope had more work to do than she did though, having to get the presentation together on the computer. "I told Garcia, too." Emily mentioned, JJ nodded as she held the files to her chest and walked over to Emily, who turned and headed out of the room with her. "So how _was _that movie?" Emily asked with a smirk as they walked down the hall. JJ laughed and shook her head, she saw that coming. "Did you make it through the opening credits?" Emily joked, Emily could tell by not getting a reply from JJ after sending her taunting text last night that JJ was "_busy"._

"Yes..." JJ answered, Emily's eyes lit up as she dropped her jaw. "We didn't make it to the ending credits though, that's for sure." JJ scoffed, Emily laughed along as she opened the glass doors, letting JJ in before her.

"Has he seen your tattoo yet?" Emily taunted with a smirk as they walked, JJ scoffed and rolled her eyes. They both knew the answer to that one. Emily made sure no one was around them when she asked, except she didn't notice Penelope walk up behind them, about to say 'hey'. That was until she heard what Emily had said. "Of course he has," Emily stated the obvious. "That's probably the first thing Morgan noticed." she said as they both turned and walked through the kitchen area to head up to the conference room, through the back way. Penelope's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _What the hell..._ she thought as she shook her head. _I must have heard incorrectly... Yeah, that's it. _She shook her head as she headed up to the conference room. JJ smiled and said 'hey' when when Penelope walked in, but Penelope's mind was somewhere else. She didn't ignore JJ intentionally. JJ raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Emily, who just shrugged. Hotch walked in the room and everyone settled down in their seats, expect JJ, who was going to need to stand up to talk about the case in just a few moments.

"Sorry for the short notice, I have a meeting with Strauss after this." he explained as he looked over at JJ, giving her the cue. JJ nodded.

"Well this one is in Southern Maine, over the course of a year and a half the County Sheriff has found 7 bodies in Bridgemont Pond, they thought they were drownings at first, but when one of the most recent victims, Kaylie Bishop was found two days after she was last saw alive, she was supposed to be going to a friends house 45 minutes from the pond, the medical examiner found defensive wounds on her body, something that was found on the other bodies, but they thought it was just from the stream wearing down the bodies..." JJ explained as she pressed the button to pull the pictures up, but noticed it didn't pop up, like it usually did. She looked over at Penelope, who noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as she put the wireless chip into her computer in order to get all the pictures up. She pressed one button and they all popped up on the screen and on everyone's iPad, except Spencer's of course, who sticks with paper. JJ glanced over at Emily, who just shrugged as she looked down at her iPad and flipped through the pictures that weren't on the big screen. Penelope kept that screen nice and clean, all the crime scene photos and the photos of the victim in the medical examiners office. JJ then glanced over at Derek as he flipped through the pictures and then began talking about what he thought it meant. They made up a small starter profile of who it could be, before moving onto the next case they briefed over.

After that, the day seemed to go by pretty quickly, JJ was busy with appointments and case files, she hardly had time to talk to anyone , except when everyone stopped in one by one to say goodbye to her, except Penelope... which did make her wonder if something was wrong. Hotch came down around 7pm and told her she should head home because of how late it was. JJ got out of the BAU around 7:30 and got home by 8, just in time to have a glass of wine and watch TV for an hour and she headed to bed.

_**x x x**_

JJ and Derek had an appointment with Chuck and Sidney that morning at 12. So they went into work as they usually did, but we're planning to leave at 10 am, because it can take about an hour and a half to get there. They briefed the case over with everyone, Hotch making it clear that they cannot comply with them yet, because once they comply they need all the back-up they can get. The rest was just pointers, how to act and represent themselves. Hotch also let them know that the local police knew about the situation and would have a patrol car stationed around the place they were meeting up at, which was near the country club they were staying at in Silver Spring, where they were both staying. Garcia had already tracked everything about "Chuck and Sidney Powell", tracing back from the credit card they used to book their room. It was all legit and they found out that they were steeling the identities of past couples they have killed. They were good at covering their tracks, they didn't use their last victim's identities, they used victims from years ago, sometimes even going back to the same identities because they weren't picked up. They've been doing this for over 10 years. The fact that there would be a police car on patrol around the county club wouldn't spook Chuck or Sidney because they were too confident about their plan. They haven't been caught yet; why worry now? By the time 9:45 rolled around, they finished up the briefing and JJ and Derek were getting ready to leave.

"Don't get caught up with the wife and husband thing, the honeymoon phase may be great, but wait until what happens next; so I've heard." Emily scoffed the last part as JJ got her things together in her office, JJ raised her eyebrows up at her. "I guess it goes with a "friends with benefits" type situation, too.. though I've never really thought about it..." Emily stated, more thinking aloud than anything, then she realized what she just said and looked at JJ, who was just standing there with her eyebrows raised.

"Thank you, Emily." JJ rolled her eyes as the threw her bag over her shoulder, not thinking anything of what Emily had just said. Emily shrugged and walked out of JJ's office. JJ turned the light off and locked the door behind her. They noticed Penelope just turning away from them, about to turn the corner.

"Hey Garcia," Emily smiled, not paying attention to the fact that Penelope had just turned around as they exited JJ's office. Otherwise she would have caught on that it was possibly to avoid them. Penelope froze, like a child who had just stuck her hand in the cookie jar. JJ squinted her eyebrows and Emily raised hers as Penelope faced them.

"I'm kind of in a rush, I forgot the thing for that thing that I need the thing for." Penelope said quickly and after realizing how stupid that sounded, she shook her head a little. "Good luck with your..." she looked at JJ, indicating that she was talking to her, but she trailed off and looked down. "Yeah. So call me if you need anything!" she said quickly before rushing away, the opposite direction of her office. JJ and Emily both looked at each other.

"What was up with that?" JJ asked, Emily shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe something about Kevin? I think he's going to Indiana for a week..." Emily said, JJ shrugged as they headed back to the bullpen.

_**x x x**_

"So Chuck and Sidney are staying at the Columbia Country Club in Chevy Chase... They used the Powell's club membership in order to do so.." JJ trailed off as she read the information on the iPad. The reason why they couldn't just bring them down for identity fraud, they didn't have enough to get them on the murders, and they didn't want to bring this into an interrogation room because they most likely would never get their answer. The only way they'd get their answer is if they had the leverage that they planned to kill JJ and Derek after taking their money. As JJ slid her finger along the iPad to continue reading down the page, but all of a sudden, it returned to the home screen. JJ raised her eyebrows and went back to find the page she was just on, but nothing was there, not even the information from the crime scenes. "This is why I hate technology." JJ said as she pulled her phone out, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked as he glanced over at her while focusing on the road.

"Everything just disappeared... I don't even know, I'm asking Garcia." JJ replied as she listened to the phone ring, usually Penelope answered right away. After the forth ring, JJ was going to hang up and call again, but the line clicked.

"How may I be of service to you?" Penelope asked, her voice was a lot less chipper than it normally is, causing JJ to wonder what could have been wrong.

"The information about this case got deleted from my iPad for some reason..." JJ began to explain, Penelope already started typing after JJ said 'got deleted', because she understood what was going on.

"Done." Penelope said right before JJ was about to say something else. "Just restart it and it should all be there. Anything else?" Penelope asked, JJ was too confused with Penelope's attitude to even confront her about it.

"No.. thanks.." JJ said, hearing the click of Penelope hung up before JJ even lowered the phone from her ear. She restarted the iPad and checked that everything was there, which it was. Her thoughts trailed off to Penelope... JJ thought maybe Derek could get to the bottom of it, but didn't know whether or not that's what Penelope would want. She was about to open her mouth to tell him, but he beat her to it.

"So I was thinkin', maybe I should tell Garcia..." Derek said as he looked over at her, JJ looked over at him. Derek didn't know how to interpret the look she gave him, so he continued on. "Now that Prentiss knows, I think it would-" JJ understood what he was saying and started nodding.

"No, yeah.. I totally agree.." JJ said, cutting him off. Derek nodded and smiled as he focused back on the road. She let out a small, silent sigh as she read through the file.

_**x x x**_

Their meeting with Chuck and Sidney was quick and painless, to an extent at least. JJ had to endure Chuck's flirting and side-glances, she soon got over the fact that his _wife _could care less about what he did, or was just too stupid to realize what was going on. If Derek had been flirting with Sidney and giving her the same glances, she'd kick him so hard. Not out of jealousy, but because he would have to be plain stupid to do something like that. Anyway, Derek is going to go down to meet up with Chuck tomorrow to have some "guy time". JJ dodged a bullet with that one, only because Sidney was "visiting with her mother". JJ and Derek both assumed that most likely wasn't the case, so Hotch thought it would be a good idea for Emily, JJ and Anderson to go down with Derek to do surveillance, which Derek wasn't too fond of, but got over. Hotch also surprised them by telling them they didn't need to come back to work, seeing as they would only be there for 45 minutes until their shift was up.

"He totally has a date or something." Emily laughed as she talked to JJ over the phone, only 20 more minutes until her and Derek were back at Quantico.

"Actually, Jack has a basketball try-out today at his school." JJ heard Spencer mention in the background in a matter-of-fact tone. JJ laughed a little when Emily scoffed.

"Whatever." Emily said. "The date seemed more scandalous." Emily mumbled, JJ shook her head, hearing Spencer's voice faintly in the background. "Reid. I have no social life, give me a break." Emily told him, causing a rebuttal from Spencer that JJ could barely make out. "Just get back to your text book." Was all JJ could hear on that matter, causing her to chuckle. "So you two get an early day... what are you gonna do?" Emily asked in anticipation, JJ rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It's only an hour early, and I know _I'm_ going straight to bed to watch the SVU marathon." JJ smiled. As if they didn't see everything that happens in one season of SVU on a daily basis. Normally, JJ hated any TV show that had to do with crime, criminals, or law for that matter. But she had a thing for Stabler, so his hotness is a big persuasion. Even Penelope agreed and would endure an episode a month because of him, with a few glasses of wine and either JJ or Emily, of course.

"Yeah right." Emily scoffed, JJ shook her head as she glanced over at Derek, who had a small smirk on his face, causing her to smile. She thought of Penelope or a second and remembered what was going on with her.

"So have you uhm..." JJ made a quick glance over to Derek. "Have you talked to Garcia recently?" she wasn't sure why she looked over at Derek, not realizing that it was because she didn't really want him to over hear even though it was inevitable.

"I ran into her.. but she still seems off.. I was going to mention it, but Hotch cut in to talk about a case from a month ago..." Emily answered, both of their tones suddenly changed. They were both confused as to why Penelope was acting the way that she was. "Well, I have to finish up these case files... unless you can just not give me any tomorrow..." Emily's voice trailed off.

"Not a chance. Strauss is up my butt about them constantly." JJ replied with a smirk. "Nice try though."

"Well, it was worth a shot." Emily shrugged. "Hey, maybe we can watch that SVU marathon together? I'll bring wine..." Emily sang the last part, JJ laughed.

"Sure, I'll text you later."

"Alright, if something comes up though, I totally understand." Emily was joking... for the most part. She was hinting towards another hook-up between the two of them, and JJ caught onto that, which is why she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Emily." JJ said, Emily laughed and said goodbye and then she hung up the phone, letting out a silent sigh as she looked out the window.

"Is there something up with Garcia?" JJ shut her eyes. She was hoping Derek wouldn't ask her anything about that, because in fact, she was just thinking about how she could mention it.

"I don't know..." JJ confessed as she looked at him. "Emily suspects it has something to do with Kevin, but I'm not sure... usually she'll come clean if it has something to do with Kevin." she explained, Derek nodded.

"I'll see what's up." Derek said, JJ nodded. She felt a little better to know that he was checking up on Penelope.

_**x x x**_

"So, what time is Emily coming over?" Derek asked as he massaged her back, they just got to JJ's house about 10 minutes ago. He gave Penelope a call and smooth-talked his way into meeting her for dinner in about an hour. He only had to smooth-talk her because she was trying to make up every excuse in the book _not _to have him over, but eventually she gave in. JJ closed her eyes. It was kind of hard for her to think straight when he gave her massages; he had the perfect hands for giving massages, too.

"Uhhh," JJ thought hard as she let out a loud sigh. "Whenever 7 is." she mumbled, letting out another sigh as he moved his hands from her shoulder blade down to her left side. Derek let out a small chuckle as he gently moved both of her hands up her back. "Okay," JJ sighed. "I'll give you one now."

"I can go longer if you want." Derek smirked and chuckled as JJ came to her knees, clenching the sheet around herself.

"I know, but I'm afraid I might fall asleep before SVU comes on." JJ smiled as Derek laid on his stomach, both of them knew that wasn't the real reason why she wanted to stay awake. Massages were kind of like foreplay for them... it was odd, yes, but it relieves a lot of stress _before _the sex... which relieves even more stress. JJ began to massage his back, starting with his shoulders. Derek started to let out the same noises that JJ does whenever he gives her a massage; except in a higher-pitched voice than his own. "Oh will you shut up." JJ said, knowing he was joking around. Derek chuckled as she continued with the massage. Massages weren't really his thing before JJ gave him one and he realized it was an instant stress reliever. Besides, he didn't mind a girl straddling him from behind and rubbing his back either. A couple minutes later, Derek made another taunting noise. JJ scoffed and shook her head. "Alright, turn over." she told him as she knelt beside him, he gave her a confused look. "I wanna massage your chest." she answered simply, Derek squinted his eyes, but turned over on his back anyway. JJ smiled and put her left leg over him, getting on top of him. She started off massaging his chest, for a few seconds anyway. She leaned down and kissed his chest lightly, a smile spread across Derek's face as she continued kissing his chest, but moved south.

"So much for massaging my chest..."


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Friends with Benefits – Part Twelve

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews on the last part, even though it took me more than a month to update. It'll probably take me about a week or so to update from now on because I usually don't have the time to sit down and write one full part that's about 3,500 words.**

**I hope you like this part and please review! (:**

"Hey Em..." JJ said as she opened the door for Emily, it was 10 minutes to 7. Derek was just finishing buttoning his shirt up when JJ headed down stairs to get a something to drink and then heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Jayje." Emily smiled as she walked in with a bottle of wine in her hand. "Can I put this in the kitchen?" Emily asked, even though she knew they'd crack it open right away and was already heading into the kitchen. JJ nodded.

"Yeah." JJ smiled. "Morgan's he-" JJ began to say that Derek was still there, but Derek's voice came from the other room as he was walking over.

"Should I come back later so we can continue-" Derek began to say with a cocky smile, but when he saw Emily in the room he immediately stopped what he was saying and his smile fell. JJ pressed her lips together and looked at him and then over to Emily, who was just finishing opening the wine bottle. The cork popped out with a subtle _pop_. Emily looked up at them. "Emily..." Derek said quickly, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh hey Morgan." Emily said with a big smile. JJ looked from Emily to Derek, she wasn't sure what would happen next, so she decided to say something.

"So Derek's on his way to see Penelope..." JJ mentioned, Emily nodded.

"Tell her I said 'hi'!" Emily said, Derek nodded slowly; unsure if Emily had heard what he said. If she did, Emily was playing it off well. He figured she would taunt him about it if she heard.

"Okay, I will.. bye guys." he said as he quickly walked out, JJ turned towards Emily once she heard the door shut. JJ shut her eyes and shook her head when she saw the look on Emily's face.

"Don't." she warned.

"I wasn't going to!" Emily said, putting her hands up in defense as she started pouring the glasses of wine. JJ nodded and leaned against the counter. "So should I come back later?" Emily asked in a deep voice, imitating Derek, but stopped because she started chuckling, JJ shook her head. She couldn't help but laugh.

"So..." Emily pondered the different things she could say, all of which would get JJ to spill the beans. Particularly about her and Morgan. Emily took a sip of her wine as she thought. "Kinkiest place you've had sex?" she asked as she glanced over at JJ. It was 30 minutes into their first episode and there was a commercial on. They usually spent the commercial breaks asking random and embarrassing questions. JJ raised her eyebrows as she lowered the glass from her lips.

"You asked that question the last time we played this..." JJ recalled the last time they had played, which was a quite a while ago. They haven't gotten that much time to actually sit down and watch TV by themselves, let alone together. Emily made a face as if she were thinking, and then shook her head, playing it off that she didn't remember. They both knew very well that Emily remembered. "Uhm... I'm pretty sure you did." JJ said, she wasn't backing down until Emily admitted that she did, and then hopefully the show would come back on so she wouldn't have to answer the question

"Mmm, Yeah, I know. But that was before you were doing it with Morgan. So cough it up." Emily demanded, but in a subtle tone. JJ raised her eyebrows, but could tell by the look on Emily's face she was not going to win this. JJ nodded as if to say _touche_, but was still reluctant to tell her. Emily laughed, knowing that she was. "Come on!" she encouraged with a smirk as she took a sip of her wine.

"It's not really _kinky_..." JJ began, lowering her voice unintentionally when she said the word _kinky. _The only reason why Emily didn't mention that was because she wanted to know the answer, so she raised her eyebrows with anticipation. "Either on his back porch or on the washing machine while I was doing laundry..." JJ said nonchalantly as she took a sip of wine, looking at the TV as, just SVU came back on. She figured she was going to have to say where anyway, so she might as well not be embarrassed about it. Not hearing anything from Emily after a few seconds, she pulled the glass from her lips and looked at her. Emily's eye's were widened and her mouth hung open slightly. "What? You wanted to know." JJ said simply.

"I know," Emily said as she took a sip of wine and looked at the TV. "But _damn_..." she emphasized as she shook her head in slight disbelief. "You haven't even been hooking up for 2 months and you're already doing it on the washer? I thought you'd wait until at _least_ month 3." Emily scoffed. JJ smiled and started laughing.

"Yeah, well, we don't exactly stay in the bed most of the time." JJ said with a small chuckle as she took a sip of her wine. Emily's eyes slightly widened as she blew into her wine glass, just before she was going to take a sip of wine. If she had, she would have done a spit -take. _What other places are they doing it in?_ Emily automatically wondered. JJ had a devilish grin on her face as she watched her friends reaction. "You _did _want to know." JJ laughed.

_**x x x**_

The whole car-ride Derek's mind was preoccupied, thinking about how he was going to tell Penelope. He almost ended up missed her street he was so deep in thought. Nothing has every bothered him _this _much. It was the first time he ever felt guilty about sleeping with a woman. He really valued his and Penelope's friendship, and he knew that was why he felt guilty about it. He didn't know how she'd take it... it's an odd situation him and JJ. He wasn't expecting her to be gung-ho about it right off the bat, but he was hoping she'd at least understand. So he figured he'd start by telling her how he was feeling when it all started... but then he thought that would be a stupid way to tell her. What was he going to say? _I was drunk and didn't have sex in about a week and was really horny_. Yeah, that was perfect. That brought him back to square one as he walked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door. Everything he did up to the point when Penelope opened the door was self-less. He didn't even realize he had parked the car he was thinking about it too much. Derek looked at Penelope as she stepped back once she saw it was Derek, bringing the door with her. Derek gave her a smile as he walked in. Derek let out a small sigh as he heard the door shut.

"I came here-" Derek began to say at the same time Penelope spoke.

"So I-" Penelope's voice was far more shakier than his, but she stopped once she heard Derek begin to speak. They ended up finishing at the same time. "Uhh, you go first..." Penelope said as she pulled out a seat for herself and sat down, Derek followed her actions and pulled the seat next to hers and turned towards her.

"I came here to tell you something..." Derek said, looking down at the floor as he collected his thoughts. He know how to ease into this and his mind was sort of racing with ways that he could, so he kind of just gave in. "JJ and I are uh..." Derek paused. "Having sex.." he said as he looked up at her. "We have been for more than a month... and I know this is weird for you to hear-" Derek began, but Penelope caught him off guard by speaking up.

"I overheard Emily and JJ talking about it the other day..." Penelope said as she looked down at her over-sized bird ring and started to play with it using her thumb. She let out a breath after a long silence. "So how does this work... I've never been in a situation quite like this before..." Penelope asked slowly. She didn't want to sound upset and was trying hard to hide the fact that she was to him. Derek felt his heart drop, he could tell she was upset even though she was trying to hide it. The tone of her voice and her slightly glassy eyes gave it away.

"Listen, baby girl... I don't expect you to be okay with this right off the bat... I'm sorry you heard that way and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." Derek said as he looked at her, Penelope didn't say anything. Derek waited, he wasn't sure what he could say at this point.

"You could have told me..." Penelope said as she looked up at him. "I might not have understood, but at least I would have known... I sat here thinking you two were just so busy with work to hang out with me. I thought there was this whole 'let's never hang out with Garcia _or _come up with stupid reasons why we can't hang out with Garcia pact'... JJ would be a month ahead of case files if she was actually working on them. I can't believe I was so stupid!" Penelope exclaimed, at this point, Derek was confused as to what was going on.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Derek scolded as he grabbed her hand to calm her down. "I'm sorry that I lied to you.. and I promise you, that will never happen again. It has been eating me up and I felt guilty not telling you, and I now I know why.. you're my baby girl. And you deserve to know." Derek told her, Penelope nodded and let out a breath. "Do you forgive me?" he asked, Penelope looked up at Derek, and then back down as she pouted her lips.

"Of course I forgive you. Look at you." Penelope said as she looked back up at him. Derek smiled, causing Penelope to smile. "We're not done with this conversation... and just wait til I corner miss JJ about this." she told him, Derek nodded. "It's just a lot to take in." Derek knew exactly what she was talking about and understood where she was coming from. So, he didn't push. They spent the rest of the night laughing and watching TV. Something he always loved doing with his baby girl.

_**x x x**_

"You know, I love drinking wine with you. We always have a great time!" JJ gushed as she took the last sip of her 4th glass of wine, Emily had a big smile on her face as she took a sip of her 2nd glass of wine. JJ was clearly drunk, and all Emily could do was grin. It was pretty funny. "You're a really fun person!" JJ said as she put the glass on the coffee table with a clink.

"I'm glad you think so!" Emily laughed as she took the last sip of her wine and got up to bring both of their glasses into the kitchen.

"Can I have another one?" JJ asked from her spot on the couch, Emily laughed to herself and shook her head as she put the wine glasses in the sink.

"The bottle's empty Jayje." Emily said as she grabbed the bottle. "Crap." she mumbled to herself when she felt there was about a half a glass left, she stuck it in the cabinet anyway and decided not to tell her. JJ let out a loud sigh as she looked back at the TV. She wasn't taking anything in, however. She wasn't really focusing on anything in particular. She only realized what was going on when Emily walked back in the living room after washing the two wine glasses. "What'cha thinkin' about?" Emily asked curiously as she sat next to JJ, she knew that look very well. JJ let out a sigh and looked at her.

"I don't know." JJ answered simply, right before she let out a loud yawn. Emily laughed.

"You tired?" Emily smiled, JJ just shook her head. It was obviously a lie, Emily could tell. JJ looked like she was almost forcing herself to keep her eyes opened. "It's already 9, I should be getting home.. c'mon, lets get you to bed." Emily said as she stood up, JJ raised her eyebrows and looked from Emily to the TV. "Stabler will be on tomorrow night... besides, you had a long day." Emily said as she shut the TV off and JJ got up. "Between that case and Derek and the bed..." Emily added with a smirk as she followed JJ to the stairs.

"Actually, Derek was between _me_ and the bed, thank you very much!" JJ stated as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom.

"I bet." Emily laughed as JJ walked into her room. She was better at walking than Emily expected her to be, considering her condition. JJ did, however, bump into the wall a couple of times, but it was better than her falling down, which happened quite a few times on other occasions. Normally, JJ wouldn't be this intoxicated after drinking 4 glasses of wine, but she didn't have a chance to have dinner. And normally Emily **would **be that intoxicated, but she had to get home to feed Sergio, otherwise she would get bombed and crash on JJ's couch, which she has done on more than one occasion.

"He's a really nice guy, you know... it's not _all _about the sex..." JJ said as she reached down to pull her socks off, loosing balance each time before Emily grabbed her. Emily raised her eyes and JJ continued before Emily could say anything. It was almost as if JJ was telling Emily because she thought Emily thought Derek was just using her and was bad news. Emily would most likely be thinking that if it were anyone but Derek. Emily knew Derek always has his friends close to his heart. "Even when it is, he never cares about his own pleasure, he always makes sure I'm ready and he never pushes for us to have sex! We just make out, he even stayed over once when I had my period and he didn't care." At this time, Emily was trying not to laugh, but was also focused on getting JJ into bed. "He's so good at it, too! And not the sex, I mean, he's _great _at that, but he's also good at cuddling! Em, he really likes cuddling." JJ assured Emily, who nodded with a smile.

"That's great, JJ!" Emily said, sounding enthusiastic so JJ didn't become upset that she wasn't, which tends to happen when she's drunk. Emily pulled back the comforter and JJ got into bed. Emily watched JJ's face turn to sadness right when she stopped squirming around and looked like she was comfortable.

"I always feel so safe when he's here, I sleep better, too." JJ said as she pulled the comforter close to her as if to get the same security she has when Derek's there. JJ then looked to Emily. "Thanks Emily.." JJ said once she fully grasped the fact that Emily had been helping her into bed and taking care of her. Emily rubbed JJ's arm affectionately.

"Anytime. I'll set your alarm for you..." Emily said as she looked at JJ's alarm clock and pressed the 'set' button. 5:30 was already pre-set as the time, so she clarified: "5:30, right?" JJ nodded. "Alright, Call me if you need anything, okay?" Emily asked, JJ nodded. Emily smiled as she turned out of her room, turning the light off on the way. She had a goofy grin on her face, mostly because of what JJ said about Morgan. She totally knew it.

**x x x**

"Hey, thanks for taking care of me last night..." was the first thing JJ said to Emily the next morning as she walked over to Emily's desk to give everyone files. JJ got into work about 30 minutes before everyone else got in, which was 15 minutes ago. The first thing Emily did was laugh, partly because JJ was thanking her and partly because of last night.

"Anytime." Emily laughed. "Let's not forget how many times you take care of me..." Emily mentioned, JJ laughed a little and nodded. There were many times JJ has taken care of Emily and vise vera. It wasn't a burden to either of them, it was just what friends did for each other.

"Well," JJ scoffed. "I have new case files for you guys." JJ said as she glanced over at Spencer, who was focused on a book he was reading. She figured he finished up the case files she gave him already, he usually finished much quicker than Emily or Derek. Emily glanced over and laughed a little as JJ put some files on Emily's desk, just as Derek walked behind JJ.

"Hey JJ... you have time to talk?" he asked as he stood to her left with a coffee cup in his hand, JJ looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah.. just let me give these files to Hotch. You wanna wait in my office?" she asked, Derek nodded.

"Sure." he said as he turned and headed for JJ's office. JJ glanced behind her and watched him walk away for a moment before looking at Emily, whose eyebrows were raised. JJ shrugged and gave Spencer some files and greeted him then put some files on Derek's desk. She went up to take a pile of files to Hotch, who asked her about how the case went yesterday and asked if she could see him after the briefing at 10. After that she headed back through the bullpen.

"Oh, JJ.." Emily said just as JJ was going to walk by her, JJ stopped. "Reid and I were just talking about getting a drink after work tonight and getting everyone else on board, you up for it?" Emily asked, JJ thought for a moment.

"I'll let you know, but I most likely can." JJ said as she started walking away again, Emily nodded, understanding that she had to get to her office. That's how most of their go conversations at work. JJ headed to her office and got there about about 10 minutes after she had talked to Derek. She opened the door and saw Derek sitting in one of the chairs that were across from her desk.

"You know, you really need to clean out your office..." Derek mentioned with a smile and a small chuckle as she shut the door behind her. The table behind her desk was stacked with files a few feet tall and her desk even had a couple of piles on it.

"It's harder than you think." JJ said as she went over and sat at her desk. "Hotch wants me to look over a case before the briefing.." JJ said as she sat down and started looking for the case Hotch had been talking about in the stack of files that was on her desk. "How'd it go with Penelope?" she'd been itching to know. She couldn't stop thinking about it the other night because she was worried about what Penelope would think. Hence the reason she didn't really hesitate to get drunk; which she wasn't too happy about the reason she got drunk.

"It went surprisingly well... there's still some stuff to talk about on that subject, but it's a little touchy now. Which, I expected." Derek explained, JJ nodded as she pulled the file out of the stack and set it on her desk.

"Good... I think I'm going to go talk to her sometime today. I think it would be the best thing to do, seeing as it's not just you that's in this situation." JJ said, Derek nodded.

"That's a good idea. She was plannin' on cornering you anyway." he chuckled, JJ laughed and nodded. Her smile fell slightly. Until now, Spencer had been in the back of her mind for quite some time now regarding this situation. She knew he couldn't stay there any longer. His friendship means as much to her as Emily's and Penelope's do. She was kind of worried about what he would think of her and she couldn't pin-point why she was feeling that way.

"I'd hate to kick you out, but..." JJ trailed off as she looked down at the case file, Derek chuckled and nodded as he stood up. "Hey..." she said, Derek looked at her. "You busy tonight?" she asked, Derek raised his eyebrows. "Not like that... Em and Spence are trying to get the whole team to grab a drink after work if nothing comes up." JJ answered, Derek nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in. I'll see you later."

**(So that's it for this part, It was getting pretty long. I hope you liked it and please review! Next part will be out soon!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Timing

Friends with Benefits – Part Thirteen

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for being terrible with my updates!**

**I've also lost track of what days it is in this story, so if I start to get confusing with that I'm sorry. I'm just writing based on what I last recall.**

**I hope you like this part and please review! (:**

"You actually got Hotch and Rossi to go? How did you manage that?" JJ asked Emily later that day as she went around the empty bullpen, putting case files on each of the team members desks, finishing with Derek's. It was 6pm and everyone else was out of there by 5pm. It made JJ wonder why Emily, Derek, Spencer and Rossi were still there. After talking to Derek earlier that morning, she'd been cooped up in her office most of the day, answering phone calls, organizing case files and she even had a couple of in-office meetings with detectives or investigators on crimes. Which all resulted in her saying that they'll look into it, and that their case is on the top of their list. It wasn't a complete lie; a lot of cases were just on the top of their list.

"Well, we're here past 5. Can you guess how I managed it?" Emily groaned a little as she pushed herself off her own desk, where she had been leaning, and took a seat in her chair.

"Yeah, thanks Prentiss. I would like to be at the bar right now, havin' a beer, checkin' out the ladies... but I'm stuck here." Derek began with a voice of bliss, which quickly turned sour as he looked at Emily. "With you." Emily scoffed and JJ laughed at what he had just said. She didn't mind him "_checking out other ladies"_, due to their situation, there was no room for jealousy. She had noticed him take a few glances at other woman before when they were together; but mostly when their co-workers were around and they were at a social setting as opposed to a work setting. At work, his eyes were mainly on his case files, except when JJ walked by and no one was looking. JJ's caught a few of those glances from him before, but they were mostly taunting glares. Derek Morgan sure liked to tease his woman.

"Oh, come on," Emily scoffed. "I'm wonderful." she said in a sarcastic tone of voice that even slightly degraded herself. Emily picked up a case file and opened it as if she were actually going to read it.

"You're hilarious." Derek convinced her with a nod, just as Hotch's office door opened. They heard a small squeak from the rusty hinge and turned their heads towards him as he stepped into the doorway and shut the light off. They all simply looked at him, with slight anticipation, waiting for the cue to tell them they were free to go. Hotch felt their stares as he headed down the stairs as he normally did at the end of each busy day, except and hour earlier than he normally had.

"You guys ready or not?" Hotch spoke in his normal tone of voice with a hint of excitement as he continued his path towards the glass doors. They all laughed and got up after his cue and gathered their stuff to go to the bar.

_**x x x **_

"I'm gonna go order another round!" Emily called over the noise in the bar. It was busier than the average Friday night and they had already been there for about 40 minutes. JJ had just excused herself to the bathroom seconds before Emily decided to order them another round. No one stopped Emily, so she figured no one was going to disagree. Derek sipped down the last of his beer and set it on the table.

"I'll be right back." was all he said as he walked away and through the crowd, leaving Hotch, Rossi, Spencer and Penelope at the table. He didn't need to say much because he knew they wouldn't wonder where he was going. Derek glanced over at Emily, who was talking to the bartender. Once he had his eye on everyone, he walked towards the bathrooms and turned into the little hallway. It was like all of the noise from outside disappeared once he entered the small hallway. There were usually a couple of people waiting for the bathroom, but to his luck there weren't any. The light from the bathroom lit up the dim hallway as JJ walked out of the bathroom. Derek surprised her as she turned to head down the hallway, she jumped back and laughed a little.

"Hey wh-" she got cut off by his lips pressed against hers. "Derek..." she mumbled into the the kiss and before she could pull away, he pushed her against the wall. She was caught off-guard with the kiss to begin with, but when their bodies moved closer it seemed to slip her mind that they were in the bar. Derek put his hand on the wall behind her head as he slowly pulled his lips away and looked at her.

"What was that?" Derek smirked as he looked down at her. JJ knew by the smirk on his face that he was taunting her, she rolled her eyes.

"You know, this is the last thing we should be doing here." she reminded him as she raised her eyebrows. Derek thought for a minute and nodded.

"I know." he said as he lowed his head to whisper in her ear. "I just couldn't help it, 24 hours is way to long." he whispered, JJ smirked and laughed.

"If you can't control yourself for _that _long, we may have a problem." JJ stated jokingly as she laughed, Derek chuckled and shook his head. She looked at him and for some reason had the urge to kiss him. And even though she had mentioned how _he_ can't control himself, she did it anyway. It was just a light peck at first, but soon got a little rougher.

"Who can't control themselves now?" Derek taunted as he broke the kiss for only a moment before JJ grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Their kiss began right where it left off, except quickly turning more intimate as the seconds passed. Derek chuckled at first, but soon became more in-sync with her. Their surroundings seemed to disappear as they continued to kiss. That all stopped once they heard the floor creek and they pulled away to see Spencer standing there. They both looked at Spencer as if he were a ghost, and Spencer just stared back at them. He was hoping the drink had hit him, but knew the probability of one beer getting him drunk enough to perceive they were kissing was highly unlikely, in fact it was impossible; unless someone slipped a drug into his drink, which he was sure didn't happen. Once he realized what he just walked in on, his facial expression changed.

"Spence..." was all JJ could think to say once she saw him start to look hurt. Spencer couldn't say anything, what could he say? _Oh, sorry. I'm just going to the bathroom? _Of course not. He just walked in on two of his friends sharing a very deep kiss, it was like a slap in the face to him. He just shook his head and turned around quickly, rushing away. JJ blinked as she looked back to Derek. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, so he decided he'd go and talk to him. He opened his mouth to begin speaking, but JJ cut him off. "I got it." she said as she lowered her head and walked out of the hallway. Derek could tell that she was disappointed, not only in Spencer just walking in on them, but the fact that they were doing it to begin with. He let out a sigh as he shook his head and followed her out, but headed back over to everyone else as JJ caught glimpse of Reid go out the door. JJ pushed passed the people and opened the door. The sound of light rain filled her ears as she looked at her surroundings, finding Reid to her left, standing under the awning attached to the building. "Spencer... that wasn't what you're thinking..." JJ warmed as she walked over to him, she wasn't even sure what she meant by that. She was just so baffled by the entire situation and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Really because I'm pretty sure I just walked in on you and Morgan sharing what looked like a really intimate kiss." Spencer said as he crossed his arms and shook his head a little. JJ paused.

"Okay, maybe it was what you were thinking, but we're not together..." JJ began and realized how bad that actually sounded. "I mean... we're not in a relationship..." she tried to explain. Spencer raised his eyebrows as she tried to explain the situation, even though he understood very well the type of relationship they were in. "An emotional one anyway..." what she was saying wasn't working. She just wanted to come up with a way that didn't make it sound so bad. Spencer nodded and shrugged.

"I should have noticed anyway, because you started paying more attention to him recently." Spencer said simply as he looked at her, waiting to get an emotional response from her. JJ was slightly taken aback, but understood where he was coming from at the same time.

"look, I don't expect you to understand..." JJ began, pausing to take a breath, having the intentions of continuing on, but Spencer cut in.

"Oh, I understand very well." Spencer stated. "Did it start before of after his trip to Atlantic City?" JJ didn't know what to say to him and to Spencer it was more of a rhetorical question. "Yeah, he said he just about never left the hotel room. Did you know that?" Spencer asked, before quickly getting into his other statement. "Or what about the Wednesday after that when he came in an hour late? Did he tell you about that night?" he continued. "Oh and what about Garcia and Kevin's anniversary in Maryland, do you know how many girls he brought up to his hotel that weekend?" Spencer asked, raising his eyebrows as he waited for her to answer. JJ was just caught completely off-guard. He was bombarding her with questions, and snapping them at her as if she were supposed to know about all of these woman, which she did know about most of them. Those things happened more than two months ago and he was bringing them up now? She wasn't sure how to handle this. She realized that the best way they could continue this conversation was at another time, so she nodded.

"I'm sorry you found out that way... I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't know how. Neither of us thought it would even last this long and since Penelope found out, I knew one of us had to tell you..." JJ explained. She realized only after she said it that it may not have been the best thing to mention that Penelope knew. Spencer raised his eyes.

"Penelope knows?" Spencer asked, then it all started to piece itself together. He noticed Emily's demeanor has changed slightly when she was around the two of them. She was more playful with them. "And so does Emily." he said, JJ nodded.

"Yes.. I know, I should have told you sooner. I would have if I knew you'd find out this way. I really think we should talk about this another time when we're both ready for it..." JJ suggested, Spencer shook his head.

"It's against the rules." he said as if he wasn't listening to anything she just said.. JJ looked down at the ground and then back up at him. He wasn't looking directly at her, and she could tell he was hurt.

"I know Spencer... this whole thing is just really complicated. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but we just didn't stop..." JJ explained. His mind was moving a million miles an hour and he tried to stop himself from crying because of the betrayal he felt. He fought it the best way he thought he could.

"How could you be so stupid?" Spencer wondered aloud as he looked at her. "I thought you were better than that." he said as he stared right at JJ in a hurtful tone. JJ just stood there, looking at him, trying to think of something to say to that. She wasn't sure why he would say something like that. "I guess not." he said as he shook his head and walked past her. He walked back inside and left her there. JJ felt her eyes start to burn as her vision quickly became blurred as water filled her eyes. She quickly stopped herself from crying once she heard the door open and she watched a woman stumble out with someone who looked like her date, insisting that she wasn't drunk and was okay to drive. But once she almost walked into the street light they both agreed very quickly that she was drunk. JJ let out a small sigh and thought about what just happened. She understood why Spencer got angry with her and knew he would be upset, but didn't think he'd react like that. She headed back inside and figured they would talk about it another time. She pushed through the people and walked to the table. She returned to her stop from before, which was next to Derek and Emily and directly across from Spencer. Rossi was in the middle of telling one of his infamous stories about how he captured an unsub. This one happened to be funny, so everyone was listening intensely with a laugh on occasion. Except for Spencer, who looked like he was clearly upset. So when JJ walked over, Derek leaned close to JJ and whispered in her ear.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered, JJ looked over at Spencer because she felt him looking at her. Spencer rolled his eyes when she leaned over to whisper back in Derek's ear.

"It's fine." JJ said as she took a sip of her drink. Derek could tell she wasn't telling the truth because her voice got slightly higher and she sounded disappointed at the same time. She glanced up at Spencer as he turned and stormed out. Rossi stopped his story and looked at Spencer and then over to JJ, who kept her head down.

"What's up with him?" Emily wondered aloud, everyone was all wondering the same thing.

"I'll go see." Derek said as he set his drink down and headed out. JJ let out a small sigh as Rossi finished up what he had been saying. All she wanted to do right now was go home and get into bed. And never come out.

_**x x x**_

Derek saw Spencer heading for his car when he got outside, so he rushed over before Spencer opened the door. "Hey, Reid" he called, Spencer didn't answer or stop. Derek shook his head as he continued going over. "Reid." Derek said as he got to Spencer's car, just as he was about to open the door. "Wanna tell me what's up with you?" Derek asked as he put his palm on the door to stop Spencer from opening the door.

"What's up with me? What's up with you? And JJ? You're using her for your own personal agenda, and how you got her to agree with you is something I'll never understand." Spencer told him, Derek felt offended by what he was saying. Spencer was telling him that he was using JJ just to have sex with her. "I don't know how you can live with yourself." Spencer wasn't really thinking through what he was saying, something he never did.

"What JJ and I do is none of your business." Derek told him. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that, but for your information, she's the one that mentioned it. We talked it though, Reid. I don't expect you to understand, but you have to accept that we're adults and we're going to do things that you may not agree with." He was getting angry, especially because of the way Spencer just talked to him. But he also understood where Spencer was coming from, maybe not as much as JJ did, but he still did. "All I ask is that you respect our decision." Derek said, meaning that Spencer not tell anyone and that he doesn't use it against them in anyway. Spencer thought, he was very headstrong, though.

"I don't know." Spencer said as he looked down. Derek looked at him and nodded. He dropped his hand from Spencer's door and turned to head back for the bar. Spencer looked down, but opened the car door. Derek heard it shut, followed by the car starting.

_**x x x**_

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked JJ after Rossi finished up what he was saying, JJ looked over at Emily and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows and looked at her. JJ broke the stare and turned her head, looking around the table. She knew that Emily would be able to tell something was wrong if she continued to look at her. She noticed that everyone's beer was just about finished. "I'll get us another round." JJ said as she turned around and headed for the bar. Emily was thinking that she would follow, but Penelope put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked with a smile, Emily glanced over at Hotch and Rossi as Hotch excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom. Rossi nodded at Emily, as if he had read her mind, he turned and headed for the bar. Emily looked at Penelope and smiled. Rossi walked over to JJ, just as she finished telling the bar tender what she wanted. She was leaning her elbows on the bar and had her head leaning on her hands.

"Hey, kid." Rossi said as he walked over, JJ immediately dropped her hands and looked at him. She was about to say something and her posture completely changed, something he noticed so he continued on. "Relationships can be a tricky thing... there are a lot of different forms that affect different people different ways." Rossi told her in his normal, matter of fact tone. JJ's facial muscles relaxed a little as she gave him a confused look. "The best thing you can do to repair any relationship after talking, is time." he said, JJ started to get the feeling, and understanding that Rossi knew... just about everything.

"Rossi.." JJ was about to start in an apology, and she wasn't sure why. She considered him a friend, so that was the only reaction she had.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about." Rossi said as he glanced over to the door, and as if with perfect timing, Derek walked in the door.


	14. Chapter 14: An Unexpected Turn of Events

Friends with Benefits – Part Fourteen

**Authors Note: I finally updated! **

**I know, I've been horrible with updating. I had an unfortunate encounter with writers block for a while now.**

**I'm planning on carrying this story out a bit longer, but only by 2 to 4 more chapters. It most likely will be not longer than that.**

**Thanks for ALL of your patience during these past few months. **

**I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review. **

The last thing JJ expected was the friendly advice from Rossi. She didn't even know that he knew about her and Derek's situation. But then again; he is Rossi... and Rossi knows everything. She was relieved about his nonchalant attitude regarding the situation. Although at this moment, she had been more interested in talking to Derek. She made her way over to him through the small crowd of people conversing. Derek noticed her approaching and opened his mouth to greet her, but JJ went right to it.

"I think we should talk..." JJ said hastily, her mind was racing with everything going on, so she didn't even notice him beginning to talk, which she tended to to quite a lot. Derek was caught off guard, not expecting her get straight to it, but he suspected by her body language that she wasn't going to great him with a _hey, how are you! _And there was no part of him that disagreed.

"I agree." he nodded as he glanced around the room looking for each of their team members before continuing. "Want me to stop by your house after we leave?" he asked after he picked each of them out. JJ nodded, for some reason she couldn't look at him when she did... and she wasn't sure why. She did gave a half smile as she looked to her left before she turned around and headed back to everyone else. That's was a conversation she wasn't really ready for.

_**x x x**_

JJ let out a sigh as she walked to the door and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She decided she would take a quick shower before he came over. She ended up leaving the bar 10 minutes after her and Derek last spoke, claiming she had a lot of work to get done, which wasn't a lie.

Emily followed her out of the bar to make sure that everything was okay, especially after she saw the way Spencer was acting. She drew the conclusion that he found out, and she wasn't buying the fact that JJ said _everything was okay _when she confronted her earlier. So JJ ended up telling Emily that it was a long story and her and Derek were going to talk that evening, Emily just nodded, not wanting to pry. Well, not wanting JJ to get annoyed by her prying. She figured she'd have enough time to pry tomorrow.

"Hey," Derek smiled as she opened the door. JJ gave him a small smile as she turned around and walked towards the living room. Derek raised his eyebrows and closed the door behind him before following her. That smile wasn't convincing and seemed like it was forced. He could tell this wasn't going to be as friendly as his other visits. He sat down on the couch next to her, she wasn't sitting as casually as she normally did, her body was stiff and she was facing forward. He leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hey..." he said with a small laugh, her body relaxed slightly just by his touch as she turned and looked at him. "It's okay..." he assured her with a smile, JJ smiled back.

"I know.." JJ responded as she shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I just can't get the look he had on his face when we pulled away... he was standing there and he looked so hurt and confused..." she emphasized as she let out a sigh and turned her head away when she felt her eyes start to burn. The _last _thing he wanted him to see was her crying. Derek raised his eyebrows when she turned her head away. He thought she could be crying, but couldn't be too sure because her hair was covering her face. When she brought her hand to her face to wipe her eyes, he knew she definitely was.

"JJ..." Derek said softly as he reached over, tucking her hair behind her ear."It'll be alright..." he insisted, dropping his hand from behind her ear. JJ looked up to the ceiling, trying to hold the tears back. She didn't like crying in front of people, especially Derek. "He'll think about it then he'll realize that what we're doin' doesn't concern him and that there are bigger things to worry about. How did you think he was gonna react? I don't know about you, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't give us a grin like Emily did." Derek pointed out with a smirk, JJ laughed a little and let out a small sigh to calm herself down. The tears stopped, so it worked well.

"I know... I've just never seen him look so hurt..." JJ mentioned as she remembered the look on his face. Derek nodded as he looked at the black TV in front of them. He leaned back in the couch and leaned his arm on the back of it.

"Well we don't have work until Monday and by the time we get back, we'll all just forget about it and it'll be like it never happened..." he urged as he looked at her. "Okay?" he asked softly, JJ nodded and looked over at him.

"Yeah.. you're right." JJ shrugged as she let out another small sigh of relief. She looked at him, biting her bottom lip lightly and glanced at the black TV. "Wanna see if there's a good movie on?" she suggested. Derek looked at her with a grin. JJ took that as a yes and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and went straight to the movie channels. She was actually kind of relieved that he didn't go straight home after their conversation, she could use really use some down-time.

_**x x x**_

"He seriously walked in on you two making out?! I would have ran in fear too!" Emily stated as they both sat down at the table. JJ looked at her and rolled her eyes with an angry look on her face. "I'm joking, Jayje.. but Morgan is right, it will probably be like it never happened when we get back to the BAU on Monday... besides, there's a lot of other things we'll need to focus on when we get back to work. Like homicidal maniacs and stuff like that." Emily reassured her while taking a bite of her english muffin, JJ nodded as she took a sip of her coffee and looked over at Penelope, who was walking over to them with a big grin on her face.

"Please don't mention the whole Spencer thing to her..." JJ pleaded to Emily as she waved at Penelope, who was making her way over. Emily nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course I wont." Emily insisted as Penelope walked over. "Hey Pen! Long time no see!" Emily with a big smile as Penelope sat down, laughing a little.

"It's great to see you! I thank you, my darlings for inviting me to have a bite to eat. Kevin got called in at 6 this morning and lucky me has been up since then." Penelope exclaimed. "Enough about me, how are you doing.. you left pretty early last night." Penelope said as she looked over at JJ, who was looking down at an email she got from Hotch a half hour ago that she just noticed now. She looked up at Penelope and Emily once she heard the silence and realized Penelope was talking to her.

"Yeah... I just had some case files to go through." JJ stretched the truth a bit. Even though Penelope did know about her and Derek's situation, she wasn't ready to tell her about their hot and steamy night together. Besides, she did glance at a couple of them last night before Derek showed up, so she didn't lie. She looked back down to read the email in the middle of answering, it was just about a case that just turned up about an hour ago. Hotch wrote that he was just letting her know and that they weren't going to go in at this time, so she figured reading the case file through could wait a little bit longer. Penelope smiled and nodded.

"Well, my sweets, we don't have to go to work tomorrow, so what's on the agenda for tonight?" Penelope asked with a big grin. She could barely remember the last time they hung out on a Saturday night, between work and everything else that goes on in their busy lives, it's hard to find the time. JJ smiled and laughed a little as she looked down at her phone that vibrated in her lap.

"I think anythings better than watching a chick flick with Sergio again... so I'm up for just about anything." Emily claimed.

"I'll be right back.." JJ announced as she stood up, leaving the two to brainstorm ideas of what they could possibly do tonight. JJ pressed the button and put the phone to her ear. "Hotch..?" JJ answered as she opened the door to walked outside. She was a little confused as to why he was calling her, but figured it was because of the case he sent the email about.

"Did you get the email I sent you?" he asked hastily, JJ raised her eyebrows. She knew that tone of voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to read it yet..." JJ replied.

"Well, you might want to take a look at it. There was another body found just 2 hours after the previous one, and we just found out he has abducted another boy sometime last night in Newington. I'm calling everyone in, can you be here in 30 minutes?" Hotch stated.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. See you soon." Hotch answered before he hanging up. JJ let out a small sigh and headed back inside. They can hardly a weekend without a case coming up, which is something that she doesn't really like about the job. But the outcome is far to rewarding to let that effect her. The second she walked over to the table, Penelope and Emily were ready to tell her what they were thinking of doing. They didn't realize JJ's body language or facial expression because they were too focused on their plans tonight, but if they had, they probably wouldn't have even bothered.

"So, we were thinking that we could take a subtle approach and have a couple glasses of wine at Emily's house and watch a couple of movies..." Penelope began.

"Or we could go to the club and have a few margaritas." Emily grinned excitedly, but JJ sighed. _Not_ the reaction either one of them were expecting.

"Well that was Hotch..." that was all JJ needed to say for them to know what came next, _get your ass up and get packin', we got another serial killer on the loose._ They both let out a small groan as JJ continued. "He'll email you guys to let you know when to go in, but he wants me there as soon as possible, so he'll probably ask you guys to be there within the hour." JJ explained as she grabbed her bag and her coffee, they both nodded. "See you at the BAU."

_**x x x**_

JJ ran back home to change into more appropriate clothes and took a look at the case file. 4, 20 to 22 year old boys have been abducted in various places of Virginia over the past 4 months and each of them have turned up on the shore of Belmont Bay. They discovered the first body 2 months ago and found he next two victims within days of each other after they started the search. It was only after the coroner told them when the victims actually died. Fairfax County Police didn't come up with any leads and there was apparently no connection between the victims. There were no more bodies discovered on Belmont Bay after that, so they didn't feel the need to call anyone else in. It wasn't until they discovered 2 more bodies last night in Pohick Bay and they found out the victims were abducted within one day of each other, and the first victim was abducted Wednesday. It not only proves that the unsub is picking up his pace, but that he is now keeping each victim for two days before killing them, which means this boy that was just abducted last night has less than 48 hours until he's dead, and who knows what he's going to go through.

JJ got there a 15 minutes before anyone else showed up, which gave her and Hotch enough time to talk a few things through. Like how she'd approach the media and things like that. Emily and Penelope showed up first, Derek and Rossi showed up withing seconds of them and Spencer walked in just as Penelope finished giving out the iPads to everyone. She handed Spencer a case file.

"Fairfax County PD would like us there as soon as possible. Morgan and Rossi, I would like you to go to Pohick Bay to check out the crime scene... Prentiss, JJ, Reid and I will go to the Police Department, Prentiss I'd like you and JJ to work on victimology and Reid, you can work up a geographical profile." Hotch advised, JJ noticed Spencer look over at her and she gave him a small, friendly, smile. Spencer just looked down at his case file and pretended like she didn't even exist. That hit her pretty hard. She pushed her lips together as everyone started to move out of the room. She was beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't get better, but then she snapped herself out of it as she followed Hotch out of the room. It just happened yesterday and he hasn't had time to think about it... she only hoped that was true.

_**x x x**_

They got to Newington, VA 30 minutes after they left. Morgan and Rossi went straight to the crime scene, while the rest of the team headed to the police department. Hotch spoke with the sheriff who called them in while JJ and Emily tried to find any connections between the victims, with the help of Penelope. Spencer worked on his geographical profile, glad that they had an extra room for him to work in. When Morgan and Rossi returned to the police department an hour and a half later, they drew up a profile according to all of the information everyone has gathered, then gave it to the officers. JJ held a press conference and told the media was that they discovered the bodies and there are no leads, she also mentioned that the unsub was most likely driving an SUV with four-wheel drive. They concluded because of where the victims were bodies were found. She advised the public to be cautious and call the tip line if they find anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

Spencer pin pointed the estimated area the unsub lived, which is in his comfort zone. After working tirelessly the entire day, they finally got a call from the tip line around 9pm, telling them that they saw an SUV outside of a bar the night before, when the boy was abducted. They got a plate number and Penelope traced it back to a Rick Randall, who had a pretty messed up past, he was sexually abused as a child by his father, when he was 12 years old he sexually assaulted one of his classmates, but got off easy because he was abused as a child. When he was in his sophomore year of college he beat a classmate nearly to death and served 5 years in jail. Not to mention he was right in the comfort zone, he fitted the profile perfectly. They knew it was their guy.

"Let's go." Hotch said to Emily and JJ as he pulled out his phone. "JJ can you call Morgan and tell him and Reid to get over there? I'll call Rossi." Hotch said quickly as they headed for the car. JJ called Derek, but it went straight to voicemail, she thought that was weird, but didn't dwell on it, figuring he just didn't get a chance to charge it. She called Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer asked, he let it rang 5 times before answering it, which JJ knew was odd.

"Hey Spence, It's JJ. We think we found the unsub and Hotch wants you guys to meet us there."

"Tell Garcia to send me the address." he said before hanging up the phone, JJ pulled the phone away from her ear and let out a sigh as she ran for the car.

_**x x x**_

"We'll most likely take a soft approach..." Hotch mentioned as he navigated his way though the traffic, heading towards the unsubs house. Emily nodded as she looked back at JJ who was sitting in the back seat. Derek and Spencer followed in the other SUV not far behind with the sheriff and Rossi were not to far behind them. He knew their approach needed to be soft because the unsub would most likely run if they caused a scene. Emily and JJ both understood why and nodded as Hotch pressed his foot on the petal, speeding down the road. Hotch turned the sirens off as they came in a three-mile radius of Randall's apartment, the others followed Hotch and turned their sirens off as they followed. Hotch's reasoning was because he didn't want to alert Randall, if he was home that is, the others figured that out. The lights were still on and bright to keep the cars around them alert. Hotch skimmed the road ahead, glancing to his left as he made a quick left turn onto the street, speeding up right after they were on a straight away. They drove up to an intersection, Hotch cautiously looked quickly to his left and then to his right before proceeding to speed through it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that looked like a bright yellow car speeding towards them. He looked over, but before he got a chance could react a combination of tires screeching and crushing metal filled his ears as the other driver slammed on his breaks, but it was too late. The driver had already slammed into the car. The SUV flipped over to it's side and landed upside down on the side of the road. It took a moment for Hotch to realize what had happened. He was hanging upside down with the seat belt digging into his legs.

"Everyone alright?" Hotch asked after catching his breath, he heard Emily breathing heavily next to him as he looked at the broken glass below him. He looked over to Emily, who didn't know what had happened from the moment she heard the sound of tires screeching. All of a sudden, the car was already on it's roof and she was in an incredible amount of pain.

"Yeah," Emily said as she let out a shaky breath. Gravity was trying to pull her down causing the seat belt to dig into her stomach. She didn't hear anything from JJ, but figured she was just catching her breath."JJ?" Emily asked as she pulled on the seat belt to loosen it a little, there was no answer."JJ..." Emily said as she tried to turn her body around, but all that came of it was a pain that went through her entire body, she let out a small groan as she let out a breath to ease the pain. Hotch looked at over at Emily with a worried look on his face.

"JJ?" Hotch asked as he turned his head back to look at her. Emily immediately knew something was wrong when JJ didn't answer. She pressed the button on the seat belt and it snapped back. Her body slammed onto the roof of the car, with all of her weight on her shoulder.

"Son of a bitch..." Emily groaned as the glass crackled beneath her from her body weight. That was something she would never do again.

"Can you get back there?" Hotch asked her as he tried to unbutton the seat belt, but it wouldn't retract. He heard Emily mumble something, but could tell she was fine after seeing her push herself up out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She could barely see anything, but the street lights were bright enough to guide her. She put her hand on the back of her head when she felt a sharp pain. When she pulled her hand away she noticed blood on her palm. She quickly wiped her hand on her jacket as she continued on, she didn't think anything of it. Emily grunted as she maneuvered her sore body along the roof, avoiding the bits of broken glass the best she could in her attempt to get to her injured friend. "JJ..." She called out as she settled herself directly under JJ, between her legs. Emily tilted her head up so it barely touched JJ's knees bringing her eye to eye with her unconscious teammate. Cautious as to not move JJ's head too much to cause her further injuries, Emily inspected her head wound as best as what little light from the street lamp would allow her. Even though it was dark and her own head wound was making her start to see double, she could tell the wound on JJ's head was deep and currently bleeding rather profusely.

Having nothing of use to stem the bleeding, Emily had no choice but to leave the wound open and bleeding as she moved to check the rest of JJ for any other injuries. A nasty bruise was forming on her collar bone area from where the seatbelt had locked against her when the other vehicle impacted the SUV. Moving further down her body, Emily retracted her hand when she felt something wet and sticky on it. Holding her hand up to the light, she gasped when she saw the amount of blood on it. Carefully looking over at JJ's arm and peeling back JJ's suit jacket revealed a wound which still had some sort of debris sticking out of it. Fearful her friend was losing too much blood Emily once again called out to her friend, knowing her consciousness by this point was very important. "JJ, can you hear me?" There was no reply at all from JJ, not even a twitch. "JJ, I need you to open your eyes, it's very important..." Emily tried again, this time lightly tapping the side of JJ's face. Still her friend's eyes remained closed, but she did hear JJ give off a light moan. "Moaning is good, JJ. Now just open your eyes for me..."

JJ's eyes opened a sliver before closing again. Her body sagging, as best it could given her current upside down position and becoming heavier. Emily sighed nervously, dropping her head almost as if in defeat. She could hear Hotch and Morgan talking outside the car, the fear and concern evident in Morgan's voice. If their situation wasn't known to her she would be insulted that fear and concerned was only for JJ and not both of them. But whether or not he realized it yet, Morgan's feelings for JJ ran much deeper than he portrayed to her and anyone around him; even JJ.

One second Derek was driving along, joking with Reid about something the young genius had said as they turned the corner. Derek tried his best to lighten the mood, regardless of what had happened the day before. And the next thing he knew, a yellow Hummer was slamming into the SUV in front of them sending it skidding and rolling across the street before coming to a stop, resting against a light pole.

In the moment of impact of the two vehicles, Derek's thoughts immediately switched to JJ as he realized she was sitting at the point of impact. His brain screamed out in shock as his body reacted on instinct jerking the wheel of the vehicle swerving it to the right. However, the SUV in front of them was skidding and rolling to the right and Derek quickly slammed his boot down on the breaks as hard as he could, praying the vehicle stopped before he and Reid were involved in their own accident. The vehicle skidded to a halt, just a mere foot from the back of the mangled SUV. Both men sat in their respective seats breathing heavily and in shock from nearly making it a three car pile- up instead of the two car accident it currently was. Derek sat there his chest heaving and heart pounding so loud he could hear it between his ears, his thoughts wrapped up in what almost happened and the mangled wreck in front of him. He was snapped back to reality when he spotted a wounded Hotch crawling out of the wrecked vehicle. Quickly undoing his seat belt Derek bolted from the car and sprinted to the team's leader.

"Hotch!" He called out as he arrived in time to help Hotch to his feet and lean him against the car for support. "Are you alright? Are Emily and JJ ok?" Hotch blinked several times to clear the cobwebs from his injury fogged brain, his vision focusing on the yellow Hummer, which had come to rest just a few feet from where he and Morgan were standing. Ignoring Morgan's questions, Hotch pushed himself off the car and grabbed onto Derek's arm for support.

"Morgan, dial 911... and check on the other driver." Derek turned back to see Reid was already on his cell phone calling 911.

"Reid is calling now. How bad is everyone hurt?" By everyone, Morgan was simply referring to JJ. He could see Hotch had a small head wound which no doubt, given his unstable balance resulted in a concussion. Beyond that, Derek couldn't tell visually where his boss was injured. Not being able to see into SUV to see JJ's condition for himself was burning a pit in his stomach. He glanced over at the crushed Hummer then back to the mangled SUV, torn between following Hotch's orders to go help the motorist who had caused all this damage and dropping to knees to help JJ. Hotch could see he was torn about what to do.

"Morgan, Emily is with JJ, I need you to go check and make sure the other driver is okay." Hotch said, grabbing Derek's arm tighter in order to get his attention focused on him and the task he was asking him to complete. "Reid," He called out past Derek, "be sure to tell them we have multiple injured and some are severe." The pit that had been growing in Derek's stomach just turned into a large crater as he stared down at the passenger window where he knew JJ was just on the other side of. "Morgan!" Hotch yelled in order to get Derek's attention. "Morgan, go see to the other motorist." Whipping his head back up after hearing his name yelled, Derek nodded.

"Yeah, Hotch I got it." he mumbled reluctantly before trotting off in the direction of the other vehicle, arriving just in time to help the motorist who was simply rolling out of his seat onto the ground. Grabbing the man at his armpits, Derek gently lowered him to ground. He was shocked to see he was just a kid, no older than 25 and he was obviously in shock.

"I'm sorry." the kid mumbled as Morgan scanned over his body looking for any injuries. Visibly there were none, other than a swollen wrist which probably was injured when the two vehicles' impact caused the air bag to deploy.

As soon as Morgan's support was gone, Hotch stumbled sideways into the side of the SUV. The jolting of the over turned car caught Emily's attention as she looked over towards Hotch, squinting her eyes.

"Hotch, is everything alright?" He heard her voice, it sounded as if she were miles away. After taking a moment to catch his breath and collect himself, Hotch leaned down next to the smashed window.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Hotch said as he squinted his eyes as an attempt to see in the car. "How is she?"

"She's losing a lot of blood and I can't rouse her at all. She's need an ambulance really bad..." Emily said as she looked back her friend, seeing JJ's body so limb and lifeless scared her … and she knew that if the ambulance didn't get there fast, JJ's chances of making it would be slim.


	15. Chapter 15: Recovering

Friends with Benefits – Part Fourteen

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews on the last part! **

**I know what I'm writing in doesn't really seem like a scene that would take place in a comedic story like this, but I am doing it for a reason. Plus, I always have an itching for drama!**

**This part is more of a filler so bare with me and everything will start to make sense soon!**

**There might only be one more part to this, maybe 2! I'm not sure yet. I'm starting school tomorrow so updating may be a little difficult for me, but I've been terrible with updates so I figure it's just better to close the story out on a good note as fast as I can!**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

Sirens from the ambulance filled Emily's ears as she turned her head towards direction of the noise, noticing the ambulance was just turning the corner onto the road. She let out a sigh of relive, mumbling to herself.

"Thank god," Emily has never been so relieved in her life. She turned back to JJ when she heard her take a loud, shaky breath. To Emily's surprise, JJ's eyes were wide open as she became more alert. JJ's vision was blurry and it was hard to focus. Once she saw Emily turning towards her, she was able to focus more easily.

She barely could recall what happened, but all of a sudden she heard were sirens that were getting closer and closer. Nothing was making sense to her at this point. Ass she tried to focus on Emily a little more, she noticed something was different about her surroundings. At first she thought _Emily _was the one that was upside down, but then she noticed the roof of the SUV was _beneath _her head. JJ's eyes widened as she moved her eyes around, noticing all the broken glass, despite her slightly blurry vision. She tried to move her head to look at herself, Emily noticed JJ's confused state and placed her hand on JJ's lightly.

"JJ, it's okay, I'm right here." Emily tried to comfort her, but that didn't make a difference to JJ, who had been able to see the state her body was in. She picked up her dangling arms and reached for the seat belt. If it wasn't for the adrenaline that was rushing through her, she'd most likely be screaming in pain. Emily put her hand up to stop JJ from unbuckling the seat belt, knowing that her teammate was not thinking rationally. If she had been, she would know that doing that could cause her to break her neck, something Emily didn't consider when she unbuckled herself and jammed her shoulder.

"The ambulance is here and they're going to get you out safely." Emily said, remaining calm. She was worried about what JJ would do in the state she was in, she was not very predictable. But JJ listened to Emily as she took a deep breath and rested her arms. Emily squinted as she looked out the window of the overturned SUV, she could hear the ambulance was right there as it came to a subtle stop. She looked back over to JJ, who she noticed to be slouching more than she been a few moments ago. She noticed JJ's eyes getting heavier once again.

"I feel dizzy..." JJ said softly as she took a breath and fought to keep herself conscious. She was starting to feel the weight of her body, the sharp pain in her side became noticeable, her head started to pound as she looked over at Emily. She started feel like she couldn't control herself and that scared her.

"She's barely coherent!" Emily was responding to the paramedics questions as they made their way down. Emily looked back at JJ, who was barely able to keep her eyes open. "It's going to be okay..." Emily assured her. "I just need you to keep your eyes open." JJ heard Emily, but was unable to keep them open, her vision went dark as the paramedics came in through the glass-less rear-view window. The last thing JJ remembered hearing was Emily's voice and the sirens before everything went dark.

_**x x x**_

Seconds. That's what it felt like to her. It was like once second she was at the horrific scene of the accident, and then all of a sudden she was in a cushy hospital bed, looking around at the cold white walls and the curtain that went around her bed. Her ears were buzzing for the first few seconds and her eyes were burning, but it stopped once she saw the curtain open and a nurse walk in.

"Hello Agent Jareau, I'm your nurse, Kim. I'm just going to give you some more morphine and you should wake up again in about an hour." The nurse said as she pressed a button, before JJ could respond, she was already out. Instead of the darkness for a few moments, JJ felt something different. This time she had a dream before waking up again, but they seemed to be a collection of memories with everyone in the BAU. However, towards the end the dream started to gear more towards Derek. She dreamt about him embracing her and holding her tight like he did every night they were together. It made her feel safe and secure. She arouse a few seconds later, thinking that she was actually in his embrace, but noticed she was wrong when she saw she was in the empty hospital bed. She heard two people talking right outside the door and realized one of the voices was Emily's. The curtain opened a few seconds later and both Emily and who she assumed was the doctor appeared.

"Hi Jennifer." the doctor said softly with a smile on her face. "I'm glad to see your up, I'm doctor Karrington, how are you feeling?" she asked as she set her clip board down and stuck her stethoscope in her ears. JJ looked over at Emily who sat in the chair next to her bed to let the doctor examine her.

"Uh, fine.. a little confused." JJ responded as the doctor pressed the stethoscope against her heart to listen to it, she removed it quickly and put it around her neck.

"It's normal for you to be a little dazed and confused. Do you know why you're here?" JJ tired to think back to what happened, and she remembered waking up hanging upside down in a car, so she drew her own conclusion.

"Were we in a car accident?" JJ asked as she looked over at Emily, who nodded. JJ nodded as she tried to ponder it all.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Karrington asked, JJ thought back.

"I remember waking up and not knowing what's going on... I realized that I was hanging up side down... Emily was there and she was telling me to keep my eyes open..." JJ said as she tried to recollect her own thoughts.

"Good... do you remember what happened leading up to the crash?" Dr. Karrington was careful not to ask if JJ remembered how that got into the accident first so she could start it from the beginning and maybe be able to recall more details than she would if the doctor just asked if she remembered it. Sometimes being asked a question like that can fluster someone, especially if they know they should remember it.

"We were on our way to Randall's house... Hotch was saying that we need to take a soft approach. I was looking down at my phone and I heard the sound of tires screeching, like someone had just slammed on their breaks and then I don't remember anything until I woke up and saw Emily." JJ explained, the doctor nodded as she jotted it down in her chart and finished up JJ's exam before leaving her with Emily to go tell the others the news. Dr. Karrington told JJ she had a concussion and had to have 8 stitches on the left side of her head, her arm was broken from debris that got lodged in there, she had a cracked rib and she had a nasty bruise on her collar bone. But all of that was the last thing on her mind. "Is everyone here?" she asked Emily once the doctor was gone.

"Yeah.. Hotch and I had to get checked out and he told the rest of them to go home, but Morgan refused and Penelope was already on her way up the second she heard. Hotch knew that once Morgan said he'd stay that everyone else was going to stay, too."

"Are you okay?" JJ asked, not paying any regard to all that happened to her, she just wanted to make sure everyone else was okay before worrying about herself. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Am_ I _okay? JJ, I'm not the one sitting in the hospital bed with a broken arm and a cracked rib." Emily replied with a small laugh, JJ rolled her eyes.

"You have a bandage on your hand." JJ pointed out so she could get Emily to tell her.

"I had 4 stitches in my hand, a concussion, a cut on the back of my head, a dislocated shoulder and a couple of bruised ribs." Emily listed. "But _that,_ my friend, is nothing compared to what happened to you." Emily said, JJ shook her head. She knew that she wasn't going to win that fight, so she decided she'd ask about Hotch.

"What about Hotch?"

"He had a concussion and a few scrapes and cuts, but that's about it." Emily answered.

"Of course Hotch hardly got hurt." JJ laughed as she pushed herself up. Emily laughed. It figures Hotch would come out almost unscathed, compared to his other two team members. JJ's laughter turned into a sigh as she settled into a comfortable spot. She was in a little bit of pain, but the morphine was keeping the pain somewhat bearable. The pain was the last thing on her mind, though. Emily noticed JJ let out a sigh and saw her smile slip away.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked softly, JJ snapped out of it and looked over at Emily, who could tell JJ was ready to fight her and tell her she _'wasn't thinking about anything important'_, so Emily spoke up before JJ even got the chance. "I know that look, something's bothering you." Emily stated, JJ let out a sigh as she rested her head back on the pillow. Emily knew her too well. But this, was something that she didn't _want _to tell Emily. Not because she didn't trust her, but because she was just maybe a little embarrassed? She didn't know. "Come on." Emily urged, JJ let out another sigh.

"It's just a little complicated right now to say the least." JJ answered with a scoff as she shook her head. Emily understood that everything going on in JJ's life right now was complicated, but she was ready to listen, so she waited before saying anything else incase JJ would continue, which she did. "Reid hates me and will probably never speak to me again because of this whole thing with Morgan, I just had a weird dream about him that didn't make any sense, Rossi knows everything, and I mean _everything_. And this is all because of this stupid thing with Morgan!" JJ exclaimed, Emily's eyes slightly widened. She was used to JJ just letting everything out all at once like that, but that's not what she was stuck on.

"You had a dream about Morgan?" Emily asked with a big smile on her face, JJ's eye became wide, she kind of didn't realize she had slipped that in there.

"That's the only thing you picked up?" JJ asked, Emily laughed. _Of course it was. _JJ thought and rolled her eyes.

"Well Rossi could completely care less and Reid looked pretty worried, I'm sure he forgot about everything that happened Friday and is just itching to make sure you're okay." Emily said, JJ let out another sigh, she wasn't completely buying that. "JJ, I saw the look on his face in the waiting room. He forgives you." she reassured her, JJ nodded and smiled. Emily did, too. "So are you starting to have feelings for Morgan?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence, JJ looked at her with her eyes widened. "I mean, you did have a dream about him."

"No, I don't." JJ said convincingly, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than Emily.

_**x x x**_

"I'd rather be at work with a cracked rib and broken arm. Do you remember when I got hit with that shovel and was sent home for 3 days? I was going stir crazy. You better make Hotch let me have some case files or I wont know what to do with myself." JJ mentioned as she slowly walked into her house. Her arm wasn't bothering her as much as her ribs were, and even the Vicodin wasn't helping that much.

"If it were up to Hotch, you would be out for a month, but Strauss said two weeks was enough." Emily stated. It was the one thing JJ ever agreed with what Strauss said. But JJ wasn't going to be able to sit home for 2 weeks _without _doing case files, she raised her eyebrows at Emily. "I'll see what I can do." Emily laughed, knowing exactly what that look meant. JJ smiled. "So do you wanna get in bed while I get everything situated down here?" Emily asked, normally JJ would protest, but she was in pain and just wanted to lay down.

"Yeah, thanks." JJ smiled as she headed upstairs. Once she got situated in bed, she let out a sigh and grabbed her cellphone, just as it started to vibrate and Derek's name came up on the screen. She smiled and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hey Morgan." JJ answered with a small laugh, regretting it right away.

"I love it when you call me Morgan, baby doll." Derek smirked, JJ smiled, fighting a laugh because of the sharp pain that would inhibit her stomach. "How are you doing? I hear Emily's takin' pretty good care of ya."

"Yeah, she is taking real good care of me, actually."

"Really? Well I could take good care of you too, if you know what I mean." Derek said slyly, JJ smiled.

"Yeah, well, not with a cracked rib thank you very much." JJ said simply, just as Emily walked in. Emily looked at JJ and realized she was on the phone, taking a step back and pointing out the door, asking if JJ wanted her to go. JJ shook her head. "Emily just came in so I'm gonna go, we can text about that if you want though." JJ offered, Derek raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Alright, I will." Derek said, understanding that she probably wanted time to talk with Emily.

"Alright.. bye." JJ said as she shut the phone and looked at Emily, who had a big grin on her face as she walked over to her.

"Ooo, was that Morgan?" Emily asked with a smirk, even though she already knew that it most likely was him. JJ laughed and shook her head, automatically putting her hand over her stomach with a painful expression on her face. Emily knew it was because of her cracked rib. Her ribs were bruised and they were pretty sore from doing her daily activities. "You're supposed to take this every 4 hours," Emily said as she put two bottles of medication on the table next to JJ. "And this is the antibiotic." she said, JJ reached straight for the Vicodin, as Emily suspected she would, so she handed the glass of water that was in her hand. JJ gave her a small smile as she took a sip of water and the pill slipped down her throat. She let out a small sigh. "You tired?" Emily asked, normally she'd be prying about what happened at the hospital a couple of days ago, but knew it wasn't the time to. But she wasn't going to forget about it.

"Yeah... this medicine is making me exhausted." Emily nodded. "You should go though." JJ said, Emily opened her mouth to protest, but JJ cut in. "I don't need your help watching me sleep." JJ pointed out, Emily laughed.

"Okay, well There's some left over pizza in the fridge if you want that for dinner. I'll come tomorrow morning with some breakfast and I'm going to go to the grocery store for you tomorrow, you have no food." Emily told her, JJ was in too much pain to protest every little thing, which she normally would.

"I was planning on going food shopping Saturday." she said, just so that it didn't seem like her fridge always had left over pizza and orange juice in it. Emily laughed as JJ got herself situated. Emily knew exactly how that situation went, too. Take-out and delivery is all she lives on when she's in between cases usually.

"Alright, well I'll be home for the rest of the day, so don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Emily said, JJ nodded. For some reason she got really tired all of a sudden, and she couldn't even remember Emily leaving.

_**x x x**_

"_Please _tell me Hotch gave you some case files?" JJ asked as she walked down the stairs after hearing the door open and shut. It's a week later and she's more mobile than she was the week before. Emily has been stopping by every day at this time, sometimes Penelope would tag along. She headed to the kitchen and raised her eyebrows when she saw Derek, taking out food from a grocery bag and putting it on the table.

"You're in luck." Derek said as he opened his bag and handed her a few case grabbed them and raised her eyebrows, giving him a skeptical look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, for some reason she thought it was odd for him to be there. Even though in reality, it wasn't. She was just caught off guard that he was.

"What? Suddenly I'm not welcome?" Derek asked jokingly. "I'm makin' you some dinner." JJ raised her head and nodded slowly. Derek gave her a look, knowing what she was implying. "Hey I'm not _that_ bad of a cook. Now go sit your little butt down on the couch and I'll be done soon." he warned, JJ rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"You don't need to be so pushy." JJ scoffed as she headed to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Do you know you look _really _good in yoga pants?" Derek called from the kitchen, JJ laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he was implying.


End file.
